United We Stand
by K.B Aleo
Summary: Sequel to "When is a Hero Joey" Yugi is revived, and just in time! An evil cult known as the Garder Snakes seek the combined power of the pharoah and the millenium items. A new duelist must save his sister who is being held hostage by the Garder Snakes.
1. Return of the Pharoah

Well, for everyone who liked When is a Hero Joey you're bound to love this sequel. Unlike the  
  
original fic When is a Hero Joey, this one has a new plot and in no way spins off  
  
of a real Yugioh arc(unless the Yugioh writers in japan are spying on me. I'm so damn paranoid)  
  
Anyway, let's get things started!  
  
United as one  
  
When Joey got home, he couldn't believe he actualy had a letter. Who would send him a letter?  
  
Couldn't be Serenity, he just came home from her house. He opened the envelope.  
  
"I hope it isn't one of those chain letters"thought Joey.  
  
When he opened the envelope, 2 cards fell out:Obelisk the Tormentor and Orisis the Sky dragon!  
  
Joey looked at the letter to see what was going on.  
  
Dear Joey  
  
I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. I also can't seem to forgive myself for  
  
what I put you and your friends through. With the Winged Dragon of Ra and the Millenium Puzzle,  
  
you'll be able to restore the Pharoah, the one you call Yugi. This may seem crazy but you must  
  
believe me.   
  
Malik  
  
Joey read the letter over to make sure he wasn't reading it wrong.  
  
"Is he serious? Revive Yugi? No way, is this a joke? Why would Malik play a joke on  
  
me? What if it's true? I have to find out"thought Joey.  
  
He took his deck out and skimmed for Ra. He placed it on the table next to Obelisk  
  
and Orisis, then took off his Millenium Puzzle and put it down. A bright light shot out  
  
onto the ceiling. Joey covered his eyes.  
  
"If you're in there Yugi, could you turn the lights off?"asked Joey.  
  
Joey kept his eyes closed for a few moments. He could feel a presence there with him. Was it  
  
really Yugi? Someone was there allright.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Joey"  
  
Joey couldn't believe his eyes. It was little Yugi, clothed and all(don't ask where  
  
the clothes came from)  
  
"Yugi! Ah yeah, that's my man!"  
  
Joey hugged Yugi tight, squeezing Yugi's breath out.  
  
"Joey, I might not last long at this rate"choked Yugi.  
  
Joey knew what he meant and let go.  
  
"Sorry Yug, I never thought I would see you again!"  
  
"I know what you mean"said Yugi putitng his puzzle back on.  
  
"Man, this is awesome! First I got to spend the night at Serenity's now Yugi's back!"thought  
  
Joey.  
  
"Wait until everyone else sees ya! They're gonna be psyched!"said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. I miss everyone"said Yugi.  
  
"Hold on, I'll just call Tea over for now, you need rest"said Joey.  
  
Joey dialed the number. After a few rings Tea awnsered.  
  
While Joey talked with Tea, Yugi stared at the egyptian god cards.  
  
"The egyptian god cards. All here. How did Joey get the other 2? An envelope?  
  
Were these cards mailed to him?"thought Yugi.  
  
Joey hung up the phone at that instant.  
  
"Tea's coming Yug, I can't wait to see the look on her face!"said Joey.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
The boy seemed no older then 17. He had long brown hair reaching down to his back.  
  
His eyes had dark circles around them. His face had light layers of Black on them.  
  
His muscles were pretty buff for his age. He wore a White tanktop with tatoos of  
  
snakes with spiked backs on both of his arms. His pants were Black, with White boots.  
  
His eyes were that of someone who wasn't having a good day to say the least. However things  
  
were going well for him.  
  
He stared at his side to a young girl 14 years of age. She had a Black  
  
T-shirt, long Brown hair as well, Blue jeans, and White sneakers. Her hands were tied  
  
behind her back tightly with rope, along with rope tied around her body, securing  
  
her arms. Her ankles were tied together as well as her knees, which she was sitting on.  
  
Her eyes were beautiful and innocent, the most innocent eyes one could find. However  
  
they were full of despair. Truly one that people would feel sorry for.  
  
"Such misery, I can see it in your eyes. Enjoy yourself while you can my dear.  
  
Once I become Pharoah, you will be sacraficed. You should feel honored. Very   
  
few posses the blood of an angel. Once you are sacraficed, the darkness of  
  
the shadows will ruel supreme. But first I must collect all 3 Egyptian God  
  
cards and win the millenium puzzle. Also, the millenium items will be needed  
  
so I will be ensured to invincibility"  
  
His voice was smooth and low, the kind of voice that would usualy bring reasurance.  
  
"Don't do this! Please, I just wanna go home! Leave me out of this, please!"  
  
Tears fell out of her eyes, but he could care less. He took out his Snake Crown.  
  
It wasn't the kind of crown a king would wear. It was shaped like the millenium rod  
  
except it was dark greyish. It has 3 dog heads on the top, and the needle at the end  
  
had no cover.  
  
She gasped, making the boy smile. She remembered full well what he was capable of  
  
with that thing.  
  
"My brother, he'll come"she whimpered.  
  
"HA! Your brother! Please, that twit couldn't duel his way out of a cardboard  
  
box. If I were you, I wouldn't raise my hopes up too high"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
He slapped his dueldisk on. He was 14, with orange hair, Orange T-shirt, Dark Red  
  
shorts, Orange socks and Dark Red sneakers.  
  
"I'm coming for ya sis. Those scum aren't getting away with this"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Tea knocked on the door.  
  
"This better be good Joey"said Tea as Joey opened the door for her.  
  
She gasped and dropped her purse. Yugi was standing there, real as the earth itself.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Tea"  
  
"Yu,gi?"  
  
Yugi nodded. Tea practicly collapsed on his shoulders, crying like her   
  
parents had just died.  
  
"Yugi, I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were gone, oh Yugi-  
  
"You're getting my shirt wet"said Yugi to humor her.  
  
Tea gave a giggle.  
  
"I'm just so happy. How did you come back?"asked Tea.  
  
"Malik sent me the other 2 egyptian god cards. Along with Yugi's puzzle, it brought him  
  
back"said Joey.  
  
"Wow, this is so incredible. I hope this isn't a dream"said Tea.  
  
There was a knock at the door, which suprised everyone.  
  
Joey went to awnser it, and stumbled back at the size of the person, but immidiately reconized  
  
him.  
  
"Rashid!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I'm sory if I disturbed you, may I come in?"he asked.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"asked Joey closing the door behind Rashid.  
  
"It's Malik. He's been acting very strange lately"  
  
"Is it Yami Malik again?"asked Joey.  
  
"No, diffrent. Malik's been having nightmares, screaming. He never tells me what  
  
they're about. He says it's coming for him. That's it. He's grown so passive, it's rare  
  
he even ever talks. Ever since he sent that letter, he's been like this. Today he  
  
beat a young girl to a bloody mess for no apparent reason. Something is happening and I  
  
need your help"  
  
"Sure thing Rashid"said Joey.  
  
"Good. Ichizu will bring him over in a few days. In the meantime, I better return to  
  
my quarters"  
  
"Where is that?"asked Tea.  
  
"You don't wanna know"said Rashid walking out.  
  
Memories of his arrival were well in his head.  
  
"C'mon you big dult, don't just stand there! Hurry up with those eggs, a girl needs  
  
her protein! Make sure they're scrambled, and don't forget my water!"  
  
"Yes"said Rashid.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes dear"said Rashid.  
  
"That's better"  
  
"Of all people to give me a room to stay in"thought Rashid"Why did it  
  
have to be Mai?"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Since Malik's out of the leagues and I beat Wheeler, looks like I'm number one again"  
  
thought Kaiba.  
  
"Help me! Someone help! Seto!"  
  
"Mokuba!"gasped Kaiba leaping off his seat.  
  
He ran out and saw Mokuba being slammed on the ground by  
  
a boy who's age was about 16. He had Black and White hair, long and spikey.  
  
He had a Bluie tanktop tucked into his White pants and boots. He also had earings  
  
that were apocalypse symbols.  
  
"Who are you! What do you think you're doing!"demanded Kaiba.  
  
"I am here to warn you Seto Kaiba, or should I say Seth?"  
  
"What are you talking about!"demanded Kaiba.  
  
"You denigh your ancient heritage now. However the game is beggining. We're coming  
  
for you Kaiba, as well as Joey. Also, the newly resurected pharoah, Yugi Moto"  
  
"Lies! He's dead!"  
  
"Really? Go over to Joey's house, he's quite alive. We're going to destroy you all.  
  
My master will soon rule over this entire planet. Noe one will stop him. Prepare for the revoloutin  
  
Seto Kaiba. My master will see you right before you die, he's the one who sent me here"  
  
"Who's your master, and who are you!"demanded Kaiba.  
  
"Why give away everything now? No, you'll learn soon enough what's going on. Right before  
  
we finish you off!"  
  
He leaped out the window. Kaiba ran over to see what would happen to him, but he was gone.  
  
"You allright?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"I think so"  
  
TBC  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Neat huh? REVIEW! 


	2. Battle:Joey vs The Garder Snake

United We Stand  
  
"No, please don't! Stay away!"said the helpless girl, though she was  
  
still tightly bound and couldn't do much.  
  
The supposed master of the cult had eyes full of sexual wanting.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit"he said, his voice more vile  
  
sounding.  
  
The girl closed her eyes, she couldn't escape.  
  
"Master Vendick"  
  
Vendick turned around. The boy was about 15 years of age. He was Black,  
  
had a Red cape on and a large N symbol on his forehead.  
  
"Ah yes, I almost forgot I called you. Listen, we don't want to keep him  
  
waiting. Joey Wheeler will be easy to defeat, so crush him in a duel and take  
  
his egyptian god cards"  
  
"Sire, I don't mean to speak against your wishes, however with the  
  
egyptian god cards, Joey Wheeler will crush me"he said.  
  
"We'll see to it he dosen't use the God cards. Calback!"  
  
It was the boy who had attacked Mokuba. He too had an N symbol on  
  
his forehead.  
  
"See to it Joey Wheeler dosen't use those egyptian gods. I can trust you  
  
to find a way"  
  
"Of course"said Calback.  
  
"As for you girl-  
  
"I have a name! It's Jane"  
  
She got slapped hard for that remark. She was bleeding from the   
  
mouth. She was trying to be rebelious like the heroines she saw  
  
on TV when they were captive. But the diffrence was TV shows  
  
weren't real, this was.  
  
"I'm, sorry"she said.  
  
"Better"said Vendick.  
  
He took the sharp end of his Snake Crown and cut the ropes  
  
binding her legs so that she could walk. He also cut off the ones around  
  
her body though he decided to leave her hands bound so she wouldn't  
  
make an escape attempt.  
  
"The master does have much delight over her"said the servant(the one Vendick  
  
called in)  
  
"I've known Vendick for a long time Stevis. Ever  
  
since we met he's always loved Hentai, and I got a feeling he's gonna  
  
have some of it with her. Once he rules over, every woman  
  
will be his to use"  
  
"So, any plans on how to prevent the-  
  
"In fact, I do. Vendick and I share many common traits. We both know  
  
the main weakness of any foe. Their heart is where to strike. To be more prescice,  
  
what he holds dear in his heart"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Someone else is here"said Yugi as a knock was heared at the door.  
  
"Maybe it's Ichizu with Malik"said Joey.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to arrive for a few days Rashid told us"said Tea.  
  
Joey went up to open it, and thought he was seeing things. Indeed,  
  
Kaiba was there.  
  
"We need to talk Wheeler"  
  
He looked over and gasped.  
  
"That punk was right, Yugi IS alive! How!"he thought.  
  
"You are alive I see Yugi. Listen, we have a grave problem on our hands"said Kaiba  
  
sitting himself down on the couch.  
  
Joey ignored this and sat down.  
  
"Just a little while ago, some punk somehow got into Kaiba Corp and   
  
attacked Mokuba"  
  
"AW!"they all gasped in usion.  
  
"He's fine, however this punk is making threats to destroy me,  
  
and you as well. I'm not sure whether he's planning to duel  
  
us or assasinate us, but whatever the case he claims to be  
  
somekind of servant. I don't know who he is or what he wants,  
  
but I would advise you all to prepare yourselves"  
  
Kaiba tossed them all an innercom.  
  
"The second you see him or anyone claiming to be in association  
  
with him, just press the button and I'll be there in a heartbeat. No  
  
one threatens Seto Kaiba, and no one hurts my little brother!"  
  
He stormed out and back into his limo.  
  
"I didn't like the sound of that"said Joey.  
  
"I better go see Grandpa. He'll be glad to see me, plus my deck needs upgrading  
  
for these new rules"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Joey and Tea waited outside for Yugi. They knew he would probaly be there for awhile.  
  
"His Grandpa must be so happy"said Tea.  
  
"That's probaly an understatement"said Joey.  
  
"Good point"said Tea.  
  
"Hey Tea, tell me something"said Joey.  
  
"What/"asked Tea with an idea of what Joey was   
  
gonna ask her.  
  
"Just between you and me, are you and Yugi going steady?"asked Joey.  
  
For this question, the only awnser he recieved was a hit on the head.  
  
"You ask a stupid question like that again and I'll see to it  
  
you never breathe right again!"said Tea.  
  
"Allright allright, sorry"said Joey rubbing his head.  
  
"Steady with Yugi, what a stupid question"thought Tea.  
  
"AHG!"  
  
Joey and Tea looked over. It was Serenity, she was holding her arm in pain.  
  
"Serenity"  
  
Joey ran over to her side.  
  
"Serenity, what happened?"asked Joey.  
  
"Just an accident"  
  
Joey stood up quickly with an angry glare towards Calback.  
  
"Allright you freak! I'm gonna maul you-  
  
"Hold on Joey"  
  
"How did you-  
  
"Dosen't matter. Listen, I'll be more then happy to take your  
  
sister to the hospital. However, you have to do something for me"  
  
"What's that?"asked Joey.  
  
Calback snapped his fingers and Stevis stepped out.  
  
"You will duel Stevis. When he wins, he takes your egyptian god cards. Oh, and  
  
if you actualy play your egyptian god card in the duel, you automaticly lose"  
  
"What fair is that!"said Tea.  
  
"It's okay Tea. I don't need my egyptian god card to beat this clown"said Joey searching through  
  
his deck.   
  
He stuffed the 3 cards into his pocket and shuffled his deck.  
  
Calback signaled for Tea to come over. Tea was cautious, however Joey told her to do  
  
what he says. Calback handed Serenity to Tea.  
  
"To ensure you don't have second doubts, Tea will be the one to deliver. Now move it girl!"  
  
Tea walked, though holding a 14 year old with the size of  
  
a 15 year old was not easy.  
  
"I wish you luck Stevis"said Calback running off.  
  
"So you wanna duel tough guy?"  
  
Yugi stepped out and gasped.  
  
"Joey, what's-  
  
"Tell ya later Yug. Right now this guy's got some manners to learn"said Joey.  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
Unknown to them, Tea had dropped her inercom right after  
  
signaling Kaiba.  
  
Joey:4000 Stevis:4000  
  
Watching through the eyes of a dead bird was Vendick, who decided to have fun  
  
with Jane later.  
  
"That's right Stevis, send him packing"said Vendick.  
  
"Allright freak, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600  
  
"Allright, think you can handle it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I can. Now I place one monster in defense mode"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Now I summon Hyobusa Knight"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 500.  
  
"Gearfriend, attack the card he placed in defense mode"  
  
What was revealed was an evil looking tomatoe.  
  
"You destroyed my Mystic Tomaetoe. This allows me to  
  
automaticly summon one Dark type monster to the field  
  
with 1500 attack points or less. So say hello to  
  
my Mystical Puppetere, in defense mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 1500.  
  
"Mystic Tomato huh?"  
  
"Tomaetoe!"  
  
"You say Tomaetoe, I'll say Tomato, allright?"  
  
"That's right Joey. Keep the humor up, of course it won't  
  
make the ending any less grave for you"said Vendick.  
  
"Now I place 2 cards face down. Time for your attack"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I summon Rocket Warrior!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Uh oh, Joey just made a huge mistake"thought Yugi.  
  
"By summoning a monster you've activated my monster's special ability. Whenever  
  
a monster is summoned, I gain 500 lifepoints"  
  
Joey:4000 Stevis:4500  
  
" No prob,Rocket Warrior, switch into Invicible mode and drain  
  
his monster of 500 defense points"  
  
"Activate Dark Spirit of the silent. It forces your attacking  
  
monjster to stop and make another monster attack. Hyobusa Knight, attack my puppetere"  
  
"The defense power of his pupetere is 500 points too high, which means Joey's gonna  
  
lose a good chunk of lifepoints"thought Yugi.  
  
"There's something about him, I don't know what"said Yami, who had been awake for the past 15 minutes"  
  
Joey:3500 Stevis:4500  
  
"Aw man"  
  
"Without your egyptian god cards you're helpless against my  
  
monsters. Every monster I own has a special ability, so  
  
there will always be a suprise waiting for you. You  
  
better take out those god cards and KISS'EM GOODBYE! THEY'RE GONE FOR GOOD JOEY WHEELER!"  
  
"Enough talk Stevis"said Vendick"Finish this"  
  
TBC  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. The Night It Happened

United We Stand  
  
Vendicvk watched very pleased.  
  
"Poor Joey Wheeler. He's trapped in a battle  
  
for life and death of many, and it happens tobe the one he can't win. Such pity"  
  
"I brought the girl back as you requested"said Calback.  
  
"Did you make sure the rope hasn't loosened?"  
  
"It did, but I fixed it"said Calback.  
  
"Good, sit her down over here. I want her to watch this match,  
  
so she can see the end coming"  
  
A projection came from his crown, showing the duel between the duelists.  
  
Calback sat Jane down as was requested.  
  
"Enjoy the match"  
  
He took out a pice of cloth and gagged her.  
  
Jane sighed(muffled) She remembered the day she was taken away.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The top of the ferris wheel was the best place to be at that time of night. Jane  
  
was there with her brother, Dejiro.  
  
"Man, I've seen TV shows and movies where they show these views, but they pale  
  
in comparision to the real thing"said Jane.  
  
However she saw Dejiro wasn't paying attention, and instead was eating.  
  
"Don't eat that! You snuck that on, didn't you?"  
  
"Well sure, this isn't a rollercoaster, I'll be fine"  
  
"Hey you, no food on the ride!"  
  
"Looks like you got caught"said Jane with a giggle.  
  
"Damn"he said dropping the rest of his burger and swallowing the rest.  
  
"We better stop now anyway, mom and dad are expecting us there by 9:00,  
  
if we're late they'll call security"said Jane.  
  
"Yeah yeah"said Dejiro.  
  
They stepped off and headed towards the fast food stop. Their parents were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Might as well get something to eat"said Dejiro.  
  
"You're gonna be as big as a house if you eat at this rate"said Jane.  
  
"Hey, I'll be good at Wrestling at least"he said.  
  
"True, unless your body's too heavy to move"said Jane.  
  
"Dosen't really matter. When I grow up, all I want  
  
is a wife who can provide good sex"said Dejiro.  
  
"You pervert"said Jane punching him playfuly  
  
in the arm.  
  
Jane walked up and ordered a coke. The man smiled though she didn't notice.  
  
"It's the one"  
  
"You know what to do"said Calback.  
  
"What about the boy?"  
  
"The boy's there! Rawl was supposed to take care of him,  
  
the incompitent! If Vendick was the one handiling this  
  
he'd be dead right now! Do what you can!"  
  
"Excuse me, would your brother like a drink as well?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mountain Dew"said Dejiro.  
  
"Very well"  
  
The stand was small so it seemed natural for one person to be running it.  
  
It was kind of like a small moble home almost. He dipped some pills  
  
into the drinks and handed it to them.  
  
Jane handed him the money. A few minutes after drinking they both   
  
fell unconcious.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Dejiro, I'm wish you were here. I know it sounds selfish, but I need  
  
someone to help me through this"thought Jane.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Joey:3500 Stevis:4500  
  
Stevis drew.  
  
"Allright tough guy, make your move if you're so cocky"  
  
"Awful big words coming from someone who's so behind in lifepoints"  
  
"Get all the lifepoints you want freak, I'm gonna send ya  
  
packing!"said Joey.  
  
"Speaking of lifepoints, I play Goblin's Secret rememdy. It raises either player's lifepoints  
  
by 600, I'll choose yours"  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yes, and now I'll activate Omuchi(I think that's what it's called) It  
  
makes your increase in lifepoints turn into damage for one turn, so say goodbye to 600  
  
of your lifepoints"  
  
Joey:2900 Stevis:4500  
  
"Big deal"said Joey.  
  
"Joey's losing lifepoints really fast!"thought Yugi.  
  
"Now I summon Jinzo#7 in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 500 and DEF of 700.  
  
"This monster can attack your lifepoints directly  
  
even with a monster on the field"  
  
"What! You gotta be-  
  
Joey:2400 Stevis:5100  
  
"Oh, almost forgot since I summoned a monster  
  
my lifepoints increase again. Now I place one card face down.  
  
Time to lose!"  
  
"You wish"said Joey drawing.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about"thought Joey.  
  
"I sacrafice Hyobusa Knight to summon Jinzo!"  
  
ATK 2400 DEF 1500  
  
"He makes all of your trap cards useless! So Jinzo, attack  
  
his Jinzo#7"  
  
Joey:2400 Stevis:3200  
  
"Gearfried, destroy his Puppetere"  
  
"Allright! Joey's back in the game"thought Yugi.  
  
Jane tried to cheer for the boy under her gag while  
  
Vendick snarled.  
  
"C'mon Stevis, crush that wannabe Wheeler"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Dejiro walked along the streets, DuelDisk strapped on.  
  
After the kidnapping, Jane came to him in a dream.  
  
He didn't know if it was her or instinct, but he followed  
  
what she said in the dream.  
  
He was told the only way to save her was to duel for her, and that's what he was  
  
gonna do.  
  
"I'll find those guys, one way or another"he thought.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stevis drew.  
  
"I play Premature Burial. It costs me 800 lifepoints,  
  
however I can bring back my Mystic Tomatoe with it"  
  
Joey:2400 Stevis:2400  
  
"Next, monster reborn! Bring back my Puppetere! Now I sacrafice both to summon  
  
the Masked Beast Gest Guardias"  
  
ATK 3300 DEF 2500.  
  
"Whoa, I remember that thing"thought Joey.  
  
"Now I gotchya where I want ya! In a dead on!"  
  
"You wish, I'll take down your oversized Halloween decoration"said Joey.  
  
"Gest Guardias, attack his Iron Knight!"  
  
Joey:900 Stevis:2400  
  
"Dosen't scare me!"said Joey.  
  
Unknown to him, Kaiba was watching from his chopper.  
  
"He's not the one I want"thought Kaiba.  
  
They flew away as Joey drew.  
  
"I switch Jinzo to defence mode, then I place another monster in defence mode.Back to you freak"  
  
Stevis drew.  
  
"My second Premature Burial card, just what I needed. It costs me  
  
another 800 lifepoints but now I bring back Jinzo#7"  
  
Joey:900 Stevis:1600  
  
"Jinzo#7, attack his lifepoints directly!"  
  
Joey:400 Stevis:1600  
  
"His lifepoints are now 4 times that of Joey's"thought  
  
Yugi.  
  
"Now Gest Guardias, destroy Jinzo!"  
  
"No!"gasped Joey"He was my last hope!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Promise

Untied We Stand  
  
"So long Jinzo"thought Joey was his monster was destroyed.  
  
"Good Stevis, nice work. Finish off Joey Wheeler, then we'll focus  
  
on taking Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, then the other millenium items.  
  
Then you'll meet fate"said Vendick to Jane.  
  
Jane tried to talk back but it was muffled.  
  
"Joey's low on lifepoints! One more attack and he's finished. Joey's been  
  
in tighter spots before and he came back for the win in the end. This is no  
  
diffrent"thought Yugi.  
  
"Allright, now it begins. The egyptian gods are only the first  
  
items we need. You'll be the one to give them to us"  
  
"You wish"  
  
"Listen Joey, you haven't the slightest idea of just who you're messing with.  
  
We're the Garder Snakes, we do what we please when we wish to. Murder, rape,  
  
whatever we want to do"  
  
"You're sick"said Joey.  
  
"Perhaps, power is our cure and those egyptian god  
  
monsters are what we need to help cure the sickness"  
  
"You think all those things are such fun don't ya? Well  
  
then I'm goinna put al yas guys outta commision, got that!"  
  
"Many have tried, but the garder snakes can't  
  
be beaten. No one, out of the many who tried, could ever  
  
bring us down no matter how hard they tried"  
  
"Is that so!"  
  
"Yes. You see we also enjoy kidnapping. Sometimes  
  
it's customary to bring in new members. We show them the way of  
  
the Garder Snakes over and over until they find themselves  
  
attracted to it"  
  
"Do everyone a favor and keep your sick stories off of  
  
the dueling field"said Joey.  
  
"Very well, so make a move unless you wanna pass"  
  
"Don't count on it!"said Joey drawing.  
  
"I place two card face down and summon  
  
Ax Raider in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1150.  
  
"Attack his Jinzo#7"  
  
Joey:400 Stevis:400  
  
"Their lifepoints are equal again"said Yugi.  
  
"Not bad, but you've made things so much easier for me.  
  
Gest Guardias, attack!"  
  
"Hold Snakey, activate Skull Dice! This will lower  
  
your monsters power depending on the roll of the die"  
  
It landed on a 2.  
  
"Now your monster's attack power's been cut in half!   
  
Ax Raider, battle blade strike!"  
  
Joey:400 Stevis:350  
  
"Not bad, but you've just sealed the deal! With Gest Guardias  
  
gone I can play mask of regnance. It allows me to control your monster!"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"With the Axe Raider under his control and no  
  
other monsters on Joey's field, he'll wipe out  
  
Joey's remaining lifepoints"thought Yugi.  
  
"Stay strong Joey"said Yami.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Some kid out here wishes to see you. He said you invited him"  
  
"What! Let him in"  
  
"This kid's got some explaining to do"thought Kaiba.  
  
Dejiro stepped in as the worker closed the door behind him.  
  
"You got some nerve"  
  
"Listen Seto Kaiba, I'm not here to cause trouble. I need your help"  
  
"Why should I help you after you lied your way into here  
  
and interupted me in my work"  
  
"Because we share a common enemy in the Garder Snakes. Rumors gone round  
  
about how your little brother was attacked"  
  
"So you're saying these Garder Snakes are behind this?"said Kaiba  
  
now more interested.  
  
"Yeah, they have my sister captive too. They plan to kill her"  
  
"Allright, I'll help. Only because I have a score to settle with them"  
  
"Thanks Kaiba"  
  
"Just get out"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Aw, I saw the hope in your eyes Jane. You really thought  
  
this duel would detirmine your freedom? You're here for the remained  
  
of your life. In fact, I'm in the modd for a little one on one"  
  
He stood up and walked over to Jane.He kneeld down and  
  
unzipped her pants.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Time to bring this chapter to a close. Attack Axe Raider!"  
  
"Not so fast, activate Energy Drain! This magic card zaps your monster's strength  
  
down to 0 for one turn"  
  
"Lucky move Joey Wheeler"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Now to fionish ya off! Monster Reborn, bring back his Gest Guardias!"  
  
"No, I have nothing leaft!"  
  
"That a boy Joey!"cheered Yugi.  
  
"Finish him off"said Yami.  
  
"Gest Guardias, attack his Axe Raider!"  
  
Joey:400 Stevis:0000  
  
"You lose!"  
  
"I was so close! So close! No, I won't let this happen!"  
  
"Get lost"said Joey.  
  
"Tough duel, but no one out there can beat Joey Wheeler"he thought.  
  
"I'll duel you Yugi! I win, then I'll take the egyptian god cards!"  
  
"You stupid? You can't beat me, so you think Yugi's gonna be easier?"said Joey.  
  
A needle darted point blank into the back of Stevis's neck.  
  
Joey and Yugi saw Calback standing by the tree, clapping his hands.  
  
"Not bad Joey, but things have only begun"  
  
"Enough talk cowboy! Let's finish this here and now! Now that  
  
your friend blurted out what you guys do, I'm gonna see to it  
  
you're put out of buisness"  
  
"You defeat Stevis and think you can take all the Garder Snakes out?  
  
This runs much thicker then you think. Many will try like you but  
  
all will fail. Don't think you're on the sidelines Yugi Moto, you and  
  
that abysmal excuse for a Phroah are gonna be deselated, then we'll  
  
take your puzzle. With the power of all 3 god cards and all 7 millenium  
  
items, we will gain infinite strength"  
  
"Dream on"said Joey.  
  
"You and your fellow Garder Snakes can bring your worst. But hear me,  
  
you're all going down! We'll take you down piece by piece until only  
  
you're leaft, then we'll finish you off and your band of sickos  
  
will never be around to torment people for your sick amusement  
  
ever again"said Yugi.  
  
The millenium puzzle glew.  
  
"YUGIOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle.  
  
"C'mon you coward, if you think I'm so easily dealth with then  
  
face me now! You're the leader of these Garder Snakes, so why not  
  
take us on yourselves"  
  
"So they really think I'm the leader of the Garder Snakes?"he thought.  
  
"We'll take you soon enough. However first you have much to learn and  
  
we have much to do in preperation. Fare-  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
Calback snickered at the sight of Kaiba and Dejiro, who have arrived.  
  
"Kaiba!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Who's the kid?"asked Joey.  
  
"Allright you little punk, you abused my little brother,  
  
a price you will pay dearly. So if you have any guts, come on over  
  
here and let's end this"  
  
"Give me back my sister, now!"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, how good of you to join us. You however little boy  
  
would be wise to stay out of this"  
  
"NOW! I want my sister back now! I swear if you've done anything to her,  
  
I won't rest until you're dead in a pool of your own blood!"  
  
"You got some nerve kid, threatening me. You have no place in this"  
  
"You have my sisiter captive, so it IS my buisness! Just give her back and you   
  
can do whatever you want!"  
  
"Sorry, can't comply"  
  
"GIVE HER BACK!"  
  
"Face me you coward"said Kaiba.  
  
"Just give up!"said Joey.  
  
"Stop this madness now!"said Yami.  
  
"Well, the plot has thickened, hasn't it? I'm  
  
afraid I won't be handing you anything on a silver platter.  
  
We'll come to you, not the other way around. We'll  
  
deal with you when we please, in the meantime you better be concerned  
  
with those you hold close to your heart. Like Stevis said, Murder, Rape, and Kidnapping  
  
are our faviroute kind of games and we will play them"  
  
He dashed off like lightning, nowhere to be seen.  
  
"So who are you kid?"asked Joey.  
  
"Dejiro"  
  
"Why do they have your sister captive?"asked Yami.  
  
"I don't know really. You see, ever since her dissapearance we've  
  
had somekind of link. She's been telling me all she can. They're probaly making me  
  
hear her pain just to taunt me. Jane said they plan to offer her for  
  
this ultimate power. I know you have the awnsers to this whole  
  
Shadow Realm buisness and I wanna know what!"  
  
"Very well"said Yami"We will do everything we can to help get your sister back"  
  
Jane layed on the floor, her clothes back on, her hands still bound as  
  
Vendick removed her gag and placed her unconcious body in bed.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Shadow Challenge

United We Stand  
  
While Kaiba went back home("See ya losers later"he told them) Dejiro went into   
  
Yugi's granpa's gameshop.  
  
"This is our friend Dejiro, we just met him outside"said Yugi(reverting back)  
  
"Nice to meet ya young lad"he said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thank you sir"said Dejiro.  
  
"Is that a DuelDisk on your arm? It is, you're a duelist aren't ya!"  
  
"Not quite, the only reason I took the card game is because it's the only  
  
way to save my sister. She's being held captive by a group called the  
  
Garder Snakes"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear, but what does that have to do with Duel Monsters?"  
  
"These Garder Snakesd are Duelists, if I can beat them then I'll get my sister back"  
  
"My friend, Duel Monsters is not about revenge, it's about having fun  
  
and testing your thinking skills. Rarely should it ever get personal"  
  
"This is diffrent sir. These guys are psychotic, I can only-  
  
Dejiro broke off right there. He saw himself in the middle of  
  
a Green area with all kinds of spots and flashes going around.  
  
"Not this again!"he gasped.  
  
Dejiro looked over and saw Jane on the floor, her hands free this time.  
  
Dejiro wasted no tiem, he dashed over to her. Reality and Fantasy were no more,  
  
he just charged head on.  
  
He made it to her with ease and kneeled down by her side.  
  
He noticed her face, her eyes bloodshot to the extremem and tears  
  
falling down her face faster then boulders with more coming.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Talk to me!"said Dejiro shaking her.  
  
She looked up at him. Dejiro held back the gasp.   
  
Never, no matter what she went through, has Jane ever looked  
  
so repulsive. Her face even had marks close to her mouth and  
  
eyes. She looked like a demon almost.  
  
She closed her eyes, and with a small whimper more tears came.  
  
"What's wrong! Tell me!"  
  
"He raped me!"  
  
It was at that moment he snapped back.  
  
He was at the gameshop again, on his hands and knees, breathing hard.  
  
Yugi and Joey standing over him, along with Grandpa.  
  
"Yo, you're scaring me! You allright!"asked Joey, in a very panicked voice.  
  
Dejiro stood himself up.  
  
"What happened?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Remember when I said me and Jane had a connection?  
  
I believe the Garder Snakes are letting me hear here  
  
cries of pain. She's been raped"  
  
"Are you sure you aren't just hearing things?"asked Joey.  
  
"I'm sure it's for real"  
  
"He's probaly right. These Garder Snakes probaly  
  
have the power to do these kind of things,  
  
most people with knowledge of the millenium items  
  
7 times out of 10 have powers of their own"  
  
"Is she your age?"asked Grandpa.  
  
Dejiro nodded.  
  
"Man! Those guys are the definition of messed up!  
  
They make Yami Malik seem pleasant!"said Joey.  
  
Watching them from the eyes of a dead fly was Vendick.  
  
"They're suprised now, but just wait until they meet our newest member.  
  
But that can wait. But when they meet him, won't they be suprised! In the meantime,  
  
I'll deal with the Pharoah and his pathetic vessel Yugi Moto"  
  
"Let me handle them"  
  
From behind a strange boy about 15 years of age stepped out,  
  
his face covered by a hood and with a cape on as well as long Black boots,  
  
a sweatshirt and pants.  
  
"Gallion, you remain here. I have plans for  
  
the Pharoah and his friends. You remain here.  
  
My set up is absoloutely flawless, and will be more  
  
fun then just some measily duel"  
  
Gallion nodded and stepped out. Vendick took out his Snake Crown, and a wicked  
  
grin grew on his face.  
  
"Have fun in the Shadow Realm my friends"  
  
"So now what?"asked Dejiro.  
  
As though on que, he vanished.  
  
"What the!"gasped Joey.  
  
Joey vanished as well.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Yugi vanished.  
  
On his way back to Kaiba corp, Kaiba vanished.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and Dejiro were all in somekind of desert.  
  
"Is this someone's idea of a joke!"said Kaiba.  
  
"I'm not laughing"said Joey.  
  
"I bet those Garder Snakes are behind this"said Dejiro.  
  
"Has to be"said Yugi.  
  
"Get a clue Yugi, how could they possibly make us vanish into  
  
a desert miles away?"  
  
"This isn't any ordinary desert"  
  
A Black hole opened and Calback stepped out.  
  
"You again"said Joey.  
  
"You aren't in your realm any more boys, this is the Shadow realm,  
  
a realm in which we have total control"  
  
"AW!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"ENough weith your hocus pocus nonsense, where are we really!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Denigh it all you want Seto, but it changes nothing. Instead of going through the trouble  
  
of dueling you, we're gonna have you roam the shadow realm. There are ways to escape,  
  
but you'll have to find them. If you die Yugi Moto, we get your puzzle, if you  
  
die Joey Wheeler, we get your egyptian god cards  
  
But you do have these special shadow disks to keep"  
  
They all looked to see a new kind of DuelDisk on their arms. It had 3 diffrent slots with  
  
what appeared to be 3 diffrent decks.  
  
"There are 3 diffrent slots, ones for your Magic, Trap, and Monster cards.  
  
You have no lifepoints, instead the way you die is  
  
like in your realm. If a monster or something else manages to kill you,  
  
then so long. All you have to do is draw the monster. Once you draw it,  
  
it is automaticly summoned. Of course they aren't just mindless  
  
puppets like in the card game, they may or may not obey you. So I  
  
would think twice about playing your really strong monsters. The stronger  
  
the monsters are, the harder it will be for you to control them"  
  
"What!"they all gasped.  
  
"I'd have to say you're at a pretty big disadvantage. We'll be watching, so good luck"  
  
Calback stepped back through the hole and it was gone.  
  
"Stay calm everyone. If we're gonna pull through we're gonna need to work   
  
together"  
  
Yugi's millenium puzlle glew and shook around.  
  
"YUGIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle, taking over. Dejiro however wasn't paying very close attention.  
  
"Let's move out"said Yami.  
  
"Hey, you aren't giving the orders around here Yugi. We're gonna  
  
do things my way. Now let's see if I can draw us a good flying monster"  
  
"Kaiba!"gasped Yami.  
  
"What is it Yugi"said Kaiba annoyed.  
  
"We have to be careful, don't forget what he said.  
  
The monster may not obey, so you have to be very careful"  
  
"Whatever"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
There were labels for the magic, trap and monster card  
  
areas.  
  
"Perfect! Come forth Spear Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 0000  
  
Spear Dragon gave a deafening roar as it was summoned.  
  
Kaiba climbed on.  
  
"Spear Dragon, go"  
  
"What about us!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Look, I'm out for myself, so you can stay together if you want,  
  
but I won't need you. Spear Dragon, let's go"  
  
However Spear Dragon dumped Kaiba off of his back and tried  
  
to slam his beak into Kaiba who rolled out of the way.  
  
"Hey, obey me!"  
  
Spear Dragon merely launched a fireball at him.  
  
Kaiba dived backwards, barely avoiding the attack.  
  
"Whoa! He may be a jerk but we gotta help him! Hope this works!"  
  
Joey drew FlameSwordsman.  
  
"Go, FLameSwordsman!"  
  
"Be careful with it Joey"warned Yami.  
  
Flame Swordsman appeared, face to face with Joey.  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600  
  
"Can you help us out?"  
  
FlameSwordsman nodded and struck Spear Dragon down with it's Sword. The Spear  
  
Dragon got back up and blasted it back.  
  
FlameSwordsman got up, with his sword colliding with the dragon's beak,  
  
however the FlameSwordsman was brought down to a knee.  
  
"Oh man! Oh man, in the card game Spear Dragon's attack power is  
  
higher then FlameSwordsman's. He's no match!"  
  
Dejiro drew a magic card.  
  
"Go Ax of Despair! Power up his FlameSwordsman"  
  
A large ax appeared and flew over to FlameSwordsman.  
  
The Flameswordsman took it and swiped the dragon back.  
  
With a barbaric slash, the FlameSwordsman planted a serious wound  
  
into the spear dragon. The mighty beast fell to the ground, dieing.  
  
FLameSwordsman returned.  
  
Suprisingly, the Spear Dragon was bleeding to death. Dejiro covered his  
  
eyes, this wasn't a horror movie, this death was real and far worse then what you  
  
see in the movies.  
  
"Wow, looks like this is gonna be a rough ride"said Joey.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. A Boy and his Duel Monster

United We Stand  
  
"You imbisiles! So much for my Spear Dragon"said Kaiba.  
  
"Excuse us for saving your hide"said Joey.  
  
"I didn't need your help. I have plunty of   
  
monsters who could crush Spear Dragon"  
  
"You couldn't control them if you can't control that Spear Dragon"  
  
said Joey.  
  
"Spear Dragon was simply foolish, my other monsters will obey me"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Joey and Kaiba turned to the obviously enraged Dejiro.  
  
"This isn't some game! My sister's life hangs in the balance here!  
  
I wasn't there for her when those sickos raped her! I'm not gonna stand back while  
  
they continue having their way with her! I don't care if I have to do this alone or not, I'm gonna  
  
get out of here and bring my sister home where she belongs"  
  
Dejiro ran off quickly.  
  
"Dejiro, wait!"called Yami.  
  
Joey was still somewhat stunned by the anger in Dejiro's face, Yami wasn't  
  
very fast so couldn't catch him and Kaiba really didn't care.  
  
"Dejiro's right, arguing will get us nowhere"said Yami.  
  
"Well, we better follow him"said Joey.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Go ahead, I can handle myself"  
  
Kaiba walked the opposite direction. They both knew they weren't gonna  
  
convince Kaiba, so they walked the opposite path. Kaiba could defend himself,  
  
Dejiro they weren't so sure of.  
  
Dejiro stopped, taking a breath.  
  
"I need better transportation"he said.  
  
He drew from his monster arsenal, and got Cyber Falcon.  
  
"Go Cyber Falcon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Cyber Falcon, can you fly me across the desert?"asked Dejiro.  
  
The Cyber Falcon gave out a caw and bent over, it's wings  
  
spreading out.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate this"  
  
Dejiro sat ontop as Cyber Falcon took off.  
  
The thrill was scary and thrilling, however he kept himself focused on his real mission:To bring  
  
his sister Jane back home safe and sound.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Joey walked their way, no sign of civilasation.  
  
"This is totaly bogus"said Joey.  
  
"Keep calm Joey, we'll make it out soon enough. I just hope  
  
Dejiro and Kaiba can"said Yami.  
  
"I'm more worried about Dejiro. Kaiba's a great duelist but we  
  
don't know anything about Dejiro's skills. He could be in over  
  
his head"thought Yugi.  
  
Watching was Vendick, along with Calbaci  
  
and Gallion.  
  
"This is boring"said Calback.  
  
"I know, they aren't even doing anything"said Gallion.  
  
"Don't worry boys, I have a feeling things are going to  
  
get good real soon. In the meantime, I have some  
  
buisness to get to"  
  
Vendick walked back into Jane's cell, where she layed on her side, her  
  
face turned away from Vendick, her hands still bound together.  
  
"How do we feel today?"asked Vendick.  
  
Jane refused to respond.  
  
"Not very respectful are we?"  
  
Vendick opened the cell door and sat beside Jane. Jane gulped  
  
quitely, her stomach feeling like it had a bomb in it. Her body   
  
tensed, she closed her eyes. She knew Vendick came here for more  
  
then to check on her and she couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
He put his cold, clammy hand on her face. Oh so cold! She flinched  
  
but besides that did nothing. If she tried to resist in any way  
  
she would get beaten, of course he'd always made sure to beat her  
  
at least once a day.  
  
"Such a tender face. I had a sister like you once, but she was a child of light  
  
as well. Looky here, you haven't even sipped your water"  
  
Vendick knew as well as Jane that she couldn't sip any with her hands tied  
  
behind her back. He sat her up, and poored it slowly down her throat.  
  
It felt so refreshing, she wanted more.  
  
Of course the water was drugged, so Jane soon found herself fast asleep.  
  
"Rest easy girl"  
  
He took her sneakers off and carried them away. She didn't need them  
  
anymore, not where she was going.  
  
Her last thoughts before falling alseep were "SOmeone, anyone, stop this!"  
  
"This is taking too long Yug, at this rate we'll be elders by the time   
  
we get out of this realm"said Joey.  
  
"I assure you Joey, we'll escape in time. We just have to keep going"said Yami.  
  
From out of nowhere appeared a Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 2000.  
  
"A Duel Monster. I've seen this one before, he'll be easy to trash. Allright deck, don't let me down"  
  
The monster he drew was Seyaru, Matt's card.  
  
It had an ATK of 2500 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"Come on out Seyaru!"  
  
"Joey, be careful!"gasped Yami.  
  
Seyaru appeared with a roar.  
  
"Allright Seyaru, let's toast that overgrown pebble!"  
  
However Seyaru merely roared again.  
  
"I knew it, Seyaru's too powerful for Joey to control. I'll have  
  
to get a monster out"thought Yugi.  
  
The Giant Soldier of Stone tried slicing Joey in half, however Joey leaped back.  
  
"Please Seyaru, Matt treasured you, so do I. You're a symbol of our friendship,  
  
please, do it for Matt!"  
  
Calback was amused at Joey's words.  
  
"Idiot, Seyaru dosen't have such memories, you can't control him"  
  
Seyaru blasted at Joey.  
  
"Aw man, there's nowhere I can run, this is it"thought Joey.  
  
"My Dark Magician, I know he'll obey me"thought Yugi.  
  
"Farewell Joey Wheeler"said Calback.  
  
Seyaru's attack collided with another attack. The 2 exploded together,  
  
leaving Joey safe.  
  
"Dark Magician, awesome!"said Joey.  
  
"Dark Magician, don't destroy Seyaru, he belongs to Joey"said Yami.  
  
"Understood Pharoah. The other one?"  
  
"Destroy him!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
The Soldier of Stone swung it's sword down, which Dark Magician easily blocked with his  
  
septor.  
  
"Child's Play. It's insulting you would challenge the Pharoah with such  
  
a pitiful weapon"  
  
Seyaru fired a massive fireball straight at Dark Magician.  
  
"Oh no, I have to do something!"thought Joey drawing from his  
  
Trap arsenal.  
  
"Go Magic Arm Shield!"  
  
A shiled came out with 2 arms. Dark Magician was suprised as the Stone Soldier was  
  
pulled right behind him, and into Seyaru's blast.  
  
The Stone Soldier was now a pile of rubble. Seyaru turned around  
  
to face Joey.  
  
"C'mon Seyaru, take your best shot!"  
  
Seyaru saw that look in Joey's eyes. Joey was actualy gonna  
  
just take the blast.  
  
"If you truly hate me then take your best shot!"  
  
"I hope Joey knows what he's doing, that Seyaru may actualy be prepared to  
  
strike Joey"thought Yugi.  
  
"Dark Magician, go into defence"ordered Yami.  
  
Dark Magician nodded and stood to a knee, his septor covering most  
  
of his body.  
  
Seyaru hovered down onto the ground, and lowered it's head.  
  
Joey pat on it, and Seyaru felt wanted.  
  
With a roar, Seyaru turned around.  
  
"You'll let us ride on your back?"  
  
Seyaru nodded.  
  
"Awesome, let's go Yug!"  
  
"Dark Magician return!"  
  
The Dark Magician went back inside Yami's deck and once they were on top, Seyaru  
  
took flight.  
  
"I owe you big Seyaru"said Joey.  
  
Seyaru gave another roar and soared on.  
  
Calback snickered.  
  
"Why the smile? They survived"said Gallion.  
  
"Well at least we got some action. It wouldn't be much  
  
fun if they died right away. This is only the beggining, let's see if they can all make it to  
  
the climaxc. And what a climax it'll be!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Lord of Illusions

United We Stand  
  
Vendick leaft a bruised Jane in her bedroom as he was able to watch everyone in the Shadow Realm   
  
at once.  
  
"Let's see, what's the next twist in their never ending struggle? I know, let's  
  
see what the new boy can do. Yes, Dejiro will give us some fine entertainment  
  
I'm sure"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Cyber Falcon was much faster then Dejiro expected.  
  
He was allready out of the desert. Now he was hovering above somekind of village.  
  
There were tents, stands, and Duel Monsters of course though there  
  
were some lost souls there.  
  
"Cyber Falcon, let's land here"  
  
The Cyber Falcon cawked and they landed.  
  
"Thanks buddy, take a rest"  
  
After another cawk, Cyber Falcon returned to within his  
  
Monster Arsenal.  
  
A Whity Phantom appeared right in front of him.  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 1400  
  
"Excuse me young lad, would you like to buy some weaponry?  
  
Some fine julery perhaps? Or even a fine young lady?"  
  
"No thanks"said Dejiro.  
  
"Don't leave just yet my boy, I have such a fine selection"said Wity Phantom coming out  
  
in front of him.  
  
"Look, I said no"said Dejiro.  
  
"Ah, so stubborn. Then simply give me a portion of your soul"  
  
"What, no way!"  
  
"Look brat I want out of this Shadow Realm and I need portions  
  
of souls to do it. Now give me a small portion of your soul!"  
  
said Wity Phantom becoming angry.  
  
Dejiro drew a monster from his deck.  
  
"Go Celtic Guardian!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Celtic Guardian, could you take this guy for us?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"I'd be more then happy to"said Celtic Guardian.  
  
Celtic Guardian swung it's sword, however Wity Phantom dodged.  
  
"Wanna play rough, eh?"  
  
Celtic Guardian struck again and again but to no avail.  
  
"I don't get it, Celtic Guardian's attack is higher, he should  
  
be able slash that phantom, unless, of course! Witty Phantom's defense is higher  
  
then Celtic Guardian's, allowing him to dodge my monster's attacks. Maybe I can use  
  
a trap card"thought Dejiro.  
  
Celtic Guardian swung again but no luck. As Wity Phantom spun around, he saw a mirror  
  
in front of him.  
  
"What's this?"he asked.  
  
The Celtic Guardian stabbed Wity Phantom right through the chest. Wity Phantom  
  
fell down, bleeding.  
  
"Man, nothing like in the virtual arenas"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Thanks Celtic Guardian"  
  
"Thank you for helping me. Count on my assistance in the future"  
  
Celtic Guardian went right back into Dejiro's deck.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Vendick seemed very pleased by what he saw.  
  
"Most entertaining.Now what to do next? Ah yes,  
  
I have an idea. Dark Eyes Illusionist, do your thing"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Excuse me young lad, can you help me?"asked Witch of the Black Forest.  
  
It had an ATK of 1100 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Sure, why not? What's the problem?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"That Witty Phantom you just beat has my sister's captive  
  
and planned to sell them. He has partners who will do it  
  
even without him. I'm not nearly strong enough, so may  
  
you help me?"she asked.  
  
"Sure thing"said Dejiro.  
  
"Thank you! Come, I can take us there!"  
  
The eye on her forehead glew, and before Dejiro could even notice  
  
a change in scenery, they were in the halls of somekind of dungeon.  
  
"Whoa, that was quick"said Dejiro.  
  
The Witch of the Black Forest grew a sinister grin.  
  
"Guards, seize him!"  
  
Dozens of Guardian of the Throne room popped out.  
  
It had an ATK of 1650 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"You tricked me!"said Dejiro as 2 of them grabbed his arms.  
  
The Witch of the Black Forest laughed and morphed into  
  
Dark Eyes Illusionest.  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 0000.  
  
"What kind of Duel Monster are you?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"A very special one Dejiro, one with great power"  
  
"You know my name!"  
  
"Of course I do boy, I need to know who you are  
  
if I'm gonna be using your soul to bring me  
  
back to the real world"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes, you heared me!"said Dark Eyes Illusionest.  
  
Dejiro's hands were bound behind him with rope  
  
tied tightly around his body as well.  
  
"You little sneak you! C'mon you coward, why don't   
  
ya untie me and face me like a man!"said Dejiro.  
  
"I'm not a man, I'm a master of Black magic. Soon, your  
  
soul will be used to help revive me"  
  
"Is that so!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Now it's time to begin!"  
  
Dark Eyes Illusionist waved it's arms  
  
which brought them to a large room.  
  
The Guardian of the Throne room dropped him on the ground face  
  
first as the Dark Eyes Illusionist began chanting in a very strange language.  
  
"If I can manage to summon a Duel Monster then he'll free me.  
  
I just hope it's one who'll listen"thought Dejiro.  
  
He wiggled his fingers to his monster card area, and was able to draw.  
  
Out came the Dark Titan of Terror.  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 1100.  
  
"Psst, can you help me out here?"whispered Dejiro.  
  
Dark Eyes Illusionist noticed the Dark Titan of Terror before him.  
  
"Hello there my friend, did he summon you?"  
  
Dark Titan of Terror nodded.  
  
"Remove his device"  
  
Dark Titan of Terror did so.  
  
"Who's side you on!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Dark Titan of Terror is an old friend of mine  
  
young Dejiro, now don't interupt. Now I have to start all over"  
  
His Shadow Disk was tossed to the other side. They were all distracted by the   
  
chant so Dejiro made his move. He squirmed over to his Shadow Disk.  
  
With only his legs to push him it was very difficult. However he managed   
  
the trip. He rolled over and sat himself up, his back facing the Shadow Disk.  
  
He drew with his bound hands, and saw Ansatsu.  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1200.  
  
It came out of his card very silently.  
  
"Ansastsu, please, can you help me out? You're my last  
  
hope buddy. C'mon, for a friend?"  
  
Ansastsu used his blades to slash through the ropes.  
  
"Thanks buddy!"said Dejiro.  
  
Dark Eyes Illusionist turned around.  
  
"Destroy that pesky ninja, then recapture Dejiro"  
  
Ansatsu threw many of his blades at the Guardian of the Throne room,  
  
more were coming however.  
  
"Looks like you'll need some help!"said Dejiro drawing another monster.  
  
"Go Kojikocky! Help us out!"  
  
"Sure thing!"he said.  
  
Dejiro knew Kojikocky was too weak so he drew a magic card.  
  
"Go Invigoration! Power him up!"  
  
Kojikocky slashed the Dark Titan of Terror in half before it could make a move.  
  
Ansatsu had destroyed all of the Guardian of the Throne room.  
  
"Allright, now go for Dark Eyes Illusionist!"  
  
However as they came, a giant cage came down on them both.  
  
They tried slashing through the cage but it was too strong.  
  
"What's the deal!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"The Nightmare Steel cage, it comes in handy"  
  
"How did you come in use of the power of a magic card!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Magic comes natural to those of strength my friend"  
  
Dark Eyes illusionist waved his arms, and Dejiro became surrounded by a Black  
  
mist, with no sign of Dark Eyes Illusionist.  
  
"Where are ya!"said Dejiro.  
  
Out from the fog appeared a Wall of Illusion, which sent him flying back.  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 1850  
  
"C'mon you coward, fight me!"  
  
Jane walked right out of the wall!  
  
"Jane!"said Dejiro.  
  
Another walked out, then another, then more and more.  
  
"Who needs the one you lost, you got all of us"  
  
"We're the same in every aspect,we look exactly like her, smell  
  
like her, wear her clothes, don't you want us instead"  
  
"No, I want the real one!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
A bruised Jane appeared in front of Dejiro, her clothes tattered.  
  
"I, loved you. I thought you loved me"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Then, why, how come you're letting them do this to me!"she said, sobbing.  
  
"I, I tried-  
  
"You let them hurt me!"  
  
"Dejiro, wake up!"said Kojikocky.  
  
"None of this is real, snap out of it!"said Kojikocky.  
  
"Allright, enough games!"said Dejiro.  
  
All the Janes dissapeared, leaving Dark Eyes Illusionist.  
  
"What, you, you-  
  
"Your mind games are over!"said Dejiro drawing a magic card.  
  
"Go Ax of Despair!"said Dejiro.  
  
Kocjikocky broke through the cage and attacked.  
  
"Activate Special ability! I can paralyze an attacking monster!"  
  
"You forgot about me"said Ansastsu.  
  
Dark Eyes Illusionist was slaughtered.  
  
The fog dissapeared, and they were back in town. Kojickock and Ansastu had allready  
  
returned to his monster zone.  
  
"Hang on Jane"said Dejiro"I'm comin for ya, then those Garder Snakes are gonna  
  
be the ones in pain"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Showdown in Crystal palace:Blue Eyes vs

United We Stand  
  
Vendick seemed very pleased with what he saw.  
  
"A fine performance from Dejiro as well. Now let's give Seto Kaiba  
  
a chance to shine in the spotlight. Let's see, who shall be the one to  
  
trouble are contestant? I know. Yes, Black Luster Soldier! I offer up the souls of   
  
Giant Soldier of Stoen and Black Eyes Illusionist, as well as Spear Dragon with the  
  
power of my Snake Crown to summon the!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Unlike Spear Dragon, Kaiba was easily able to handle his Koumori Dragon.  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"I know there's a way out of here and I'll find it!"vowed Kaiba.  
  
In front of him, a Black Vortex opened.  
  
"What! Is that the Dark Hole!"  
  
His Koumori Dragon was absorbed within, as well as Kaiba. While the dragon  
  
was obliterated, Kaiba was sent spiraling. He felt his breath being absorbed from  
  
his body. However just when the fear of dying reached his mind, he landed inside  
  
a large room with Crystal wall and flooring.  
  
"Oh great, now where am I?"  
  
Black Luster Soldier stared at him from atop a peek.  
  
"I think I'll give him a little warm up first.  
  
Go sick'em boys!"ordered Black Luster Soldier.  
  
Kaiba thought he heared a voice however found no one.  
  
"Maybe the way back is in this place somewhere. Once I get back those Garder Snakes  
  
will be put out of buisness for good, just like I did to Gozoboros, my stepfather"  
  
All of a sudden, images of Gozoboros appeared on the walls and floors.  
  
Kaiba stood his ground, he wasn't gonna show fear towards him.  
  
"You must have discipline Seto, it's the only way to defeat your enemies!"  
  
"Shut up! You're nothing now!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Games are for kiddies!"  
  
"You're nothing but processed data now old man, so go back to  
  
playing with yoiur virtual Duel Monsters"  
  
Gozoboros's image faded, replaced with Mokuba's.  
  
"Mokuba! What's going on!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"What do you mean Seto, I didn't do anything! I swear!"  
  
"Go! Go away Mokuba, you should be ashamed!"  
  
"That's in the past Mokuba, it's over now"said Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba was growing very frustrated with all this.  
  
"Enough of these mindgames! Who's behind this!"  
  
From under the quaking ground popped up a squad of Labravo.  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"I highly doubt these twits are behind this but if they wanna fight they got one"thought  
  
Kaiba drawing a monster.  
  
"Go Vorse Raider!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 1200.  
  
Vorse Raider appeared in front of Kaiba.  
  
"Vorse Raider, destroy those machines immdiately!"  
  
"I like the way you talk"said Vorse Raider.  
  
Vorse Raider took his large sickle and slashed through  
  
one Labravo, then another, then another, then the last.  
  
"Nice work"said Kaiba.  
  
"Hey, it's my job"said Vorse Raider.  
  
Down from the peek leaped Black Luster Soldier.  
  
It had an ATK of 3000 and DEF of 2500.  
  
"Is that, a Black Luster Soldier!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"He's mine"said VOrse Raider charging up.  
  
"No, he's too strong you fool!"yelled Kaiba.  
  
Vorse Raider ignored him and slashed his sickle down,  
  
which shattered under Black Luster Soldier's blade. He was swiped  
  
back to the ground by Black Luster Soldier's sword.  
  
Kaiba drew a trap card, however Black Luster Soldier charged at him.  
  
Vorse Raider stood up and blocked with the rod part of his sickle,  
  
which was shattered. Black Luster Soldier slashed his sword in front  
  
of Vorse Raider, creating flames that sent him flying back.  
  
Kaiba's trap card was Viruse Cannon, it allowed him to destroy 10 magic cards in  
  
an opponent's deck, a trap which was useless.  
  
"Vorse Raider, return now!"  
  
Vorse Raider went back into the deck, and Kaiba drew a new card.  
  
"You're finished Black Luster Soldier, go Blue Eyes!"  
  
It appeared with a might roar. It had an ATK of 3000 and DEF of 2500.  
  
"Blue Eyes, White lightning!"  
  
Black Luster Soldier sent dark flames out from his sword,  
  
which clashed with the attack. Black Luster Soldier then leaped  
  
up to slash down Blue Eyes with his sword, which the Blue Eyes blocked  
  
with a tail strike.  
  
"Their attack and defense power are comepletely equal. They're evenly  
  
matched in every aspect, it's a stalemate"thought Kaiba.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Vendick clapped his hands.  
  
"A Blue Eyes vs Black Luster Soldier, what a battle! However I think it's time  
  
to tip the odds"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Blue Eyes swiped it's claw at Black Luster Soldier, who leaped back to avoid it.  
  
"This is taking too long"thought Kaiba.  
  
From the sky appeared a pendant, which went around the Soldier's neck.  
  
"A Black Pendant!"  
  
Black Luster Soldier energized and slashed Blue Eyes down hard. Blue Eyes went  
  
sliding right in front of Kaiba.  
  
"You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves!"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
"I use Polmerasation, to fuse my Blue Eyes with the other 2 in my deck, and  
  
create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"What is this!"gasped Black Luster Soldier.  
  
It had an ATK of 4500 and DEF of 4800.  
  
With a thunderous blast, the ultimate dragon blasted  
  
Black Luster Soldier down hard, sending him sliding"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, but victory won't come so easily!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
2 more pendants came out and wrapped around Black Luster Soldier's neck.  
  
The Black Luster Soldier struck at the ultimate Dragon who blasted  
  
it's Nuetron Blast.  
  
The attacks exploded, causing Kaiba to slide back a few feet however he was still standing.  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"You're dead!"said Black Luster Soldier.  
  
Another pendant came down, raising the Soldier's attack yet again.  
  
"NO!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
Ultimate Dragon hit the soldier, who landed on the ground. After holding it  
  
back for a few seconds, he punched the attack right back.  
  
The ultimate dragon flew high and out of the way.  
  
"NOw what!"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"We ain't getting nowherez Yug"said Joey.  
  
They were walking in a forest now, Joey deciding to give Seyaru a break.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, as soon as we find Dejiro, we'll find a way out"said Yugi.  
  
"What about Kaiba?"asked Joey.  
  
"He's made it clear he won't work with us. He'll probaly come   
  
along though. Kaiba can take care of himself Joey, Dejiro I don't know  
  
about. He could be a rookie for all we know"said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget our monsters are real now. So if Dejiro  
  
can't control his monsters, oh boy, we better hurry up and find him fast Yug!"  
  
From out of the trees popped out 2 man eating plants.  
  
It had an ATK of 800 and DEF of 600.  
  
"Let's take'em out Joey!"said Yugi.  
  
"No prob!"said Joey as they drew.  
  
"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"said Yugi.  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"Alpha, can you help us?"  
  
"Affirmative"  
  
Alpha slashed through one.  
  
"I summon Hyobusa Knight!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 500.  
  
"Hey buddy, we could use some-  
  
"Say no more"  
  
"He talks!"gasped Joey.  
  
HyobusaKnight slashed it's sword through the remaining plant.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Dejiro was trying to find his way out of the castle.  
  
"This place is huge, I may never find my way out. No way, I'm gonna find Jane and that's final!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Blue Eyes again launched an attack but it missed and was slashed down by Black  
  
Luster Soldier.  
  
"Have your monster quit now!"  
  
Gozaboros and Mokuba's images once again appeared.  
  
"Give up!"they were chanting.  
  
"Wrong!"said Kaiba.  
  
The Ultimate Dragon tackled Black Luster Soldier into the wall. However  
  
it was soon sent flying back. His sword was replaced with an electric sword.  
  
"No, that card raises his attack by 800"thought Kaiba.  
  
He stabbed the sword right into the Ultimate Dragon's chest, sending electric  
  
sparks and the Blue Eyes flying back.  
  
"I have to stop him!"thought Kaiba drawing.  
  
"Go Heavy Storm!"  
  
A large gust came out and blew away the pendants and the swords, the pendants  
  
all heading towards Kaiba.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon however wiped them out with his blast.  
  
"I'm weakend!"  
  
"Nuetron Blast!"  
  
The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack blasted the soldier into  
  
bloodless corpses.  
  
"About time we manhandled him. Now to find a way out. Blast us out of here!"  
  
The Ultimate Dragon blasted through the crystal like wall, revealing a castle where Dejiro was  
  
walking.  
  
"You!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
Dejiro spun around.  
  
"Kaiba! You found me!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Unfourtanately"mumbled Kaiba.  
  
"Whoa, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Aw man, I missed the action"said Dejiro.  
  
"Look I should leave you here however my concious won't let me  
  
do that. Follow me"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vendick applauded.  
  
"Spectacular show! With the power of my Snake Crown, I can watch it  
  
again in a few years. The plot is thickening, and when the climax approaches,  
  
it'll be one to remember!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	9. Battle in the Dungeon PT1

United We Stand  
  
Vendick suprisingly wasn't watching Yugi and co.  
  
in the shadow realm. He re-entered the cell of  
  
Jane, who was thrashing around, trying to free herself.  
  
Vendick allready had a a glass of drugged water ready.  
  
He sat ontop of her and forced it down her throat.  
  
Afterwards he took a needle out and injected somekind of  
  
other drug into Jane's body.  
  
"How do you feel?"asked Vendick.  
  
Jane didn't respond, rather spat in his face. Vendcik wiped it offand gagged Jane quickly.  
  
"You won't be spitting on anyone now will you! Now how are you? Nod if good, shake if bad"  
  
Jane simply turned over and faced the opposite direction trying to work off her gag.  
  
"Fine then just lay there miserably you brat"  
  
Vendick walked out, he was growing tired of her rebellion.  
  
He went back to watch over their progress in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Now for the climax of the century"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Stay close kid, and whatever you do just let me handle everything. Don't play any  
  
cards, got it?"  
  
Dejiro nodded. However Kaiba wasn't gonna be much help as a Trap Hole appeared above them.  
  
Before they knew what was going on, they fell through.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Yug, we're out!"said Joey.  
  
They had made it out of the forest with little difficulty.  
  
They were now outside of somekind of tower.  
  
"What do ya think's in there?"asked Joey.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this"said Yugi.  
  
"Well let's-  
  
A Trap Hole appeared below Yugi, and he was sent plunging down.  
  
"Yugi!"gasped Joey.  
  
The Trap Hole dissapeared.  
  
"If you wanna find your friends, step on inside"said a cocky voice.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Joey busted through the doors to find somekind of weird arena.  
  
"What's the deal!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Don't worry Joey Wheeler, I'll explain everything"  
  
Something elevated above the floor. It was a boy Joey's age. He had  
  
Black hair with a Red bandana with Black Diamons all around it. He had   
  
a Red vest over a Black T-shirt with matching Black pants and shoes. He  
  
had earings as well.   
  
He had dice in his hand, and he was tossing them lightly.  
  
"You're one of them Garder Snakes, aren't ya?"asked Joey.  
  
"I guess you could say that, yes. The name's Duke Devilon.  
  
If you want your commrads back, then you'll have to defeat me"  
  
"No problem Duke! My deck's gonna-  
  
"Hold on. We aren't playing Duel Monsters Joey. We're gonna play  
  
a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters"  
  
"Dungeon Dice?"  
  
"That's right. Step onto the arena and I'll explain"  
  
Joey did so, as did Duke. A slot opened with many dice  
  
in them.  
  
"These dice will be randomized and you'll get 3 every turn.  
  
There are 6 crests. Summoning which allows you to summon a monster.  
  
Magic and trap which you need to activate monster abilities,  
  
movement to move your monster, attack to attack with and defense to  
  
put your monster in defense mode. In order to win, you have  
  
to reach the other side of the board and attack your opponent's heart points.  
  
Each player get's 3 and that's it"  
  
"Allright, got it so far"said Joey.  
  
"Good, then game on!"  
  
"What, but I-  
  
3 dice came up on Joey's field.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, I'll take the first move"said Duke with his dice.  
  
"Just remember when I win you let us out of this dump!"said Joey.  
  
"Don't worry, I will. However I'm not so sure about your chances.  
  
This is my game Joey, I'm a master of dice. That's why I made this game"  
  
"You made this up! Figures!"  
  
"Yes, and now it's time to learn Dungeon Dice the hard way"  
  
"We'll see about that Devilon!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Calback now joined Vendick in watching the 2 play.  
  
"Just wait until Joey learns some of the other stipulations  
  
in this game"said Vendick.  
  
Calback smirked.  
  
"He's finished"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"It's my move, go Dice Roll!"  
  
Joey remembered the crest symbols and saw  
  
only part of the sucsess of Duke's roll.  
  
"Summoning crests, so now I can place a monster on the board. Dimension  
  
the dice!"  
  
A small path piece appeared on the board with a monster.  
  
"Meet Vorse Raider the man Beast!"  
  
It had an ATK of 20 DEF of 10 and Health of 30.  
  
"See that path? It's not much now, but everytime you summon  
  
a monster, a piece of your dungeon path is built. Together they create a  
  
path to lead into your Heart points"  
  
"Fine with me Devilon! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
He got a summoning crest.  
  
"Allright, I got one! Now your monster's got  
  
something to worry about"  
  
"No he dosen't. You see Joey in order to summon  
  
a creature you need 2 summoning crests"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
Duke got another summoning.  
  
"Perfect! Now I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"  
  
It had an ATK of 10 DEF of 30 and Health of 30.  
  
"Now you have 2 monsters to go through"  
  
"Fine with me! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
He got 2 summoning crests.  
  
"Allright, a summoning!"  
  
"Not quite Joey. You see the dice have levels.  
  
The level detirmines what level monster you  
  
can summon. You have a level 4, 3, and 1 die. Meaning you  
  
can't summon anything!"  
  
"You little worm! You held the rules back on purpose!"  
  
"That's right and now it's my move! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
He couldn't summon anything.  
  
"HA! No monster for you"  
  
"Perhaps not but these will come in handy later"  
  
Joey snatched the dice off the board angrily.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
At last, he could summon a monster.  
  
"Allright! Now I play this monster!"  
  
From the piece of dungeon path appeared his Swordsman  
  
of Landstar.  
  
It had an ATK of 10 Def of 10 and Health of 20.  
  
"What a pidiling monster! That thing won't do anything except  
  
make me use up an attack crest"thought Duke.  
  
"It's my move, go Dice Roll!"  
  
Duke sighed with pleasure.  
  
"Another summoning, now I summon Buster Blader!"  
  
It had an ATK of 30 DEF of 20 and Health of 20.  
  
"Just one block is seperating our dungeon paths.  
  
So I'll use a defense crest I stored to switch Gearfried to   
  
defense mode. His special ability raises his defence by 20 for  
  
every extra defense crest, making his defense 50"  
  
"Stored crests?"  
  
"Don't tell me! Yes, you didn't store any of your crests! HA HA!  
  
You just wasted all of those rolls!"  
  
"No fair, you barely told me the basics before we started, this  
  
isn't fair!"  
  
"Well that's too bad Joey. You're just gonna have to manage"  
  
"Fine I will!"  
  
Joey snatched his 3 dice.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
"Level 3, not bad"thought Duke.  
  
The monster the appeared was Cyber Tech Alligator.  
  
It had an ATK of 20 DEF of 15 and Health of 20.  
  
However, Dejiro's face was there on the monster!  
  
"Dejiro! Hey, what stunt you pulling Devilon!"  
  
"Simple. Everytime you roll the faviroute monster  
  
of one of your friends, their soul goes into that monster.  
  
I made sure to put the dice containing your friends into  
  
your slot. So if the monster containing your friend is destroyed,  
  
the soul is destroyed and can't be brought back!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Also your friend Dejiro is leaft helpless.  
  
My Buster Blader could hack that thing with ease.  
  
Thanks to his Dungeon path, the paths of your swordsman is  
  
linked with mine. But I don't even have to go through your  
  
swordsman, because thanks to your careless mistake to put  
  
your monster in that area, I have open acsess to your monster!  
  
Now I'll use the movement crests stored to move my monster right up!"  
  
With the crests used, Buster Blader was only one block away.  
  
"Lucky break Joey, but it dosen't matter. On my next turn  
  
Dejiro will be gone, FOREVER!"  
  
TBC 


	10. Battle in the Dungeon PT2

United We Stand  
  
"Well Joey, I hope you weren't too close to Dejiro, because  
  
he's about to bite the dust!"said Duke.  
  
"I have to protect Dejiro, but I don't know anything about this  
  
game that can help me"thought Joey.  
  
"JOey!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
"Since my soul's out here, I can contact you  
  
in your mind. Listen, I have a special ability that  
  
can help us, but you have to use 2 magic crests in order to   
  
use it"said Dejiro.  
  
"Thanks, just leave everything to me"thought Joey.  
  
"This game just got started Devilon! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
He rolled the Magic crests he needed.  
  
"Aw, no summoning. Looks like I got you where I want you!"  
  
"Who told you I was going for a summoning Devilon!"  
  
"What do you mean!"  
  
"I rolled for 2 Magic Crests, and now I'll use the 2 I rolled  
  
to activate my Cyber Tech Alligator's special ability!"  
  
"He's a rookie, how could he have known that!"thought Duke.  
  
"Allright Dejiro, do your stuff!"  
  
A light emited from Dejiro and it went into the Swordsman of Landstar.  
  
"Now my attack points go to Joey's Swordsman of Landstar!"  
  
Duek just shrugged it off.  
  
"A nice move, but it seems your forgetful. Your monster is  
  
now vulnerable! Thanks to your move I can wipe Dejiro out in just one  
  
attack!"  
  
"Not quite Devilon, I rolled a movement crest!"  
  
"That's only gonna move your monster one space, it won't help!"  
  
"Joey, use that Help screen. It'll guide you through this"said Dejiro.  
  
Joey found the ON button and turned the Help screen on.  
  
After looking on for a few seconds, Joey grinned.  
  
"Now Swordsman of Landstar, use your special ability! Advance 2 spaces  
  
instead of one!"  
  
The Swordsman of Landstar was now in front of Buster Blader.  
  
"Strike him down!"  
  
Landstar:30  
  
Blader:20  
  
Buster Blader lost 10 health.  
  
"What, he's still standing!"gasped Joey.  
  
"That's because Dungeon Dice Monsters have health. The amount of  
  
healt they lose depends on the diffrence of attack or defense points.  
  
I admit that was a pretty nice move, but it's my move now! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
Duke examined his Dice carefuly.  
  
"Excellent! Dimension the Dice, so I can summon Seyaru!"  
  
"What!"  
  
It had an ATK of 40 DEF of 30 and Health of 20.  
  
"No way, it's path is right next to mine!"  
  
"That's right Joey, and it helps expand to your dungeon  
  
path. Now I move Seyaru with a movement crest, and use a stored  
  
attack crest to let him attack!"  
  
Swordsman of Landstar was vanquished.  
  
"Since he had such low health, my Seyaru wiped  
  
him out with just one attack! Now your Cyber Tech Alligator  
  
is leaft exposed!"  
  
"I'm not out yet!"  
  
Dice came out of the slot, and Joey saw on his help screen  
  
that he could summon Hyobuse Knight if he rolled a sucsessful summoning.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
He managed a summoning.  
  
"Allright! Now I summon Hyobusa Knight!"  
  
It had an ATK of 10 DEF of 10 and health of 10.  
  
"Aw, what a poor summoning you did! Since you're so low  
  
on crests, you can't do much to help your monsters, can ya?"  
  
"Oh man he's right, I only got the crest I just rolled.  
  
I gotta conserve these crests"thought Joey.  
  
"Fine then Devilon, I'll just store this crest"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Wake up my dear"  
  
Jane opened her eyes, she felt light headed and  
  
tired.  
  
Vendick pulled her up by the arm and forced her into  
  
somekind of special room. It was small and circular, with many  
  
robed men standing around the fire.  
  
Vendick untied Janbe's wrists and shoved her forward.  
  
Jane fell face first on the floor.  
  
Vendick sneered, satisfied with Jane's vulnerability.  
  
He could use her for his sexual pleasures whenever he wished.  
  
He injected something else into her before shoving more  
  
pills down her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, however we need you"  
  
Vendick said no more as Calback grabbed Jane and carried her  
  
out on his shoulder. She was stuffed in the backseat of a   
  
obviously stolen limo that was spray painted so no police  
  
would notice it.  
  
Jane felt so tired, she just wanted to go to sleep. However whenever she felt  
  
her eyes fall Calback snapped at her to stay awake.  
  
Calback parked the car, with a few others following.  
  
Jane was snatched and dragged into the house   
  
as several men burst in. Mai was reading the paper while Rashid sat  
  
silently. They both looked up.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here! WHo are you!"demanded Mai.  
  
The door was closed behind them. Calback stepped forward, dropping the  
  
helpless Jane on the ground.  
  
"What brings you into this house! Who is that girl? I want awnsers"said Rashid.  
  
"I'm running the show here, got it? Listen, we just want a place to keep Jane.  
  
You see Jane is preparing for a very important ceremony and she has many trials  
  
to go through. Of course these trials will be "conducted" by my master. My master  
  
wants a cozy place to play with the girl so you can either move our or stay upon  
  
the condition you don't get in the way"  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you plan to do?"asked Mai.  
  
"If you must know my master is quite fond of Hentai. He needs  
  
something to fullfill his desires. Plus this girl has the blood of an angel  
  
so she must be sacraficed in order to give a surplus advantage to the darkness"  
  
"You're sick!"snarled Rashid.  
  
Calback snickered.  
  
"You should be more worried about Malik, because he will soon  
  
be part of us"  
  
"What do you mean!"demanded Rashid.  
  
"Malik carries the blood of a demon, the one known as you call  
  
Yami Malik. In ancient times he was known as Isthar, and was a guardian  
  
of a very-  
  
"Get out of here or I'll call police!"  
  
Calback took out a pocket knife, and lifted Jane to her feet.  
  
"Call anyone and this girl's gonna leave a nasty stain on your carpet if you  
  
know what I mean. Now evacuate! Also, tell Serenity and Mokuba that I'll be seeing  
  
them again shortly"  
  
"C'mon Rashid, we have to go"said Mai.  
  
Rashid obeyed and followed them outside.  
  
"Rashid, we have to get that girl out of there. I could never look  
  
myself in the mirror again if they did anything to that poor kid"  
  
"We'll find Joey and Yugi, they'll help us"  
  
"You're right, let's go!"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"It's my roll Joey!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah"said Joey in a we-all-know-that tone.  
  
"So go Dice Roll!"  
  
"Not a summoning, but these crests will come in handy later"  
  
"My turn Devilon!"  
  
Joey's eyes opened on the screen as he saw the next monster was the Blue Eyes  
  
White Dragon.  
  
"Blue Eyes! I need to help me win, but I'll be risking Kaiba's ass.  
  
I have no choice. Besides, Dejiro's out there, what fair  
  
would it be to not put Kaiba out?"thought Joey.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
The roll was a sucsess.  
  
"Sweet! Now just like you did, I'll place the path of my Blue Eyes  
  
next to your path!"  
  
"What an idiot! His dungeon path builds right to his own  
  
Heartpoints. I have this match in the bag"thought Dueke.  
  
Kaiba, as expected, was in the Blue Eyes.  
  
It had an ATK of 40 DEF of 30 and Health of 40  
  
"Joey, you have to be careful. My Blue Eyes may be powerful  
  
still but you can't afford to make dumb mistakes!"  
  
"Since My Blue Eyes is now right next to Buster Blader, I'll have it attack!"  
  
"White Lightning!"  
  
Kaiba blasted at Buster Blader, however nothing happened.  
  
"What the heck!"gasped Joey and Kaiba in usion.  
  
"You amateur! Buster Blader's special ability makes him  
  
imune to any attacks from a Dragon type monster!"  
  
"No fair!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Just great!"gasped Kaiba at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaiba, I don't have any more points to transfer  
  
to your attack, but I can transfer to your health"  
  
"But I don't have any Magic crests"said Joey.  
  
"Just perfect"growled Kaiba.  
  
"If you're done, it's my move! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
He rolled another level 4 summoning.  
  
"Perfect! Now I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"NO!"gasped Kaiba, Dejiro and Joey in usion.  
  
It had an ATK of 60 DEF of 50 and Health of 50.  
  
"Now for his special ability! He can fly automaticly to  
  
any Dragon type monster! So attack Blue Eyes!"  
  
Kaiba felt the pain of the attack.  
  
"Kaiba, no!"gasped Joey.  
  
"He still has a little health leaft"said Dejiro.  
  
"Of course weakening your Blue Eyes isn't all I've done.  
  
Take a look, my Dungeon path comepletely surrounds yours! Your Dungeon path   
  
can't overlap mine, which means your monster are cornered! Plus now I have a path  
  
that is very close to your heart points!"  
  
"It's my roll Devilon"said Joey.  
  
The next monster was a Jinzo.  
  
"Allright, if I can roll it right, I'll get an edge"thought Joey.  
  
"GO Dice Roll!"  
  
The summon was a sucsess.  
  
"I'll store this leftover crest in my pool, and summon Jinzo!  
  
Guess where he's summoned!"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see this"said Duek sarcasticly.  
  
Jinzo was summoned right behind his monsters.  
  
"No way!"  
  
It had an ATK of 20 DEF of 20 and health of 20.  
  
That's right, now a path is expanding  
  
towards your heartpoints!He's right behind your monsters!  
  
So what's it gonna be? You gonna go for Kaiba and allow me  
  
to expand a pth to your heartpoints next turn?"  
  
"Awesome move!"said Dejiro.  
  
"I owe you Wheeler"said Kaiba.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
Another summoning sucsess.  
  
"Now this si what I'm talking about!  
  
I summon Strike Ninja!"  
  
The path appeared right in front of the one Kaiba made  
  
when summoned, just a square away from his heart points.  
  
"Looks like it's your turn Joey. Now it's you who's got some desicion making"  
  
"Both of them have a path almost to one another's heartpoints and well  
  
behind eachother's defences"said Dejiro.  
  
"Yeah except Duke's path is much closer then Wheeler's. If Wheeler  
  
can't get a monster down there, Duke will strike his heartpoints in a matter  
  
of 3 turns"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. Battle in the Dungeon PT3

United We Stand  
  
"Stand up! If Vendick arrives and you aren't standing in his presence,  
  
then I'll beat you to a bloody mess! Now stand!"ordered one of the robed men.  
  
"Don't be a fool! Listen, we are not to harm her. We do what Vendick tells us to,  
  
got it?"  
  
"Just shut up. Who do you think you are anyway?"  
  
Calvoc smashed his fist straight across this man's face, sneding him  
  
crashing to the floor, hard, face first.  
  
"I am Calback, second in charge of the Garder Snakes"  
  
"Why should ya be?"asked the man weakly.  
  
"Because I'm the most qualified and am Vendick's closest friend.  
  
Now if you try that again I WILL kill you on the spot"  
  
Jane moaned weakly, trying to crawl out past them. However she could barely move her  
  
body an inch, besides Calback had spotted her.  
  
Calback picked her up and layed her face down on the ground.  
  
"Vendick would appreciate it if you stayed here for him"said Calback.  
  
Calback dragged her to the stair railing. He tied some rope around her wrist, and  
  
tied the other hand to the railing.  
  
Jane had barely even a fraction of her strength to work with so  
  
there's no way she could untie her other hand.  
  
"Now stay put like a good girl"  
  
He gave her a quick slap in the face before walking away.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Well why don't you go on and Roll?"said Duke.  
  
"You got it Devilon"said Joey.  
  
Joey's eyes widened, the next monster was the Dark Magician.  
  
"Yugi's in there, I know it. Better hope I don't roll him,  
  
I allready have Dejiro and Kaiba to worry about"thought Joey.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"said Joey.  
  
Unfourtanately the summoning was a sucsess.  
  
"NO!"gasped Joey.  
  
"That's too bad Joey, looks like you're gonna lose all your  
  
friends in a glorified death"  
  
Yugi was summoned right in front of Jinzo's path.  
  
It had an ATK of 40 DEF of 40 and Health of 20.  
  
"Joey, use an attack crest so I can take out one of  
  
his heart points"  
  
"Right"said Joey.  
  
"Allright, I'll use an attack crest  
  
and have Dark Magician attack!"  
  
"Nice try! But I'll use Seyaru's special ability with these 2 trap  
  
crests. He can block one attack automaticly"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"With equal stats, both of them will parish!"  
  
"Not so fast! I activate my monster's ability!  
  
If Wheeler gives up a trap crest, I can automaticly destroy  
  
any attacking Dragon monster!"  
  
"Well it just so happens I rolled one!  
  
So Blue Eyes, destroy!"  
  
Seyaru was gone.  
  
"That means my Dark Magician's attack makes it through!"  
  
Duke:2 Joey:3  
  
Duek snickered.  
  
"Not bad Joey, you got the first shot in. Let's see how  
  
my turns serves me"  
  
Duek's eyes widened at the dice in his hand.  
  
"Looks like I have this duel in the bag. Take a look at these dice"  
  
They were level 4 dice and were purple.  
  
"Look like normal dice to me"  
  
"Actualy these are very rare ritual dice. If rolled right, I can sacrafice  
  
2 monsters to summon the one in these dice. So go Dice Roll!"  
  
The roll was a sucsess.  
  
"Yes! Now I sacrafice Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Strike Ninja! So  
  
I can summon Mystical Beast Selket!"  
  
Yugi and Kaiba gasped, while Dejiro was confused.  
  
"What's that?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"I remember that monster, Rashid used it  
  
against me in our duel at the finals.  
  
Record has it that Mystical Beast Serket  
  
has never been beaten in a duel. This is gonna  
  
be rough"thought Joey.  
  
It had an ATK of 30 DEF of 30 and Health of 20.  
  
"Unfourtanately, my Selket has to arrive in the place of my  
  
Strike ninja but that dosen't matter, because he'll crush  
  
ALL of your monsters!"  
  
"Don't count on it Devilon!"  
  
"Joey, use a magic crest to activate my mystic box ability"said Yugi.  
  
"Right! I use a magic crest to activate my Dark Magician's special  
  
ability!"  
  
Yugi went inside a box that was scured.  
  
"Oh no!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Relax Dejiro, he's fine"said Kaiba, having seen this trick  
  
before.  
  
When the box opened, Selket was in it, however not beaten.  
  
"No! THat dosen't make sense, he should gone!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Take a closer look!"  
  
Instead in there was Buster Blader.  
  
"One of Selket's abilities allows him to switch position  
  
with any of my monsters. So all you did was destroy  
  
my pathetic Buster Blader. He's nothing compared to  
  
my Selket"  
  
"Aw man! We almost had him!"said Joey.  
  
"Almost dosen't cut it in Dungeon Dice  
  
Monsters Joey. But that no longer matters"  
  
"Well it's my move now Devilon!"  
  
The next monster was a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"Just what I needed! Now it's time to wipe out Selket,  
  
go Dice Roll!"  
  
However the roll ailed him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Aw too bad. That was your last chance, wasn't it?  
  
Well now it's my move"  
  
"Bring it on Devilon!"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Where could they be?"asked Mai.  
  
They had checked the card shop, and even  
  
Joey's house, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Rashid!"  
  
Ichizu ran up to him quickly.  
  
Rashid caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, what is it? Where's Malik"  
  
"He ran away from me! We've lost him, he's nothing like  
  
he used to be! His eyes, his voice, it's not his Yami,  
  
it's, I don't know what!"  
  
A sudden flashback hit Rashid.  
  
"Malik will soon be one of us"  
  
"I know where he's going, but we need to find Yugi and the others if  
  
we're going to be of any help"  
  
"You mean you didn't find them?"asked Ichizu.  
  
"I did before, but now they're gone,   
  
I couldn't find them anywhere!"  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
Mai, Ichizu and Rashid turned to Vendick, unaware of who he was.  
  
"Rashid, what a suprise. Come with me unless you want to miss  
  
Malik take a step into manhood"  
  
"You, you're the leader behind this!"gasped Rashid.  
  
"Why yes I am. You must be Ichizu, and who might you be?"  
  
"Why don't you find out yourself?"asked Mai.  
  
"Spunk, I like that in a girl. Perhaps you should come with me"  
  
"You wish"said Mai.  
  
"Very well, then I'll leave you be. However try and interfere and  
  
you're not gonna have a choice in the matter, understand?"  
  
Vendick walked away.  
  
After a few minutes he made it to Mai's house.  
  
"She's right over there"said Calback as Vendick stepped in.  
  
"Nice work as always Calback"said Vendick.  
  
Vendick walked over to Jane, who stared at him with those weak  
  
eyes.  
  
Vendick kissed her square on the lips.  
  
"How's my baby tonight?"  
  
Jane merely groaned. Vendick untied her hand  
  
at the railing.  
  
"Calback, go fetch me a glass of water"  
  
Calback did as he was told.  
  
Vendick dumped it on Jane's face, helping  
  
to refresh her a little.  
  
"Did you bring the tape?"  
  
Calback tossed it to him.  
  
He carried a chair over in front of the tv. He sat Jane in it.  
  
He tied her hands behind the chair, then tied some rope around where  
  
her hands were, securing her hands to the chair. He then tied her ankles to  
  
the chair legs. Next he took ducktape and used it tape her eyeslids up.  
  
"What you are about to see is what you are. Enjoy"  
  
"With the drugs I put into her, she'll be in a hazy state. She'll watch   
  
6 hours of a girl her age being induced into the cruelist things  
  
imaginable. Watching this will crush her spirit if the drugs work as I  
  
planned them to"thought Vendick.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
Duek seemed satisfied with his role.  
  
"You see the 2xs on the dice? That means I get 2 of whatever crests I rolled.  
  
So with all 3 dice with 2x movement crests, I can move my mystical beast 6  
  
spaces, right in front of your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"KAIBA!"gasped everyone else.  
  
Kaiba however refused to cower.  
  
"Go ahead and make your attack!"  
  
"Fine then! Selket, attack!"  
  
"Nice knowing you, losers"said Kaiba before being swallowed whole.  
  
"Kaiba"said Yugi with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Selket's special ability allows him to absorb half the attack points  
  
of the monster it destroys! This makes Selket's attack and def 50,   
  
and his health 40"  
  
"I swear Kaiba, I'll avenge you"said Joey with tears.  
  
"Then go ahead and try"said Duke.  
  
"Grr, you're gonna pay Devilon! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
He got 2 summons.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Those dice aren't the same level, it won't work!"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Now it's my turn, go Dice Roll!"  
  
More movement crests.  
  
"Now Serket, go for Cyber Tech Alligator!"  
  
"Dejiro!"gasped Yugi and Joey.  
  
Dejiro closed his eyes.  
  
"Joey, Yugi, please, save my sister. That's all that matters  
  
to me now"  
  
"Jane, I was too weak to save you myself. I'm a pathetic  
  
excuse for a brother, you deserved better, someone like Yugi or Joey"thought  
  
Dejiro as he was swallowed.  
  
"Well at least I got some health from him, making my monster's health 60"  
  
"Dejiro, I'm, I'm sorry"thought Joey as he rolled.  
  
"Nothing"said Joey solemnly.  
  
"Too bad! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
Just what he needed.  
  
"Now Selket, advance towards Jinzo and swallow him whole!"  
  
ATK and DEF 70 Health 80  
  
"Now the only monster leaft is Yugi"thought Joey.  
  
Joey rolled.  
  
"YUGI! NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Mystical Beast, attack!"  
  
Yugi was gone.  
  
"Don't think I'm done yet, I rolled an item summoning earlier and now  
  
I'm gonna use it"  
  
"WHAT! Item, what the-  
  
"The vanishing cloak! It transports Selket to any area  
  
on the board, how about in front of your heartpoints!"  
  
"No, no way!"  
  
"Your move"  
  
Joey's roll failed again.  
  
"Selket, attack!"  
  
Duke:2 Joey:2  
  
"Your friends are all gone"  
  
"Soory guys, I let you all down. You're all gone now"thought Joey.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be with them soon!"  
  
TBC   
  
REVIEW! 


	12. Battle in the Dungeon PT4

United We Stand  
  
Jane watched on, not sure what to think of what she was seeing on screen. She  
  
wasn't even struggiling, a good sign that the drugs were working.  
  
"With her spirit corrupted and broken, she will be suseptable"said Vendick.  
  
"What about Joey Wheeler? I wonder how he's doing?"asked Calback.  
  
"Duke Devilon should be done with them soon if not allready"said Vendick.  
  
"I'm not too sure we can trust that fool, his Dungeon Dice Game is that of pure  
  
luck which is right down Joey's alley"said Calback.  
  
"If he fails us, I can assure you he won't be coming back anytime soon"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
"You have no monsters leaft! So make your roll so I can strike down  
  
another heart point"said Duke.  
  
Duke:2  
  
"I'm not through yet Devilon"  
  
Joey:2  
  
The next monster was Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I wonder if she can help"thought Joey.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
The roll was sucsessful.  
  
"Now I summon, the Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
It had an ATK of 20 DEF of 20 and Health of 20.  
  
"Now I'll use 2 magic crests to activate it's special ability, to instantly  
  
summon the Dark Magician to the field. It may not be Yugi, but once I win he'll be back!"  
  
"Nice move Joey, but it won't do much. Those things won't even be able to touch my  
  
mystical beast Selket"  
  
"I'm not done yet. I'll use a trap crest to activate Dark Magician girl's other ability,  
  
to place Selke tight behind both my monsters. So now you have 2 monsters to go through Devilon"  
  
"No problem Wheeler! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
"No! No attack crests, I can't do anything this turn"thought Duke.  
  
"Go on Joey, I pass this roll"  
  
Joey's next monster was Flame Swordsman.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"  
  
It was sucsessful.  
  
"Now I summon, Flame Swordsman!"  
  
It had an ATK, DEF, and Health of 20.  
  
"My Flame Swordsman is right behind your Mystical Beast Devilon"  
  
"Perhaps, but you don't have any movement crests Joey, meaning I can destroy that  
  
thing on my very next turn. Now, go Dice Roll!"  
  
He got 4 attack crests.  
  
"Perfect, now Mystical Beast, attack his Flame Swordsman!"  
  
"Aw, no!"  
  
"My monster's attack, defense and health is now even higher!  
  
Just give it up Joey. I mean, my monster's attack power is off   
  
the charts. I mean, on my next attack it'll have over 100 points on every  
  
stat"  
  
"I lost some of my best friends out there Devilon, and I'm gonna win to get them back!  
  
Go Dice Roll!"  
  
The roll was a sucsess.  
  
"Allright! Come on out Garoozies!"  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 10, and a health of 20.  
  
"This is pathetic, all you're doing is stalling Joey. It's pitiful"  
  
"Ill find a way to crush your oversized scorpion Devilon"  
  
"HA! I'd love to see you try! It's my move, Go Dice Roll!"  
  
Even more attack crests.  
  
"Now watch, I'll use this one movement crest to move  
  
my mystical beast up towards Garoozies. Now attack   
  
Selket! Take him out!"  
  
Selket's power rose even higher.  
  
"This is too easy, I mean I expected more from  
  
the person who beat Pegasus at duelist kingdom"  
  
"Just watch me Devilon, you're going down!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Malik should be here by the end of the day"said Calback.  
  
"Good"said Vendick.  
  
"The legacy of the Garder Snakes WILL go on. No one is going to  
  
stop the Garder Snakes from journeying into a new era. Once  
  
the power I desire is mine, the Garder Snakes will be immortal,  
  
and will have infinite power over every last spec of life"he thought.  
  
"I've never seen him so deep in thought, oh how excited he must be, as am I"thought Calback.  
  
"The millenium rod's power is only a fraction of what I desire, but it will help.  
  
In the meantime, I'll use my snake crown to show me how Duek Devilon is doing"thought Vendick.  
  
Vendick took a quick glance at Jane, satisfied. At this rate things would turn out his way.  
  
Jane's memory was being swallowed comepletely. She couldn't even remember her name.  
  
Dejiro's image flashed in her mind every now and then but she didn't know who it was.  
  
Calback and Vendick were both suprised when they heared Jane groan.  
  
"She's in somekinf of emotional pain. I remember the time when I too felt such  
  
a sensation"thought Vendick.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Vendick wasn't always looking the creepy way he did. He used to have much  
  
shorter hair, wearing much more normal clothing, like Blue Jeans, heavyt White  
  
Sweatshirt, and White sneakers.  
  
He was walking with his girlfriend Miya. She was his age, wth long  
  
gorgeous Black hair, beautiful Blue eyes, and on the paticular day he  
  
remembered, she wore a Yellow T-shirt with a Red and White squared  
  
Skirt, yellow socks and Black high heels.  
  
He walked her into his apartment bedroom.  
  
"Wow, cool place. The bed's so comfy"she said siting down.  
  
"Yeah, homes should be nice. But you know what else would be nice?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He got on the bed with his knees in front of her, making Miya nervous.  
  
"Um Vendick-  
  
Vendick used his feet to kick her heels off and got on top of her.  
  
"Vendick, what are you doing?"  
  
"You know"  
  
"Oh God, I'm not ready for-  
  
But it was too late. Vendick lowered his head and began kissing her on the  
  
lips, muffiling her screams. He reached his hand down towards her rear, trying to stick his hand  
  
up it. Miya slashed with her fingernails, making Vendick fall back.  
  
Miya had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were diffrent Vendick! I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do"said the young Vendick standing up.  
  
"I'm nothing but a tool for you Vendick! Just a tool!"  
  
She ran away, not even bothering to get her high heels,  
  
so she ran out sock footed.  
  
Vendick had tears.  
  
"Miya, I'm sorry. I, I just wanted true love so bad"  
  
He began to sob"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Vendick's face was solemn for that moment.  
  
However he snapped out of it soon.  
  
His emotions were begining to come back but shattered.  
  
"That's the past now! If she truly loved me then  
  
she would've done anything for me! Once I  
  
gain my deserved power, I can use her and any  
  
other girl for my desires instead of that girl"thought Vendick.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Joey:2 Duke:2  
  
"Here goes nothing, go Dice Roll!"  
  
His roll failed.  
  
"Looks like I pass, so just go!"  
  
"Gladly! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
Another movement crest.  
  
"Now Selket, swallow his Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
The Dark Magician girl let out a scream.  
  
"Just another snack for my Selket. Make your last roll  
  
Wheeler, then my mystical beast will anialate you comepletely!"  
  
Joey took his dice, the next monster being Alpha the Magnet Warrior.  
  
"Allright, if I can summon Alpha, then at least I can get some more time to  
  
figure a way around his Mystical Beast"thought Joey.  
  
"Go Dice Roll!"said Joey.  
  
No summoning.  
  
"Go ahead Duke"said Joey solemnly.  
  
"Pitty, your last monster is about to  
  
be destroyed in front of your very eyes.  
  
After him you'll have no monsters leaft"  
  
"I'm not gonna lose Devilon"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Joey raised his head.  
  
"I'm gonna win! I know it, it's in my gut! So make your  
  
last move!"  
  
"Very well, go Dice Roll!"  
  
Duke didn't need anything more.  
  
"Selket, take out his Dark Magician!"  
  
It was gone.  
  
"Now Selket grows even stronger! Now for your last roll!"  
  
"Here I come! Go Dice Roll!"  
  
No summoning.  
  
"No"  
  
"Too bad, Go Dice Roll!"  
  
Of course it didn't matter what he got.  
  
"Selket, attack his Heartpoints!"  
  
Duke:2 Joey:1  
  
"Nice try Joey, but it's over. Selket will simply  
  
absorb any monster you summon and once you can't summon a monster,  
  
then I'll wipe out your heartpoints!"  
  
The next monster made Joey's eyes widen.  
  
"Duke, I know it's gonna dissapoint you but I just got  
  
the one monster who's gonna wipe your beast out"  
  
"No way, you're bluffing!"  
  
Joey snickered.  
  
"We'll just see, huh Duke? Go Dice Roll!"  
  
He got the summoning.  
  
"Now, I summon my egyptian God monster, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"AW!"  
  
It had ???? ATK, DEF, and Health.  
  
"Now I'll use 6 magic crests for his effect, Onew Turn Kill!"  
  
"What!"gasped Duke.  
  
"Ra will now absorb the attack of every monster on the field or destroyed,  
  
making him stronger then your Mystical Beast!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Ra, wipe out his Selket, and then go for his Heartpoints!"  
  
Selket was wiped out in one blast, and Duke lost a heartpoint.  
  
Duke:1 Jowy:1  
  
Duke rolled.  
  
"I'm still in, go Dice Roll!"  
  
The roll failed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Winged Dragon, fly over to his heartpoints and attack!"  
  
Duke:0000  
  
"You lose!"yelled Vendick, Duke vanished.  
  
Yugi, Kaiba, and Dejiro appeared in front of him.  
  
"Great job Joey!"said Yugi.  
  
"Not bad Wheeler"said Kaiba.  
  
"You rock!"said Dejiro.  
  
A portal opened behind them.  
  
"Must be the way out"said Dejiro.  
  
"Good, because I've had enough of this place. Let's go  
  
save your sister and kick some Garder Snake ass!"said Joey.  
  
They all walked through.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. New Holder of the Rod

United We Stand  
  
"So long Dice Boy"said Calback.  
  
"No matter, we merely restrategize. Besides, now we have our newest member"  
  
Standing in the corner was Malik, his eyes nearly blank except for   
  
frighteningly small puils, a demented and psychotic smile, as well as his hair  
  
haning over his face.  
  
"Malik, hand me your Millenium Rod"  
  
Malik nodded and did so.  
  
"Ah, the power of a millenium item. I can feel it's force  
  
flow through me. I think I'll give it a test run. I'll use it to   
  
take Yugi's Millenium Puzzle"  
  
"Vendick, you know as well as I if you don't wi the puzzle, it's useless"  
  
"You got me all wrong Calback, I will win it, however my presence won't  
  
be required if you know what I mean"  
  
Calback snickered.  
  
"Let me take out that good for nothing pharoah"said Malik.  
  
"Oh no my friend, I allready have a canidate in mind"  
  
Calback looked over at Jane, her face and body lifeless  
  
as she remained bound to the chair.  
  
"Not her"  
  
"Of course not, Jane will stay here, I have someone else in mind for this"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
They were all outside Yugi's granpa's gameshop.  
  
"Sweet, we're really back!"said Joey.  
  
"Good to be back"said Yugi.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Selket-  
  
"Hey, as long as we're here in one piece who cares"said Dejiro.  
  
"Well I got a company to run"said Kaiba walking off.  
  
"What! After all that, that's the only thing you  
  
gotta say!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I'd prefer to forget all about that if you  
  
don't mind. Don't forget, you may have won  
  
Dungeon Dice Monsters, but you'll never beat me in a duel"  
  
"We'll see about that one Kaiba"  
  
Kaiba merely hmphed and walked along. However he soon stopped.  
  
Something did NOT feel right.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Kaiba spun around at the odd yet familiar voice.  
  
Everyone gasped:it was Serenity, with a dueldisk. She was limping,  
  
holding onto her arm.  
  
"Serenity, you should be in the hospital!"said Joey running up  
  
and catching her before she stumbled.  
  
However she shoved Joey away.  
  
"Stand aside boy, you're in my way"said a possesed Serenity.  
  
"Sis, are youze allright?"asked Joey.  
  
"That's not Serenity!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Joey has a sister?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"Haven't figured it out yet?Serenity is nothing but a vessel,  
  
her mind has submitted to the power of my millenium rod!"  
  
"Malik! No, it can't be!"gasped Joey.  
  
"What is this"said Kaiba.  
  
"Malik? Perhaps, perhaps not. It dosen't matter.  
  
Yugi! I challenge you to a duel, and when I demolish you  
  
with a deck specialy made for my mindslave, I'll take your  
  
Millenium Puzzle, then I'll go for you Joey, and your  
  
egyptian god cards!"  
  
"Who are you!"demanded Joey.  
  
"Can someone fill me in?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"In order to be called Pharoah, I must obtain the  
  
millenium puzzle, and the gods:Obelisk the tormentor,  
  
Orisis the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"You're mine!"said Joey.  
  
"No, I want Yugi!"  
  
"Don't worry Joey, I'll win this duel and free  
  
your sister's mind!"  
  
The millenium puzzle glew.  
  
"YUGIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle.  
  
"Swear to me that if I win, you'll free Serenity from your  
  
control and reveal yourself to us!"  
  
"Very well Yugi, now let the match begin!"  
  
Their projectors launched off, their Duedisk set for battle.  
  
"Crush this mind controlling menace Yug!"said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, what he said"said Dejiro confused.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler duel? No, it really is mind control!  
  
But is Malik really back to his old ways?"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Duel!"  
  
Serenity:4000 Yugi:4000  
  
"I'll begin. First I place a monster in defence mode. Then  
  
I'll place one card face down on the field"said the possesed Serenity.  
  
"My move!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sorry Pharoah, but I'm afriad your time is limited,  
  
and you've just about reached the experation date. Soon  
  
I will be not just a measily pharoah, but a sovereign!"  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"I place one card face down and summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior  
  
in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1800.  
  
"Gamma, attack her defence card!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Gullable"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks Yugi, now you've activated the effect of my Giant Germ!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 100.  
  
"When sent to the graveyard, the opponent  
  
loses 500 lifepoints, then I can summon another  
  
one to the field"  
  
Serenity:4000 Yugi:3500  
  
"Don't sweat it Yugi, it's nothing"said Joey.  
  
"That Giant Germ may have taken 500 lifepoints, but  
  
it's not that big of a deal. She should focus on getting  
  
strong monsters out"thought Dejiro.  
  
"It's my turn now Pharoah"  
  
The possesed Serenity was quite happy with the card  
  
she drew.  
  
"Now I play Deliquent Duo. This magic card costs me 1000  
  
lifepoints, with it I can randomly discard one card from your  
  
hand"  
  
She pointed to the middle one.  
  
Yugi discarded it.  
  
"Now you must choose one to discard"  
  
Yugi did so.  
  
Serenity:3000 Yugi:3500  
  
"Why would anyone wanna give up 1000 lifepoints to  
  
discard a coulple of cards from your opponent? That  
  
move was a waste"thought Dejiro.  
  
"That move was harsh on Yugi, discarding two cards  
  
from his hand is gonna decrease his options drasticly on   
  
his upcoming turn"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi has the lead for now but it may not be for long"thought  
  
Joey.  
  
"Now I play the magic card Goblin's Secret Remedy, which will restore 600  
  
of my lifepoints"  
  
Serenity:3600 Yugi:3500  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is too simple, I'll have that millenium puzzle in no time  
  
at all!"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now I summon Crazy Fish in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Don't think I'm done yet Yugi, Crazy Fish, attack!"  
  
Serenity:3600 Yugi:3400  
  
"Giant Germ, direct attack!"  
  
Serenity:3600 Yugi:2400  
  
"Poor Pharoah"mocked Serenity.  
  
"It's my move!"said Yugi drawing.  
  
"I can't let her keep such an edge over me,  
  
I have to counter"thought Yugi.  
  
"I place one card face down and summon Beta the  
  
Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Attack her Giant Germ!"  
  
Serenity:2900 Yugi:2400  
  
"Stupid move, did you forget my Giant Germ's  
  
ability so soon?"  
  
"What! You're gonna activate it again!"  
  
"Did you really think I only had 2 Giant Germs  
  
in my deck? Well not quite, so you lose  
  
500 lifepoints and I can summon another one"  
  
Serenity:2900 Yugi:1900  
  
"Yugi's getting crushed, he better get a good card  
  
soon"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Whoever's controlling Wjeeler's sister is definetly  
  
no amateur"thought Kaiba.  
  
"C'mon Yug, whoop this bpdy controlling freak!"said Joey.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"To believe no one was able to beat him in a fair duel before, he's nothing  
  
but hot air, and I have the fan"thought Vendick.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"It's my turn Yugi!"said Serenity drawing.  
  
"Now I sacrafice my Giant Germ and Crazy Fish in order  
  
to summon Zoa in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2600 and DEF of 1900.  
  
"Whoa, I remember that monster. Yug's in deep crud"thought Joey.  
  
"Yikes!"thought Dejiro.  
  
"To believe you had a reputation as a great duelist, you're nothing  
  
but hot air. Now attack Zoa!"  
  
"Hold it right there! Activate Spell Binding Circle! It will ensnare  
  
your monster and lower it's power by 700 points!"  
  
Zoa:1900  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Now it's my move! I sacrafice my weaker Magnet warrior so  
  
I can summon my Beast Of Guilfer!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2200 and Def of 2500.  
  
"Beast of Guilfer, attack!"  
  
Serenity:2600 Yugi:1900  
  
"Now I place one card face down"  
  
"You're so confident after that, aren't you pharoah? I'm just getting warmed up,  
  
I promise you that you haven't seen anything yet, so be ready to fork over that  
  
puzzle because you're going down!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. Serenity's Freedom

United We Stand  
  
Vendick sat in a chair unworried.  
  
"Yugi's much better then I first thought, I underestimated him.  
  
Nothing to worry about thought. It simply means I'll have more fun wiping him out"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi:1900 Serenity:2600  
  
"Well Yugi, I'll certainly have more fun beating you now that you're actualy proving   
  
a challenge to me"said the possesed Serenity.  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident, you have no monsters on the field, so on my next turn I'll wipe  
  
out any monster you throw at me and launch a direct attack which will leave you with only  
  
a chunk of lifepoints"said Yami.  
  
"You got'em now Yug! Finish this duel so that freak dosen't mess with my sister's mind or body  
  
any longer"said Joey.  
  
"Yugi may have turned the tables now, but this duel won't be so easily won"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi's awesome! I can't wait to duel him sometime"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Stalling won't win you this match, so draw your card and make your move"said Yami.  
  
"Allright then Pharoah, it's my move"said Serenity drawing.  
  
"I play the magic card Premature Burial. It costs me 800 lifepoints,  
  
with it I can bring back one of my fallen monsters, so welcome back Zoa!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Aw man, Yug just got rid of that thing!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Crud, Yugi's down again"said Dejiro.  
  
"Your Beast sent Zoa to the graveyard, so now he's back to  
  
settle the score! Zoa, attack!"  
  
Yugi:1500 Serenity:2600  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"So sorry to bring you down like that"  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon Yugi, crush her!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Hey, it's not actualy Serenity dueling ya know. It's someone else"said Joey.  
  
"You mean, this mind control stuff is real?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"It may be hard to accept, but yeah, it's real"said Joey.  
  
"But is it really Malik again? Did his Yami come back?"thought Joey.  
  
"C'mon Yugi, are you really gonna let yourself get slapped around like that?"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I hope my next move dosen't dissapoint you too much, because your Zoa's going down for a second time"said Yami.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"You're not the only one who can revive fallen monters"said Yami showing his Monster Reborn card.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"NO!"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"I revive my Beast of Gilfer! Sending it to the graveyard activated it's ability to drain your  
  
monster of 500 attack points, so now it only has an attack power of 2100. Next I summon  
  
Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"Now Beast of Gilfer, attack Zoa!"  
  
Yugi:1500 Serenity:2500  
  
"Now my magnet warrior, direct attack!"z  
  
Yugi:1500 Serenity:1100  
  
"Oh yeah, Yugi's back in control! Now finish it!"said Joey.  
  
"You rock Yugi!"said Dejiro.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Very good Yugi, you truly are deserving of your reputation. Let's see how much longer you can last"  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now do you still feel I've dissapointed you?"asked Yami.  
  
"No, you're pretty good Yugi, truly deserving of your reputation. However  
  
don't think that means I've given up on beating you, because I plan to.  
  
So you better just sit back, because I play Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
The swords swooshed down and surrounded him.  
  
"Being the duelist you are I'm sure I don't have to tell you what Swords of Revealing Light  
  
do"  
  
"I know. Now finish your turn"  
  
"Not being able to attack for three turns will give her, I mean him plunty of time  
  
to summon a wicked monster"said Dejiro.  
  
"Yeah, and with 1500 lifepoints leaft he better be careful"said Joey.  
  
"Let's see what Yugi's gonna do now"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I sacrafice my two monsters on the field in order to summon Buster Blader!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2600 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"Your move"  
  
"Awesome!"said Dejiro.  
  
"I place another monster in defence mode. Then play  
  
Monster Reborn to bring back Zoa in defence. That ends my turn"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"I pass, there's nothing I can do this turn"  
  
Serenity drew.  
  
"Now to summon my ultimate monster. I sacrafice my threee monsters to summon Moisture Creature"  
  
It had an ATK of 2800 and DEF of 2900.  
  
"He sacraficed three monsters for that? Two monsters yes, but three?"  
  
"Now Moisture Creature, attack his Buster Blader!"  
  
Yugi:1300 Serenity:1100  
  
"Go ahead, it's your turn Yugi"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Now I got him just where I want him. Yugi's lifepoints will be comepletely  
  
destroyed!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh great, what can I do against something THAT powewrful?  
  
In one attack that monster could wipe out my lifepoints, and his swords  
  
of revealing light keep me from attacking him for one more turn. C'mon  
  
deck, let's do this"thought Yugi.  
  
"It's my turn, and this duel isn't done!"  
  
"Yugi's certainly gonna need quite a strong card to turn this around. Even  
  
if he manages to summon a strong monster, he still can't attack this turn.   
  
This won't be easy"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi, take'em down!"said Joey.  
  
"Don't lose this to these punks Yugi"said Dejiro.  
  
"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck!"  
  
"Well, what didya get Yugi?"  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"I got him cornered like a rat!"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"I play DeSpell, destroying your Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"That's not all, I also play the Magic card Brain Control! This allows  
  
me to control your monster for one turn!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm finished, he may have won today. I vow that Yugi will fall with his friends"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Yugi:1300 Serenity:0000  
  
Serenity sighed as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Serenity! You allright!"asked Joey running over to her.  
  
"Joey? What am I doing here?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Don't worry about that sis, I'm just glad to have yas back"said Joey.  
  
"You're wicked Yugi!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Thanks, but we have a long way to go. I promise we'll save your sister and put an  
  
end to the Garder Snakes together"said Yami.  
  
"That really means something to me Yugi, thanks"said Dejiro.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
"So what's next?"asked Calback.  
  
"I wat to test the rest of them out. I've seen Joey duel allready, however let's see  
  
Kaiba and Dejiro duel. I'm interested to see how they fare against my men"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	15. Dejiro's Duel

United We Stand  
  
The 4 mysterious personals stood in front of Vendick.  
  
"Ah my Oracholes soldiers, I've got a job for you. You see  
  
at first I wanted to test these two, but I don't need them.  
  
Amelda, you want your revenge on Kaibacorp? You'll get it  
  
but first Varon, I have a job for you. Find Dejiro and break his  
  
spirit so that he will never duel again"  
  
Varon was pretty slim, with long Brown hair, depressing eyes  
  
and punk clothes.  
  
"Take your frustrations out on Dejiro in a duel. Pretend he was the one who  
  
who burned down your orphanage reincarnated. You may have killed the actual  
  
bruner, but that dosen't mean you can't use him as inspiration"said Vendick.  
  
Varon walked out without a word.  
  
"Should I follow to make sure he obeys? He dosen't seem to be the trusting type"said  
  
Calback.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I know Varon's type. He'll take any chance he can get to  
  
lash out at someone"  
  
"We trained him ourselves, he'll obey"said Darts.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
"We'll have to duel sometime Yugi. However first I want to get my sister back"said Dejiro.  
  
"Hey, let's get some lunch. No reason to duel on an empty stomach"said Joey.  
  
"You're right, I have to have all my strength in order to outduel the garder snakes"said Dejiro.  
  
Varon had found his target, and was now spying on him.  
  
"Freshen up you little piece of shit, because I'm gonna DESTROY YOU!"  
  
Varon's voice was indeed that of a psycho teen.  
  
"You think Dejiro will be able to handle a garder snake? It's obvious these guys are good"thought Yugi.  
  
"Not sure. I'd have to see him duel before I can make judgement"said Yami.  
  
"Say Dejiro, how about after lunch you duel against me. I wanna see what kind of duelist you are,  
  
and after Yugi's duel I'm in the mood for a match"  
  
"Okay, sure"said Dejiro.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed your lunch!"  
  
Varon smacked his fist on the table.  
  
"Hey, just who are youze wize guy"said Joey.  
  
"Is that a Garder Snake!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Dejiro, we're going to duel, right now! So get your dueldisk ready!"  
  
"Fine"said Dejiro standing up.  
  
"Wait, you may wanna reconsider this"said Joey.  
  
"Too late, activate your dueldisk and let the duel commense!"  
  
The holoimagers launched out.  
  
"It's time to duel!"  
  
Dejiro: 4000 Varon:4000  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Jane was now sitting half concious on the floor, one of her wrists tied to the stair railing.  
  
Through the eyes of a dead squrille, Vendick watched.  
  
"I wish you were concious enough to see this Jane. Your brother is about to  
  
get demolished!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode. Then I play Jam Breeding Machine. Every turn it will create one  
  
slime token. Now that ends my turn"said Varon.  
  
"C'mon Dejiro, you better be good or else you'll never save your sister"thought Yugi.  
  
"Send this Garder Snake packing!"said Joey.  
  
"I summon M warrior#1 in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Well, that's, okay"said Joey sweating anime style.  
  
"He must have a monster stronger then that!"thought Yugi.  
  
"Next I play Legend Sword, to raise his attack power by 300 points.  
  
Now attack his defence card!"  
  
However the attack didn't work well.  
  
Dejiro:3300 Varon:4000  
  
"The monster you attacked was Vanisher of Light. With a defense of 2000,  
  
there's no way your monster will get by it's defense. Now I create the first slime token,  
  
then sacrafice them both to summon Seinijin"  
  
It had an ATK of 2750 and DEF of 2400.  
  
"Senijin, attack!"  
  
Dejiro:1950 Varon:4000  
  
"Too simple! I'll have your lifepoints drained by next turn!"  
  
"Dejiro, do something!"gasped Joey.  
  
Dejiro nervously drew.  
  
"Allright, now I summon Cyber Raider to the field!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Then I equip it with Axe of Despair and Seven comepleted. Axe of Despair  
  
raises Cyber Raider's attack by 1000 points, then Seven comepleted raises the attack of one machine monster by   
  
700 hundred, making his attack 3100. Attack!"  
  
Dejiro:1950 Varon:3650  
  
"He has to think of strategy! If all he thinks about is power, he'll lose"thought Yugi.  
  
"My move! I place my monster in defense mode!"  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"I summon Misaki the legendary Swordsman, and equip him with Invigiroation,  
  
increasing his attack by 400 points. Attack!"  
  
The defense was destroyed.  
  
"HA! This is too easy! You got an early shot in on me but now I got  
  
you trapped with nowhere to go"said Dejiro.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"He truly is without a doubt a pathetic excuse for a duelist"said Vendick.  
  
"Varon will have that fool crushed in no time"said Calback.  
  
"Here that Jane? Looks like your brother is nothing more then another dustball from  
  
the dirt. Looks like your calvary is gonna need rescuing himself"said Vendick.  
  
"Once this is over, we can deal with Kaiba. Then we can watch a real duelist  
  
get his"said Calback.  
  
"It's not like we had high expectations for Dejiro"said Vendick.  
  
Jane moaned however showed no awareness of the situation.  
  
"Once we get the egyptian god cards and millenium puzzle,  
  
all we have to do is sacrafice Jane and we'll obtain that hich all desire and none  
  
else can obtain"said Calback.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Way to go! Put him down for the count!"cheered Joey.  
  
"C'mon Dejiro, keep it up"thought Yugi.  
  
"Ready? Because I'm gonna send you packing"said Dejiro.  
  
"Go on ahead"said Varon.  
  
"Cyber Raider, direct attack!"  
  
Dejiro:1950 Varon:550  
  
"Sweet! Just one more move and this clwon's finished"thought Dejiro.  
  
Varon drew.  
  
"Duels are like fights Dejiro, the object is to crush your opponent.   
  
It's where you can release your most inner rage, and that's what I'm gonna do!"said Varon.  
  
"Dream on"said Dejiro.  
  
"Keep it up Dejiro!"said Joey.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy crushing you!"said Varon.  
  
"Talk, talk, talk! Back it up tough guy!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Fine. I place two cards face down and a monster in defence mode"  
  
"Whatever"said Dejiro drawing.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Sure is cocky, ain't he?"asked Calback.  
  
"He'll learn soon enough"said Vendick.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Time to end this"thought Dejiro.  
  
Dejiro:1950 Varon:550  
  
"First I power up Misaki with another Legend sword, powering him up  
  
by 300 points"  
  
Misaki:1800  
  
"All Dejiro's done is power up his monsters. He hasn't played any magic  
  
cards except for power up cards, and no trap cards. If his strategy  
  
is just power then there's no way he can beat a Garder Snake"thought Yugi.  
  
"Misaki, attack!"  
  
"Not so fast, activate trap card! Magic Arm Shield! This takes another one of  
  
your monsters and uses it as a defense against your attack!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Dejiro:650 Varon:550  
  
"Allright, looks like my turn ends"said Dejiro.  
  
"I have a Mirror force trap card here, but that won't help. I got him  
  
down, just one more turn"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Time to bring this duel to a close"  
  
"Don't worry, I will"  
  
"I think I will! Reveal Man Eater Bug! When revealed it automaticly destroys one monster!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
It had an ATK of 450 and DEF of 600.  
  
Cyber Raider was gone.  
  
"Man Eater Bug, direct attack!"  
  
Dejiro:200 Varon:550  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"Sweet!"he thought.  
  
"I summon Karateman in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Attack Man Eater bug and end this duel!"  
  
"Dejiro, what is he thinking!"thought Yugi.  
  
"Dejiro!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Activate trap card, Oblivion! It destroys the attacking monster"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now you have nothing to defend you! Man Eater Bug, direct attack!"  
  
Dejiro:0000 Varon:550  
  
"Not bad, but your sister isn't gonna be leaving if you're the best chance she  
  
has"  
  
"Grr"said Joey shaking his fist.  
  
Dejiro was on his hands and knees.  
  
"Jane belongs to us now! You'll never defeat the Garder Snakes!"  
  
"Jane. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"  
  
Varon walked off.  
  
"Hey, you did good. You took out a ton of his lifepoints, just  
  
a deck adjustment or two and you'll be whooping these guys!"  
  
Dejiro growled in anger.  
  
"GARDER SNAKES! I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	16. A Duel for Blood Kaiba vs Amelda PT1

United We Stand  
  
Calback tsked tsked.  
  
"Vendick, how could you? He's just a wimp, why lay in on him so harsh? HA HA!"laughed Calback.  
  
"I wasn't too sure but it's been proven now. Dejiro is of no threat to us. Amelda is on her way  
  
to duel Kaiba. This should make for a most entertaining show. This will be more then an ordinary duel  
  
Calback, just watch"  
  
Calback smirked. Malik stood in the corner silent with that sedistic smile on his face.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Almost back home. From their I should find a way to track the Garder Snakes  
  
and crush them myself. Then they'll pay for ever crossing Seto Kaiba"  
  
"You're not going anywhere just yet"  
  
Kaiba turned around. Amelda had short Red hair, with a Pink Short sleeved shirt, long  
  
Black pants and high heeled sandles. She also had a rather strange looking symbol on her forehead.  
  
"I've been waiting for this Kaiba. I'm going to take pleasure in tearing you apart piece by piece"  
  
Her voice was like that of a male madman, with a flat yet echoing tone.  
  
"I don't know who you are but I don't have time for this nonsense"said Kaiba.  
  
"Of course, you have plunty of others out there to murer, don't you Kaiba?"  
  
"What are you talking about!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"I thought this day may never come, but it has and that's all that matters to me now.  
  
I'm going to enjoy the ripping of yuour flesh"  
  
"Sicko"  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Watch what you say Kaiba"said Vendick watching through another dead animal as   
  
per usual"Amelda means buisness"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"You and I are going to duel Kaiba, and only one of us will walk out alive"said Amelda.  
  
"What are you talking about!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
Vendick's crown activated and both duelists were standing in the middle of a bear trap  
  
just big enough for them to stand in. They became incased in a thick Black fog.  
  
"You see this will be no ordinary duel. These bear traps were set up earlier. I'll explain it.  
  
It's simple enough, there's a lifepoint counter there on the other end of the bear trap. When the counter  
  
hits zero, the trap will spring, tearing through your legs, but there's more. Landmines have now  
  
benn activated around us. When the loser falls, the mines will blow them to pieces! While the winner  
  
is protected by the magic of the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"You're insane!"  
  
"No, I'm happy Kaiba. I will take away that what you took away from me Seto Kaiba!With all the security  
  
you had in Kaiba Corp, there was no way I could get to you. But now no guards can get to you. You can't buy  
  
your way out of this either. The only way to live is to win this duel, which you won't"  
  
"You're a fool if you think I'm going to duel you like this"  
  
"Try and step out and you'll detinate a landmine. So you have no choice. So how about we begin this match!"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Because the only way to make you suffer for your crimes is to send you straight to Hell!"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dejiro looked through his whole deck again but nothing came to him.  
  
"I still don't see what's wrong Yugi, why are you having me look?"  
  
"Allright, how many trap cards do you have in your deck"  
  
"Two, why?"  
  
"How many non equipment Magic cards"  
  
"None, why?"  
  
"That's your problem right there Dejiro. Your deck has no strategy  
  
to it, just powering up monster after monster. Power is no threat without strategy"said  
  
Yami, who had taken over.  
  
"But that's the only way I'll have a chance! Without radical monsters the Garder Snakes  
  
will wipe me out"said Dejiro.  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"Duel as you like Dejiro, however you'll never save your sister this way"  
  
"Just watch!"yelled Dejiro.  
  
Yami gasped slightly, suprised at his anger. However he simply walked away without  
  
another word.  
  
"Poor Dejiro, all he wants is to save his sister from those madmen, but he'll never  
  
win if he dosen't have any kind of strategy. In the meantime those Garder Snakes are  
  
going to keep coming back for me and Joey. I just hope Dejiro wises up soon, or else  
  
he may never see his sister-  
  
"Hey yug! How's Dejiro?"asked Joey.  
  
Yami shook his head.  
  
"He won't listen Joey. His sister will be doomed if he keeps dueling this way"  
  
"Well then we can save her"said Joey.  
  
"No we can't. We can't win her freedom, Dejiro must"said Yami.  
  
"But why? We can do it, we whooped every guy they threw at us!"said Joey.  
  
"According to Dejiro, the only way anyone can get a captive from a Garder Snake is if  
  
one of their blood win a duel. Otherwise there's nohing we can do"  
  
"Damn, Dejiro dosen't have a chance"said Joey.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now Joey. His sister will never see the light of day again  
  
I'm afraid"  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"We must prepare, we can't let them gain my puzzle or the three egyptian god cards"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Stop this nonsense now and I'll forget it ever happened"said Kaiba.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't ya? To simply get away again, to be babied by fate?"  
  
"Look, I don't wanna have to kill you because of some senseless duel stipulation!"  
  
"But you took no trouble in killing my brother, now did you?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You heared me! The milatary shot down my little brother. He was about a year younger  
  
then your little brother Mokuba. Your weapons were used to kill him! Now you'll pay  
  
your debt with your life!"  
  
"That was long ago, when my stepfather was in charge. This is a gaming corporation now!  
  
I'm sorry about your little brother bu nothing can be-  
  
"I don't care! I'm going to make Kaiba Corp pay no matter who I have to destroy in order  
  
to do it!"  
  
"Last chance, stop this! You're going to die!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"He he. No Kaiba, you're going to Hell, and my brother will be avenged"  
  
"Nonsense! Killing me won't bring your brother back!"  
  
"I know that! However with his killer dead, his soul can rest in peace! Now let the duel begin!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes! We're going to duel, NOW!"  
  
"Grr, allright then! You wanna get yourself killed, then fine"  
  
Kaiba:4000  
  
"No Seto Kaiba, I won't die. My brother is probaly watching right now as I tear you apart"  
  
Amelda:4000  
  
"Finally, a real duel to watch"thought Vendick.  
  
They both drew their opening hands.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this"said Amelda.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Who are you?"asked Mai.  
  
Her, Ichizu and Rashid stood before a punk like man with Blond hair, glasses  
  
and biker clothing.  
  
"The name's Rapheal, and I'm here to make an offer you can't refuse"  
  
"Is that so Rapheal"said Mai.  
  
"Look, just leave"said Rashid.  
  
"Uh uh uh, all I want is Mai. I want to speak with her about Joey"  
  
"What about him?"asked Mai.  
  
"Follow me if you wanna know"  
  
"I wouldn't"said Rashid.  
  
"Hey, I'm a big girl. Allright Rapheal, I'm in"  
  
"Just like I wanted"thought Rapheal.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"I'll make the first move Seto Kaiba. First I'll place one card face down. Then I'll summon  
  
Labravo in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1200.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Not too bad at all. She's going to regret challenging me"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I activate the magic card Control or Destroy card. I can choose to control or destroy  
  
one monster at the cost of 1000 of my lifepoints. I'll destroy your piece of scrap  
  
so my next monster get's a clear shot at your lifepoints. Go Dark Gremlin!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1800.  
  
"Direct attack now!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Call of the Haunted. It revives one of my fallen monsters in  
  
attack position. Since you destroyed my Labravo, it comes back. Guess what?"  
  
"Both monsters get destroyed"said Kaiba.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Fine, I'll end my turn with this face down"  
  
"She thinks she has me down, but wait until I spring this little suprise"thought Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba:3000 Amelda:4000  
  
"Tell me Seto Kaiba, before I make my move. How does the sound of your flesh being  
  
torn to bits and your guts being blown apart sound? Horrific? It sounds so satisfying to  
  
me. My little brother is going to enjoy the site"  
  
Amelda stared into the sky.  
  
"Oh my little brother, I know you're watching. Your big sister's going to kill  
  
your murderer. I wish I could cuddle you in my arms again"said Amelda, tears  
  
falling fast from her eyes.  
  
"IF I COULD, I WOULD GIVE YOU MY FLESH, BLOOD, AND SOUL TO USE! YOUR DEATH WILL BE  
  
AVENGED, AND YOU CAN FINALLY REST IN PEACE! THEN ONCE KAIBA"S DEAD, I"LL SLIT MY  
  
WRISTS SO WE CAN BE REUNITED!"  
  
"She is insane. She should be in a nut house"thought Kaiba.  
  
Amelda turned her gaze back to Kaiba.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"I wish I could do what Yugi says, but I can't risk trying anything new"thought Dejiro.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Things are going to get very good, very fast Calback"said Vendick.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"Now I summon Koumori Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Now Koumori dragon, direct attack!"  
  
Kaiba:1500 Amelda:4000  
  
"Then I play Sebek's blessing. When one of my monsters attacks you directly, I  
  
can use this to take half of that monster's attack and add them to my lifepoints"  
  
Kaiba:1500 Amelda:4750  
  
"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Finally little brother, you'll be AVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGED!  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	17. A Duel for Blood Kaiba vs Amelda PT2

United We Stand  
  
Kaiba:1500 Amelda:4750  
  
"This is what I've been waiting so long for Seto Kaiba. I've dreamed of this moment  
  
over and over again, but now it's happening, Seto Kaiba is going to die!"said Amelda.  
  
"Don't count on it. Last chance, give up this sharade!"  
  
"Why should I when I'm one turn away from wiping out your lifepoints"  
  
"We'll see"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
"First I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Now I play Lord of Dragons in  
  
defence mode with the magic card Flute of summoning Dragon. I only have one dragon in my hand  
  
at the moment, so I'll summon it, Hyozanryu!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2100 and DEF of 2800.  
  
"Hyozanryu, attack!"  
  
Kaiba:1500 Amelda:4150  
  
"You may have cost me a few lifepoints, but I'm about to get them all back  
  
and then some"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Activate the trap card Numerous Healer! When I lose lifepoints, Numerous Healer gives me 1000  
  
extra!"  
  
Kaiba:1500 Amelda:5150  
  
"Grr, fine then. I'll place one more card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Amelda drew with a snicker.  
  
"Feeling the fear yet? Feeling the guilt?"  
  
"I'm not gonna feel guilty about something I never did!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Won't even admit it. Pitty. Looks like you have to die ignorant as you've  
  
always been. It makes no diffrence to me"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"I have to find where the Garder Snakes are hiding somehow, but how? I can't find  
  
them anywhere. Jane hasn't contacted me in a long while. Something feels wrong"thought Dejiro.  
  
He was outside staring at his deck, as Yami and Joey watched on.  
  
"All he's been doing is staring at his deck. I don't care wht kind of ruels they have,  
  
we have to win his sister back for him"said Joey.  
  
"We have to be very careful in our approach to this Joey. These Garder Snakes  
  
seem capable of stooping to absoloutely any low imaginable.They coulse use Dejiro's  
  
sister against us. We can't start a confrontation without knowing what we're  
  
getting into"said Yami.  
  
"With his deck and strategy, Dejiro won't stand a chance against a Garder Snake. We allready saw  
  
how that one creep demolished him, we can't let that happen to any of us. The longer we wait the  
  
worse things could get"said Joey.  
  
"Joey's right, if we wait too long the Garder Snakes could do even more damage.  
  
Whatever we do, we can't let them do any more harm. Dejiro's sister, Serenity,  
  
us, there's no telling who could be next. Losing to the Garder Snakes could mean  
  
the end of us all"thought Yugi.  
  
"I can't lose, I can't lose! I have to win next time! I have to, victory is the only  
  
thing that will bring Jane back to me. I'm sorry Jane, I can't do anything to help you  
  
right now. Whatever you're going through, hang in there!Don't let them get the best  
  
of you! I've seen you go through so much in life"thought Dejiro.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You almost done?"asked Dejiro waiting outside the bathroom.  
  
He had been waiting for about ten minutes for Jane to come out. The piss was building  
  
up and he didn't know how much longer he could hold it. He felt the urge to just let it  
  
go but he wouldn't stoop to that level.  
  
"HURRY UP!"  
  
He kicked at the door, with enough force to have it swun open. His mouth gaped open.  
  
Jane was kneeling in the shower(naked obviously) the cold water showing no mercy. Blood  
  
was mixing in with the tub water.  
  
Jane looked up at Dejiro, relieved someone was there for comfort.  
  
"Are you allright?"asked Dejiro kneeling beside her.  
  
Her eyes locked into his.  
  
"Dejiro, it's my fourth period this week"  
  
Dejiro grabbed a towel and helped her up, ignoring the fact he was  
  
looking at his sister nude. He put the towel around her, helping to warm her body.  
  
"So is this why you've been so nasty"said Dejiro.  
  
"The other girls laughed at me when I had it in school because none of them had  
  
it yet"  
  
"Screw them, they could slit their wrists for all I care, all I care about is you"  
  
"Thanks Dejiro, you're a pain sometimes, but I love you"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I'm getting you out of there Jane, I've always been there when you needed me  
  
before, now it's time to put that to the ultimate test"thought Dejiro"Those  
  
Garder Snakes are going down!"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Go on and make your move, I've heared enough of your sick lip"said Kaiba.  
  
"Very well"  
  
"Not that it matters, you have nothing to defend you"said Kaiba.  
  
"And Crush Card waiting, I'll reveal it when the time is right"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I play Mystical Space Typhoon. It'll destroy one magic or trap card"  
  
It blew out his Crush Card.  
  
"So much for that"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Next I play this in attack mode, Mucus Yolk"  
  
It had an ATK of 0000 and DEF of 100.  
  
"This monster can attack your lifepoints directly"  
  
"Go ahead, it has zero attack points so it makes no diffrence to me"said Kaiba.  
  
"That's where this magic card comes in, Blaster Cannon"  
  
"What is that!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"This can only be equipped to a monster with 1000 attack points or less. It increases  
  
their power by 2500 points, and with only 1500 lifepoints leaft, my Mucus Yolk will wipe  
  
you out. This is perfect! I got you just where I want you. Before you die I'm gonna remind you of  
  
exactly what you did. I'll never forget it"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Jay was 10 years old, with short Black hair, jeans and a White  
  
T-shirt.  
  
Him and Amelda were in a cabin out in the woods talking.  
  
"Hey big sister, exactly what's been going on out there?"asked Jay.  
  
(obviously at the time Amelda had a normal voice and no symbol upon her head)  
  
"Some type of battle, but it dosen't matter. We'll sleep here for the night and then we'll ditch this Hellhole"said Amelda.  
  
"Where are we going exactly?"asked Jay.  
  
"Somewhere where we can live in peace, anything beats another day more with our aunt"said Amelda.  
  
"Amelda, will you promise me something?"asked Jay.  
  
"Sure Jay, what?"asked Amelda.  
  
"Do you promise you'll never leave me?"  
  
"Well,I-  
  
"Pleas big sister, promise you'll never leav me"  
  
Who could truly denigh those eyes, that voice, no one with a heart  
  
could denigh it. Amelda smiled and hugged her brother close.  
  
"I promise Jay, I'll never leave you. Even if it means not eating, drinking,  
  
losing all my possesions down to the clothes I wear, a life of suffering, I will  
  
always be there with you. I'll never leave you. You're the only reason I'm  
  
alive right now. I swear to you in the name and soul od our mom and dad,  
  
I'll protect you always"  
  
"Thank you, Amelda, big sister"said Jay.  
  
"No problem Jay"said Amelda giving her a gentle nuggie.  
  
"Hey, you said you'd stop giving me those"said Jay.  
  
"Yeah, on the trip, but we're here aren't we"said Amelda.  
  
"No fair"said Jay.  
  
Jay took the pillow beside him and smacked Amelda.  
  
"Why you little"said Amelda playfuly.  
  
She took the pillow beside her and they began having a pillow fight. After  
  
awhile Jay surrendered.  
  
"You gave in, you know what that means"  
  
"NO! NO!"  
  
It was too late, Amelda began tickiling him under his arm pits  
  
while holding his other arms away. Jay laughed histericaly.  
  
"Say Uncle"  
  
Jay didn't do no matter how much she insisted. After awhile he had no choice but to give in.  
  
"Allright, Uncle"  
  
Amelda let him go.  
  
"No fair, you're too big. Next time you should be blindfolded or something"said Jay.  
  
"C'mon, be a sport"said Amelda.  
  
"Okay Amelda"said Jay.  
  
"C'mon, off to bed"  
  
There was only one bed but they were more then happy to share it.  
  
"Goodnight Amelda"  
  
"Goodnight Jay"  
  
While Jay was asleep, Amelda stared out into the stars, thinking about  
  
her next step. She had no clue as to where she was heading, however  
  
the further away she got from her aunt was reason enough to keep going.  
  
She looked at Jay, his face brining a smile to her face. He looked so innocent,  
  
so loving, and he was too.  
  
She scratched his head gently, being careful not to awaken him.  
  
She kissed him gently on the head before turning over in her sleep.  
  
The next morning after a light breakfast, Amelda and Jay hopped into their jeep and took off.  
  
"I'm having so much fun with you Amelda, I hope this never ends"said Jay.  
  
"I hope so too"said Amelda n a somewhat distant sounding voice.  
  
Jay took a sip from the water bottle and put it back.  
  
"We have to save those for when we really need them, I'm not made of money"said Amelda.  
  
"But I was really thirsty"said Jay.  
  
"Drink as rarely as possible, until I find a job we have to be conservative  
  
with our resources"said Amelda.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It means we can't be wasteful"said Amelda in a giggle like voice.  
  
After a few more minutes, the jeep was out of gas.  
  
"Oh man, crud! Looks like we're walking it"said Amelda.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Amelda carried the luggage, leaving Jay free handed.  
  
From far above a plane could be seen. Amelda looked up at it, as did Jay.  
  
"Isn't that one of those Kaiba Corp planes?"asked Jay.  
  
"Sure is"said Amelda.  
  
That pure look came on his face again, but it was for the last time. From the plane, a gun was fired.  
  
"JAY!"  
  
Amelda caught him before he fell.  
  
"JAY, SPEAK TO ME! C'MON YOU LITTLE BRAT, THIS ISN"T FUNNY! JAY!"  
  
She checked his pulse, it was gone. She then saw the hole through his chest and through his heart.  
  
She felt as though she had been the one to recieve that blow.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Ever since that day, I've been suffering like I never felt possible, trying to think of any reason  
  
not to slit my wrists. Now you're going to pay the price"  
  
"Look, it's not my fault if some soldier was careless"  
  
"Enough! Mucus Yolk, direct attack!"  
  
"Not so fast, activate Shrink! This reduces your monster's attack by  
  
half, so I'll still have some lifepoints leaft"  
  
Kaiba:250 Amelda:5150  
  
"So what, on my next turn Mucus Yolk will finish you!"  
  
"Not quite, I sacrafice my two monsters to summon Blue Eyes White  
  
Dragon! Then I play Polmerasation to fuse him with my other two to create Blue  
  
Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Then I place one card face down"  
  
"Fine, I'll switch Mucus Yolk to defence and end my turn"  
  
"Don't think so! Reveal Stop Defense! It switches your monster to attack mode! Now  
  
my Ultimate Dragon, attack!"  
  
Amelda:3150  
  
"And wait, now I summon Vorse Raider, attack!"  
  
Kaiba:250 Amelda:1250  
  
"Then I place two cards face down"  
  
"Enjoy this while you can Kaiba, Amelda has one suprise leaft"thought Vendick.  
  
"Kaiba, it's time to finish this!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	18. A Duel for Blood Kaiba vs Amelda PT3

Note:Sorry this took so long, but I've had much work with my newest fic "DuelScan"check it out if you want, it's a sequel   
  
though but it's Yugioh.  
  
United We Stand  
  
"I'm not through yet Seto Kaiba"said Amelda.  
  
"Is that so? Then go ahead and make your last move"said Kaiba.  
  
Amelda drew.  
  
"I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba:250 Amelda:1250  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Now to end this! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!"  
  
When it's attack connected, a worm like creature attached itself to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Amelda:3500  
  
"When Kisetai is attacked, it attaches to the opponent's monster.  
  
Every time it's your turn, I gain lifepoinbts equal to half of youre monster's  
  
attack power, that means I'll get 2250 lifepoints every turn you take"  
  
"My turn's not over, Vorse Raider direct attack!"  
  
Kaiba:250 Amelda:1600  
  
Amelda drew and snickered.  
  
"Kaiba, it's time for me to play the most powerful Magic   
  
card in existence and anialate you!"  
  
"What are you talking about!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"I play, Seal of Oracle Curse!"  
  
The symbol on Amelda's forehead was now surrounding the field, and was on the forehead  
  
of Kisetai. The symbol on Amelda's head was glowing.  
  
"What's going on!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. In the meantime, I'll place a monster in defence mode  
  
and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba:250 Amelda:3850  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"What is this Magic card? Who cares, I'll win this no matter what it is"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I'll sacrafice my Ultimate Dragon in order to summon Emerald Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 1900.  
  
"Now you can no longer gain lifepoints, and Kisetai is gone! Emerald Dragon,  
  
attack!"  
  
However Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon didn't leave the field.  
  
"What's going on!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Oracle Curse is in play, as long as it's out, no monsters can exit the field.  
  
So while your summoning was sucsessful, my Kisetai remains in effect!"  
  
"No, that means your defence can't leave either!"  
  
"Exactly right, and now it's time for the real deal. I activate my Army Deck!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Amelda replaced the deck in her DuelDisk with a new one.  
  
"With Oracle Curse, I can play certain decks one normaly couldn't. So now I  
  
play Armored Cannon! It's quite fitting since it was weaponry that killed  
  
my brother"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Attack Vorse Raider and end this match!"  
  
"Wrong, I activate Ring of Destruction and Ring  
  
of Defense! Ring of Destruction will destroy your monster,  
  
and both of us lose lifepoints equal to it's power, however  
  
Ring of Defence will keep my lifepoints unharmed!"  
  
Kaiba:250 Amelda:3700  
  
Amelda laughed.  
  
"No problem, since it's your turn I got 2250 lifepoints, so I only  
  
lose 150 lifepoints"  
  
"And because of the Seal of Oracle Curse, I can't destroy the monster"  
  
"Exactly. Now prepare for the next part of my army deck!"  
  
"Bring it on"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dejiro, you can't be serious! You expect to go out there and  
  
defeat the Garder Snakes all by yourself!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Varon got lucky, I'll beat him and the rest of the  
  
Garder Snakes"said Dejiro.  
  
"Dejiro, this is foolish! You don't stand a chance against all of them! We need to think wisely  
  
about this"said Yami.  
  
"I'm sick of waiting Yugi, I'm gonna take them all down alone"said Dejiro.  
  
Rapheale was spying on the trio with a grin.  
  
"So it seems our friends are in the mood for a duel.   
  
I'll satisfy their dueling needs. Afterall, I have   
  
a secret weapon on my side"he thought.  
  
"Don't do this, you'll play into their hands! You'll never save your sister  
  
with that aditude. Dejiro, I beg of you, don't be a fool!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Well you two aren't doing anything to help! We should be taking action, not  
  
standing around waiting for them to come out"said Dejiro.  
  
"I know how ya feeling man but-  
  
"What do you know!"yelled Dejiro.  
  
"I have a sister too ya know!"said Joey.  
  
"She's fine Joey, Jane isn't! She's been abducted, drugged, raped,  
  
maybe even beaten!"  
  
"Enough! This is exactly what the Garder Snakes want, we musn't let them get to us"said Yami.  
  
Dejiro growled.  
  
"If we're to win we must be caustious. We'll save your sister together Dejiro but not before  
  
we know what we're getting into. These men are dangerous and we must know everything we can  
  
about them before we try and hunt them down"said Yami.  
  
Dejiro sighed.  
  
"Fine, but we can't afford to wait too long. Otherwise Jane's gonna  
  
be dead by the time we even get within a foot of them!"sobbed Dejiro.  
  
"Hey, that's not gonna happen. Those Garder Snakes are going down. We just have  
  
to be caustious, that's all"said Joey patting him on the back.  
  
"Dejiro's a lot like me. He loves his sister the way I love mine, and he's having a rough  
  
start of things. I allready overcame Pegasus, saved the world from Malik, and whooped the Big 5,  
  
so we can take these guys"thought Joey.  
  
"We're wasting time, we should see what kind of information they have on the Garder Snakes"said Yami.  
  
"Where?"asked Joey.  
  
"Let's visit the new museum they opened up on ancinet egypt. Perhaps there will lie  
  
clues about the Garder Snakes"  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I play Upstart Goblin. Playing this gives you 1000 lifepoints, but by doing so it allows me to  
  
draw an extra card"  
  
Kaiba:1250 Amelda:3700  
  
"Now I play Army Blaster in attack mode. Now I'll use another Oracle Curse ability. It powers up  
  
all my special deck monsters by 500 points. My monster originaly had an attack  
  
of 1500, but thanks to Oracle Curse it raises to 2000! Now I can activate it's special ability.  
  
It can attack your lifepoints directly, ending this duel!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Luring Attack armor! This forces your monster to attack any other monster I choose,  
  
so what do you say it has a strike at your Armored Cannon!"  
  
Kaiba:1250 Amelda:3200  
  
"It's your turn, and I gain more lifepoints!"  
  
Kaiba:1250 Amelda:5450  
  
"Fine, then I summon X Dragon head in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500.  
  
"Now I use polmerasation to fuse him with Y Dragon Head  
  
and Metal Catipilar to create XYZ Dragon cannon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2800 and DEF of 2600.  
  
"Since the rules have changed so much, I bet Fusion Monsters  
  
no longer have to wait a turn, am I right?"  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"Allright my dragon, attack her Army Blaster!"  
  
Kaiba:1250 Amelda:4650  
  
"That's not all, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Army  
  
Blaster as well!"  
  
Kaiba:1250 Amelda:2150  
  
"Your turn"said Kaiba.  
  
"This duel isn't over yet. I play Cannon Crusher in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 2500.  
  
"Now for it's special ability, for the cost of 2000 lifepoints, I can take  
  
half of it's attack and deduct it from your lifepoints"  
  
Kaiba:50 Amelda:150  
  
Kaiba drew, and snickered.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!"  
  
"Reveal Wabakou, it will stop all your attacks! Oh, and since it's your turn"  
  
Kaiba:50 Amelda:2300  
  
"Too bad I never summoned a monster this turn, a monster who is unaffected by Wabakou  
  
since he'll be summoned too late"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I play Monster Reborn, revive Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Amelda growled at the sight of the Blue Eyes.  
  
"Attack Armored Cannon!"  
  
Kaiba:50 Amelda:1800  
  
"Then I place one card face down"  
  
"Allright then, now to finish you! I summon Mechanical Abolisher!"  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 2900.  
  
"Now it gains 500 extra attack points! Wipe out his Blue Eyes!"  
  
"Wrong, reveal Shrink Card! It cuts your monster's attack in half!"  
  
Kaiba:50 Amelda:500  
  
"Your move, and I gain more lifepoints"  
  
Kaiba:50 Amelda:2750  
  
"Now I'll use my last Shrink Card and reduce the power of your Armored Cannon!  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack! Blue Eyes, attack!"  
  
"NO! BROTHER, I FAILED!"  
  
Amelda:0000  
  
The bear trap sprung, Amelda's legs were sliced off.  
  
She fell face first into the landmines, and was blown to bits.  
  
After her death, the fog went away and Kaiba was back where he was as though  
  
nothing happened.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"What was that? Was Amelda a Garder Snake? This is insane"thought Kaiba.  
  
Vendick growled with dissapointment.  
  
"Seems our friend Amelda won't be joining us in the evening, pity"said Vendick.  
  
"Kaiba's better then I first expected. That was a very good duel I must admit"said Calback.  
  
"Kaiba may have victory, but I have something better"said Vendick looking at the lifeless  
  
Jane.  
  
"So wehn do we sacrafice her?"asked Calback.  
  
"As soon as we obtain the millenium puzzle and the 3 egyptian god cards.  
  
Then we sacrafice Jane, representing light, and Malik, representing dark,  
  
and we will obtain a power far greater then the pharoah's"  
  
Malik was sitting lifelessly in a corner.  
  
Darts yawned.  
  
"I hope we finish these fools off soon, I'm becoming rather bored"he said.  
  
"Don't worry Darts, the game's ben fun but it's coming to an end, soon.  
  
Dejiro is no threat, Kaiba is a non believer, and Yugi and Joey are  
  
clueless about us. We have them trapped like rats in a maze, and soon it'll be game  
  
over"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	19. Rapheale Moves! Impenitrable Guardian De...

United We Stand  
  
"Fake, huh?"asked Calback.  
  
"Amelda wasn't experienced enough to control the power  
  
of the real oracle curse, so we gave her a copy with alternate rules  
  
that would give her some advantage. The real one will be plyed in the upcoming duel"said Darts.  
  
"I look forward to this next match"said Vendick.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"So now what?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
Rapheale stepped out, Mai by his side.  
  
"Who are you! And what are you doing with him Mai!"gasped Joey.  
  
"What's that thing on her forehead?"asked Dejiro.  
  
Mai had the oracle curse symbol on her forehead.  
  
"What we're doing is tearing you apart!"said Mai.  
  
"What are you talking about?"asked Joey.  
  
"If you want Mai back, then duel us for the Egyptian god cards"said Rapheale.  
  
"No way! Twon on one's a coward's game, I'll join this duel"said Dejiro.  
  
"You sure about that?"asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not gonna let myself lose twice"said Dejiro.  
  
"Be careful, this duel may be more dangerous then you think"said Yami.  
  
"Mai, snap out of it! C'mon!"said Joey.  
  
"No Joey! I see you for what you are now, you're nothing but a girl renter"  
  
"What!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I heared about how you took advantage of me when Malik trapped me in the Shadow Realm!  
  
You molested me, didn't you!"  
  
"Who are you! What did you tell Mai!"said Joey.  
  
"The name's Rapheale, and Mai won't be coming to her former  
  
self unless you win the match"  
  
"Allright, then let's duel!"said Joey.  
  
"Let's take these guys out! I know they're with the Garder Snakes,  
  
and we're gonna crush'em!"  
  
Joey:4000 Dejiro:4000  
  
Mai:4000 Rapheale:4000  
  
"I'll go first"said Rapheale drawing.  
  
"Perfect, just the card I need"thought Rapheale.  
  
"Allright boys, I'm taking you both to school. Ready yourselves boys,  
  
I'm about to play the most powerful magic card in the entire game"  
  
Joey, Yami and Dejiro gasped in usion.  
  
"I play Seal of Oracle Curse! The magic card that will  
  
change the game as you know it!"  
  
The circle exactly like the symbol on Mai's forehead surrounded them.  
  
"Look! The symbol on the ground is the one on Mai's head! What is this!"gasped Yami.  
  
"With Oracle Curse in effect, no one can escape until the game ends. Which means duelists  
  
can't surrender. Too bad. Now I can play my Guardian deck, with cards that'll blow your mind!"  
  
"Oh great"said Joey.  
  
"I start by playing Guard Cyborg in defense mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 0000 and DEF of 2400.  
  
"Now for another Oracle Curse ability, it raises the power of the owner's  
  
monsters by 500, making my monster's defense 2900!"  
  
"No way man!"gasped Joey.  
  
"My Guard Cyborg allows me to summon 2 more guardian monsters when summoned,  
  
so meet Soldier Guard and Living Burrier!"  
  
Living Burrier:Defense 2650  
  
Soldier Guard:Defense 3200  
  
"Now both get a power bonus from my Oracle Curse card!"  
  
3700, and 3150  
  
"We gotta destroy that thing!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"You can't, the Oracle Curse card can't be destroyed by anything! The only way to destroy it  
  
is if the owner discards it!"  
  
"With that Oracle Curse out, we might not win. I could lose the egyptian god cards right now!"thought Joey.  
  
"Your defences are strong but not inpenetrable. I'll wipe them out"said Dejiro drawing.  
  
"He better be careful, I can't afford to let him cost us the duel. Maybe I should've let Yugi  
  
duel with me instead. Nah, I'm sure Dejiro will come through"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Stern Mystic in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Then I play Book of Secret Arts. It raises the attack of my monster  
  
by 300 points"  
  
"Not good"thought Joey slapping himself in the face.  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
"Now it's my turn. I'm gonna enjoy crushing you Joey"said Mai.  
  
"Bring it!"said Dejiro.  
  
"I summon Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"I can't attack Joey yet since he hasn't taken his turn, but I can still  
  
let some anger out on you little boy. Since me and Rapheale our on a team, his  
  
Oracle Curse card raises my monster's power by 500"  
  
"NO! I can't lose again!"thought Dejiro.  
  
"This is insane. That Oracle Curse card changes the entire game from what it once was"thought  
  
Yugi.  
  
"Butcher his monster!"  
  
Joey:4000 Dejiro:3300  
  
"Now I place one card face down to end my turn"  
  
"Allright, the only way to win this duel is to summon my Egptian God Cards,  
  
one of them at least. They're the only things strong enough to wipe out Rapheale's  
  
defence. Dejiro won't be much help so I'll have to do this myself"he thought.  
  
"I summon GearFried the Iron Knight in defence mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Then I place one card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Rapheale drew.  
  
"First I summon Guard Buster!"  
  
Defence:5000  
  
"It allows me to summon two other Guad Busters to the field!"  
  
"Hey, you don't have enough spaces for 6 monsters"  
  
"With Oracle Curse we can have up to ten monsters in play!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Now for my Guard Buster's other ability, you lose 500 lifepoints for every one I  
  
have on the field, and I think I'll go for YOUR lifepoints Joeyy!"  
  
Dejiro:3300 Joey:2500  
  
"They're getting slaughtered, and Dejiro isn't doing any better then last time. They can't win,  
  
if they get the egyptian god cards, they'll be unbeatable. Dejiro's sister will be gone forever"thought Yami.  
  
"****************************************************************************************************  
  
"What now?"asked Rashid.  
  
"There's nothing we can do Rashid, except hope Joey and his friends can   
  
save my brother somehow"  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kaiba"he said awnsering his sewn in communicator.  
  
"Seto, we need your help!"  
  
"Mokuba, what is it!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Some weird guy is here, I can't get away from him! Please, help!"  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"I summon Dark Human in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 1100.  
  
"So what?"asked Mai.  
  
Dejiro snickered.  
  
"Then I play Axe of Despair. This card raises the attack of my  
  
monster by 1000 points! Now it's attack is 2300, more then high enough! Now attack  
  
her monster!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Amazon Archers! It lowers your monster's attack by 500, lowering it's power!"  
  
"Grr, no"  
  
"HA! My turn, and I summon Dunames Dark Witch!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1050.  
  
"Dejiro's doing just as badly as last time, he'll never win a duel"thought  
  
Joey.  
  
"Unfriednly amazon, attack!"  
  
Dejiro:2600 Joey:2500  
  
"Now to kill two birds with one stone, Dunames attack his iron knight!"  
  
"I don't think so! Activate Magic Arm Shield! Block one of Mai's attacks with  
  
one of her monsters!"  
  
Unfriendly Amazon was pullen in front of Dunames and destroyed.  
  
Mai:3700 Rapheale:4000  
  
"This is just the beggning! Now watch boys and girls, it's my turn!"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about"he thought.  
  
"First I place this card face down, then I summon Tiny Guardian, in defence mode!"  
  
"Fine then"said Rapheale.  
  
"I'm not finished, then I play Monster Reborn! To revive Unfriendly Amazon on  
  
my side of the field! That ends my turn"  
  
"My move"said Rapheale.  
  
"Oh great, now what"thought Joey.  
  
"I sacrafice all 3 of my Guard Busters so I can summon  
  
Magna Guard Buster!"  
  
DEF:100000  
  
"No way! Ten thousand defence points!"gasped Joey.  
  
"That thing's impenitrable! Even with an Egyptian God card  
  
Joey might not be able to beat that"thought Yugi.  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"Well I can take out Mai at least"thought Dejiro.  
  
"I summon DarkFire Soldier!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1150.  
  
"Then I play Salamandra! It raises his attack to 2400. Attack Mai's  
  
Unfriendly Amazon"  
  
Mai:3400 Rapheale:4000  
  
"Nice move Dejiro!"said Joey.  
  
"Not bad"thought Yugi.  
  
"My move! I summon Amazon Chain Master in attack  
  
mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1100.  
  
"Now I play Amazon Magician! At the cost of 1000 lifepoints, I can switch the attack of my monster  
  
with yours"  
  
"What!"  
  
Mai:2400 Rapheale:4000  
  
"Strike him down!"  
  
Dejiro:1700 Joey:2500  
  
"Then I'll place this face down"said Mai.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Orisis the Sky Dragon! Just what I need"thought Joey."Time to end this! I sacrafice  
  
my three monsters-  
  
"Activate magic card! Grave Arm, it destroys one of your monsters, which means you can't summon whatever  
  
you were gonna this turn!"said Mai.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"My move"said Rapheale drawing.  
  
"Remember my Guard Buster? Well I summon another one, and then summon  
  
two more to the field, and activate it's effect! This time on Dejiro's lifepoints!"  
  
Dejiro:200 Joey:2500  
  
"Dejiro's lifepoints won't last much longer, looks like I gotta go this one alone"thought Joey.  
  
"Aw crud, my lifepoints are almost gone. I blew it again. I don't have anything that's gonna help now"thought Dejiro drawing.  
  
"Wait! This could be just what I need!"thought Dejiro.  
  
Dejiro snickered.  
  
"Get ready, this ain't over yet! First I place a card face down. Next I summon  
  
Maho Vailo in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1550 and DEF of 1400.  
  
"Then I equip him with Black Pendant, which raises his attack by  
  
500, but he also get's a 500 point bonus for every card equiped to him!  
  
So now Maho Vailo, attack her Chain Master!"  
  
"That punk! I don't have anything to protect my monster"she thought.  
  
"Awesome! Too bad for you"said Joey.  
  
"Dejiro came through afterall"thought Yugi.  
  
Maho Vailo:2550  
  
Mai:1350 Rapheale:4000  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
"Now for me! I draw"  
  
Joey looked at the card he drew.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	20. Last Chance! The Death Run!

United We Stand  
  
"Rapheale's gonna anialate them. Joey and Dejiro are futile when compared to Rapheale  
  
alone, but with Mai, victory is clenched"said Vendick.  
  
"What about the girl, Jane? Those drugs are likely to wear off in just a few minutes"said Calback.  
  
Then retrain her again, we both her and Malik for this to work"  
  
Calback cut the rope securing Jane's wrist to the railing.  
  
However the rope was still tied around her one wrist. Calback took the other end of the rope  
  
and bound her hands together tightly. He then went into Mai's room and stuffed her in the closet.  
  
"Vendick, our time is almost here. We'll have the egyptian god cards won soon, then  
  
Yugi's puzzle. Everything is working perfectly"thought Calback.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Young Calback cuddled in the alleyway, trembiling. He was about  
  
4 years of age, and like most 4 year olds believed in monsters. He was being  
  
chased by one.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU BOY! GET OUT HERE!"  
  
"Leave me alone daddy, don't hurt me again"he thought.  
  
He was bleeding from the legs and eyes. He couldn't move, his body was mummified in  
  
pain, his fear also lending a hand in his paralazation.  
  
His father found him soon enough, an angry expression on his face.  
  
"GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Calback merely closed his eyes. His dad picked him up by the shirt and smacked him  
  
harshly, tearing the shirt from his grip and causing him to hit the ground hard.  
  
"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
  
It was Calback's mother, with a gun.  
  
"Moomy?"asked Calback weakly.  
  
BANG. BANG.  
  
When Calback awoke he felt woozy, his chest and stomach threatening  
  
to explode on impact.  
  
A strange woman was leaning over him.  
  
"Where's Mommy? Did Daddy hurt her?"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Vendick, we won't fail"thought Calback, his fist clenching  
  
"I won't allow it"  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Joey:2500 Dejiro:200  
  
Mai:1350 Rapheale:4000  
  
"Bingo! This is just what I need"thought Joey.  
  
"I place one card face down, and play Foolish Burial, putting one card from my hand  
  
into your graveyard. That ends my turn"  
  
Rapheale drew.  
  
"I play this magic card, Grave Judgement. For every turn that passes without  
  
a monster going to the graveyard, one of you will lose 500 lifepoints. It would be a waste  
  
of time to use it on you Dejiro, so I'll use it on Joey. Everytime my turn begins, my magic  
  
card will activate and drain your lifepoints piece by piece. That ends my turn"  
  
"That gives me just 5 turns to win this. Well Dejiro's up, I hope he has a plan"thought Joey.  
  
"Now I play Book of Secret Arts. It'll raise Maho Vailo's attack by 300, and his effect will   
  
raise it by another 500"  
  
Maho Vailo:3350  
  
"Maho Vailo, attack Mai directly!"  
  
"Dejiro, no!"gasped Joey and Yami in usion.  
  
"Magna Guard Buster, block it!"  
  
Dejiro:0000  
  
"You lose punk"said Mai.  
  
"Not again"said Dejiro falling to his knees.  
  
"It's okay, you tried. Don't worry, I'll win this"said Joey.  
  
"Good luck, it's two against one"said Rapheale.   
  
Joey snickered.  
  
"Well it's time I evened the odds! I activate GraveRobber, to bring back the card  
  
I put in your graveyard, my egyptian God card Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 4000.  
  
"NO WAY!"gasped Rapheale and Mai in usion.  
  
"So sorry to dissapoint ya two, but it looks like I have this match won!  
  
Now I sacrafice my two monsters to activate his effect. First he'll wipe out all  
  
of your monsters!"  
  
Every monster other then Obelisk was blown to digital bits.  
  
"This can't be happening!"gasped Rapheale.  
  
"Next, Obelisk, attack Rapheale and Mai directly!"  
  
Mai:0000 Rapheale:0000  
  
"Too bad! Now release control of Mai as you promised!"  
  
Mai simply laughed.  
  
"Don't you see Joey, I'm under no one's control, I joined the Garder Snakes  
  
of my own free will"said Mai.  
  
"No, you can't!"gasped Joey.  
  
"What are you thinking!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Dejiro, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with your sister"  
  
Dejiro jolted up.  
  
"You leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you"said Dejiro.  
  
"And your point is? We'll be back"  
  
"Mai, wait!"called Joey.  
  
However she and Rapheale walked off.  
  
Joey stomped his foot hard on the ground.  
  
"We finally beat those two and we get nothing from it!"yelled Joey angrily.  
  
"Calm down Joey! You'll play into their hands if you overeact. We must think  
  
clearly"said Yami.  
  
"Look at you with all the problems! Mai's not the one who's suffering, who's being  
  
used as a toy, Mai's not your sister! She's not gonna get hurt at all siding with them,  
  
while my sister's gonna be used and then killed off like some old wind up toy!"said Dejiro  
  
with tears.  
  
"Easy man, I'm sorry. Look, I promise we'll get your sister back, just trust me on  
  
this, will ya?"said Joey.  
  
Dejiro nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
The message Kaiba recieved was nothing more then some cruel trick from the Garder  
  
Snakes. Mokuba was in his room.  
  
Kaiba was becoming very fed up with the Garder Snakes, and looking for info on  
  
them at his computer.  
  
"It appears these Garder Snakes keep themselves pretty well hidden. There have only  
  
been a few small reports about them, and nothing ins known about them at all. Their  
  
duel disks are off, these guys think ahead. Computer, find some information on  
  
the family of a kid named Dejiro"  
  
"Right away"  
  
It took a few minutes but the profiles soon came up. There were pictures with the profiles  
  
so Kaiba found the Dejiro he was looking for pretty fast.  
  
"Good, now what information do you have on his sister?"asked Kaiba.  
  
All the information known of her was on the computer. He skipped the useless items like  
  
Blood type and allergies.  
  
"Same age as Dejiro, I would've guessed. Grades are pretty high, lives on Suchur street,  
  
right at the end of Domino city. Currently missing, of course. Middle Class family. So why  
  
would the Garder Snakes want her?"  
  
Kaiba was horrified when from out of nowhere a flash of light blinded him.  
  
It took a minute for him to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw what seemed to be  
  
him in a purple robe along with many other men. A girl who looked exactly like Jane  
  
in the nude was layind unconcious upon the floor.  
  
"What is this"he thought.  
  
His other self stabbed a dagger through the girl's heart.  
  
"In the name of the shadows, my daughter will be reborn one day!When she is,  
  
her destiny will become clear, her powers will awake, and I will be there to protect her!"  
  
Kaiba now found himself back at his computer, comepletely stunned.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Why hello Priest Kaiba"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Yami Malik had callne me priest Kaiba, was I reincarnated?  
  
Jane definetly is not normal, I can feel it. She must be saved"thought Kaiba.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"If it weren't for those egyptian God cards, Joey would've been beaten. We have to duel him somehow  
  
without him using the egyptian god cards against us"said Vendick.  
  
"Perhaps we can use the girl, Jane. Knowing Yugi and Joey, they'll be willing to  
  
do almost anything to get her back for that piece of dueling filth Dejiro"said Calback.  
  
"NO! I musn't risk her, she's too important. However, that dosen't mean  
  
I can't use her to help. Calback, bring Jane to me, those egyptian god  
  
cards and milenium puzzle will be mine once and for all!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Why do you wanna help Kaiba?"asked Joey suspicously.  
  
Kaiba wanted to get this done as fast as possible, so went to  
  
Yugi and the others.  
  
"Never mind, I just these Garder Snakes gone"said Kaiba.  
  
"Well you'll get your chance"  
  
They all looked behind them and saw Calback along with two men there.  
  
Calback was holding Jade close to her. Jane still had her hands bound behind  
  
her and was gagged tightly with a strip of White cloth.  
  
"Jane!"gasped Dejiro running up but Joey held him back.  
  
"Don't be stupid, there's three of them"said Joey.  
  
"You want Jane back, and we want your puzzle and egyptian god cards.  
  
So to settle the score once and for all you'll have to go through the  
  
Death Run"said Calback.  
  
Jane struggled and tried to warn them about this but with no sucsess.  
  
"Death Run?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"Yess, I'll explain, but first, Joey must remove his Egyptian  
  
God cards from his deck. If you don't"said Calback turning his face to  
  
face Jane's trembiling and scared face"Then this bitch is gonna pay  
  
your price"  
  
"Fine"said Joey going through his deck.  
  
It only took him a minute to get all three.  
  
"Now show them to me"  
  
Joey did so, they were all there.  
  
"In order for the Egyptian god cards to be controlled,  
  
they must be won from the previous owner. So just stuff them in  
  
your pockets for now"  
  
Joey did so.  
  
"Allright, take us there"said Calback.  
  
With his Snake Crown, Vendick transported them all to a large pyramid like building.  
  
"Where did Jane go?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"She's back with Vendick. Now allow me to explain, there are 4 levels in this  
  
place. We are no longer in Mai's house, we're in in the burrier seperating your  
  
realm from the Shadow realm. On every layer there's a duelist. You must defeat all  
  
4 to get Jane back"said Calback.  
  
"You're on!"said Joey.  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Calback vanished.  
  
"Man, if we're in a burrier then they can probaly  
  
do things they couldn't normaly"said Joey.  
  
"Who cares, let's just get this over with. I doubt these  
  
duelists will be a problem at all"said Kaiba.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Let's go!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Yes, let's get your sister back and end this madness"said Yami.  
  
"We'll send these Garder Snakes packing"said Joey.  
  
"This game's about to end"said Kaiba.  
  
They all entered, the doors closing behind them.  
  
The first floor was GIGANTIC! Quite literaly.  
  
"Oh man, I wish I had a room like this"said Joey.  
  
"So who's going first?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"Good question, let's wait until the first duelist shows up"said Kaiba.  
  
"Wait until they see our newest member, they'll be quite suprised"thought Vendick.  
  
Someone stepped out from the shadows, and everyone except Dejiro gasped  
  
at who had entered.  
  
"No way!"gasped Joey"Tristan!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	21. Friends No More PT1

United We Stand  
  
Vendick tore the gag off Jane's face. Jane coughed, obviously the taste of cloth  
  
wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Watch Jade, your peon brother and his groupies are dueling for you. Now, they're going  
  
to regret it"said Vendick.  
  
"Dejiro! Leave them out of this, I'll do whatever you want if you leave them alone"said Jane.  
  
"Can't do that, we need things from them as well. Just relax and enjoy the show, these will be your  
  
your last moments after all"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tristan! What are you doing here!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Revenge Joey"said Tristan in a much raspier voice.  
  
"Revenge? For what?"  
  
"You obviously have a short memory Joey Wheeler. Allow me to explain! Remember after duelist   
  
kingdom? We traveled home, and things seemed to be normal. But apparently something else happened,  
  
didn't it? Did you ever call me for help? NO! You leaft me in the dust! You never awnsered any of your  
  
calls! Then you had the nerve to almost get your own sister killed by letting her come with you to  
  
the Battle City finals!"  
  
"Where did you hear about the finals?"asked Joey.  
  
"Trust me Joey, I have reliable sources. I'll be the first duelist!"  
  
"Look man, I'm sor-  
  
"Too late! Now's not the time for apoligies, it's the time for dueling!"  
  
Tristan took a die from his pocket.  
  
"What's that for?"asked Joey.  
  
"This die has all your names on it, with two blank spaces. Who's ever name is rolled  
  
will be the one dueling. If it hits a blank space, it's rolled again. Now then, let's roll  
  
the die!"  
  
The four looked on anxiously. The die landed on:Joey.  
  
"Looks like it's you and me Joey. Now then, take your cards out of the dueldisk,  
  
you won't be needing it"  
  
Joey did so, and took his disk off before dropping it to the ground. From the ground came a dueling arena.  
  
"The ruels will be exactly the same as Battle City, except we start with 8000 lifepoints instead of 4000"  
  
"I'm up for that. Look man, let's just forget about this. I'll duel another guy,  
  
you're in over your head here"said Joey.  
  
"Oh no Joey, I'm in at waist level. Now either draw your hand or forefit! And I assure you,  
  
you'll want as much time as possible before losing"  
  
"Allright Tristan, you asked for it!"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Tristan? You must be joking"said Kaiba.  
  
"How good is Tristan Yugi?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"Tristan was never a duelist when we knew him so I'm not sure  
  
at all about his skills"said Yugi.  
  
"Even without the Egyptian God cards, there's no way Tristan could've gained much  
  
skill. Wheeler should win this easily"said Kaiba.  
  
"Well let's hope so, it's obvious we aren't going to get through to Tristan. I just  
  
hope nothing happens to him for losing"said Yugi.  
  
"Joey better crush this guy, because I'm not leaving without Jane"thought Dejiro.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"This should be quite the duel"said Vendick.  
  
"Please, you have to win. For my sake and for Dejiro's. There has to be someone  
  
who can beat these Garder Snakes. Please, I don't want to die, and I couldn't bear the pain  
  
if Dejiro dies because of me"thought Jane.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Time to duel!"  
  
Joey:8000 Tristan:8000  
  
"I'll go first"said Tristan drawing.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I summon The Stone Statue of The Aztecs in defence mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 300 and DEF of 2000.  
  
"Then I'll place one card face down"  
  
"Is that it? My turn then"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Awesome!"he thought.  
  
"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Then I'll place this little number face down to end my turn"  
  
"The attack points of Joey's Panther Warrior and Tristan's Stone Statue  
  
are equal, so even if Joey had a monster to sacrafice for an attack, it  
  
would do no good.Wait! Oh no, if Tristan's gonna do what I think he will,  
  
Joey's in trouble"thought Yugi.  
  
"If Tristan's just gonna throw out high defense monsters all duel, then he better  
  
not expect high results"thought Kaiba.  
  
"All Panther Warrior needs is one power boost and he'll anialate the stone statue"thought Dejiro.  
  
Tristan drew.  
  
"Now I sacrafice my Stone Statue!"  
  
"I knew it"thought Yugi.  
  
"So now I can place this in defence mode"  
  
"What!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I knew it, this duel's decided"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Is he just gonna play defence all match?"how pathetic"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Joey, crush this guy!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Joey better be careful, there's no telling what that monster's defence is"thought Yugi.  
  
"My move!"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Awesome, this is just what I need"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Geafried the Iron Knight!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Then I activate Skapegoat! Now I sacrafice a Skapegoat so my Panther Warrior can  
  
wipe out your monster"  
  
However when the monster was revealed, the attack did nothing.  
  
Joey:7800 Tristan:8000  
  
"Oh great, that monster's defence is even higher"said Joey.  
  
"Meet my good friend Steel Ogre Grotto #2"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 2200.  
  
"Since your Iron Knight is also too weak, I guess you're out of moves"  
  
"Guess again, now I place this card face down to end my turn"  
  
Tristan drew.  
  
"Not so fast! Activate Drop Off. This sends the card you drew right to the graveyard"  
  
"Thanks Joey, the monster you sent to the graveyard was Michidock(I think) When it's sent from  
  
my hand to the graveyard by an opponent's effect, the opponent loses 1000 lifepoints"  
  
"Aw no!"  
  
Joey:6800 Tristan:8000  
  
"Joey's getting beat pretty badly"thought Yugi.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"No, tell me this isn't happening! I'm doomed"sobbed Jane.  
  
"You were from the start my dear. Without his Egyptian God cards Tristan has the  
  
match won. We have you to thank for that"said Vendick curling his fingers through her  
  
hair.  
  
Jane wanted nothing more then to swat his hands of but when she tried, her hands were stuck. Duh,  
  
her hands were still bound behind her!  
  
Vendick pulled Jane close and kissed her right on the lips. Disgusting! His lips  
  
were like the claws of a crab, she never felt so violated. Worst of all, she couldn't  
  
do anything to fight back. After a few seconds he let go. She spit out the bad taste in her mouth.  
  
Vendick grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"You ever do that in front of me again and I'll have you thrown right back in your cell!  
  
Trust me, you don't want to know what will happen to you there"  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
"C'mon guys, please help me"she thought.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Now I switch my monster to attack mode! And play 7 comepleted, raising it's attack by 700!"  
  
ATK:2600  
  
"Destroy his Iron Knight!"  
  
Joey:6000 Tristan:8000  
  
"The duel just started and Joey's down by 2000 lifepoints"said Dejiro.  
  
"Plus without the Egyptain God cards, that Steel Ogre grotto is now stronger  
  
then any monster in Joey's deck!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Oooh, I'm trembiling. Your piece of scrap won't be there for long"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Well let's see what you got"said Tristan.  
  
"Fine, I'll place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Tristan snickered.  
  
"He forgot to switch his Panther to defense! The fool, unless he leaft  
  
it like that on purpose!"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Now I summon Cyber Falcon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Now attack Steel Ogre!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Skull Dice!"  
  
"I knew it"thought Kaiba.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Too bad you didn't see any of my battle city duels,  
  
otherwise you'd know this was coming. I only need a 2 or higher to  
  
crush your Ogre"  
  
It landed on two.  
  
"Now your monster only has 1300 attack points, making it open season!"  
  
Joey:6000 Tristan:7300  
  
"Fine, the go!"said Tristan.  
  
"With pleasure!"said Joey drawing.  
  
"First I place this card face down, now I sacrafice a Skapegoat so my  
  
Panther can attack. Wipe out his tin can pigeon!"  
  
Joey:6000 Tristan:6700  
  
"Bada bing, bada boom! So is that all?"asked Joey.  
  
"That's right, crush him!"said Joey.  
  
"Way to go!"said Yugi.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Awesome!"cheered Jane.  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Looks like your henchman isn't doing so well"said Jane confidently to Vendick.  
  
"What are they rejoicing about? The duel's still on, and Tristan has other suprises"thought Vendick.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Nice go, but I still have the lead!"said Tristan drawing.  
  
"Let's see ya keep it!"said Joey.  
  
Tristan grinned.  
  
"Oh great, now what?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"Allright, whatchya got there Tristan?"asked Joey.  
  
"You won't be smiling for long Joey"  
  
"Then why don'tchya give me something to frown about"said Joey.  
  
"Oh I will.First I summon Ground attacking Bug Brawler!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Don't tell me, another 7 comepleted card!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"That will certainly put a dent in Joey's strategy"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Even better! Go Limiter Removal! It doubles the attack strength of  
  
one machine monster, making it's attack 3000! Attack Panther Warrior!"  
  
Joey:5000 Tristan:6700  
  
"Oh wow, that really put Joey behind"said Yugi.  
  
Joey grinned.  
  
"You're still smiling!"  
  
"You don't know too much about your magic card, do ya? Now that your  
  
turn is over, all of your cards on the field are destroyed!"  
  
"I forgot that!"  
  
"Hmph, how pathetic"thought Kaiba.  
  
"You'll win in no time Joey!"cheered Dejiro.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah, it's my birthday, it's my birthday"cheered Jane.  
  
"This is pathetic, and also embarsing"thought Vendick slapping himself in the face.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Since you have no monsters, I can go for a direct attack!"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Awesome, just what the doctor ordered"thought Joey.  
  
"Let's see if Wheeler can score the lead now"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I summon Axe Raider, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1150.  
  
"Now Axe Raider, attack!"  
  
Tristan:5000 Joey:5000  
  
"Now their scores are equal"said Dejiro.  
  
"They won't stay that way for long thought"said Yugi.  
  
"I think it's safe to say Tristan's using a Machine based deck, which means  
  
he's gonna have plunty of powerful monsters leaft"said Kaiba.  
  
"Now I place one more card face down to end my turn"  
  
Tristan drew angrily.  
  
"Fine! I summon Mechanical Chaser!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1850 and DEF of 800.  
  
"Now attack!"  
  
"Reveal Shield and Sword! This will swap the attack and defence of  
  
our monsters for one turn"  
  
Axe Raider:1150 Mechanical Chaser:800  
  
"Not again!"  
  
Tristan:4650 Joey:5000  
  
"Yeah, you're crushing him now!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Way to go!"said Yugi.  
  
"I must say I'm impressed"said Kaiba with a smirk.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"This is great! Sorry Vendick, but it looks like your games with me are over"said Jane.  
  
"Not quite. Even if Joey get's by there are still 2 more men, then me"said Vendick.  
  
"And no one will get by me"thought Vendick.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"My turn again!"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Perfect"he thought.  
  
"I summon Battle Warrior!"  
  
It had an ATK of 700 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Direct attack!"  
  
Tristan:2250 Joey:5000  
  
"One more attack like that and Joey wins!"said Yugi.  
  
"Oh yeah, these Garder Snakes aren't so tough"said Dejiro.  
  
"Tristan seems confident, perhaps this duel won't be so easy. And  
  
there's still three more duels after this, and I bet Kaiba corp that kid  
  
who's holding Jane hostage and attacked Mokuba will be at the top. He must  
  
be the leader of the Garder Snakes, who else could it be?"thought Kaiba.  
  
Tristan drew.  
  
"Now it's time I finished this duel"  
  
"You got no monsters and your lifepoints are pretty low, I'd  
  
like to see ya try"said Joey.  
  
"First I play Nightmare Steel Cage, which will prevent you from attacking for two turns,  
  
then I play Diffrent Dimension Capsule"  
  
"What's that?"asked Joey.  
  
"I can place any monster in my deck within and remove it from play. Then in two turns, it'll be  
  
summoned to the field"  
  
A pharoah like tomb appeared on the field.  
  
"Aw man"thought Joey"Without being able to attack, there's no way I can stop the summoning,  
  
his monster could finish me off. Man, what kind of monster is he hiding in that thing?"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	22. Friends No More PT2

United We Stand  
  
"Please don't lose, please"thought Jane holding tears back.  
  
"Listen Jane don't get your hopes up. You're mine, got it? They'll never win you back"  
  
"Wrong, they will!"said Jane.  
  
Vendick just laughed.  
  
"Believe what you want"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Tristan:2250 Joey:5000  
  
"C'mon Joey, take him out!"said Dejiro.  
  
"You can do this!"said Yugi.  
  
"Whatever mystery monster you'ze got will get crushed, then we'll be one  
  
duel closer to getting Dejiro's sister back. If your boss is listening, tell  
  
him he better kiss that girl goobye"said Joey.  
  
"You tell him!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Wheeler shouldn't be so cocky when he has no idea what he's up against"thought Kaiba.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"That Nightmare Steel Cage will keep Tristan safe until he summons his mystery monster.  
  
Until then I have to play it safe"thought Joey.  
  
"I switch both my monsters to defence mode, then I place one card face down, your turn"  
  
"Very well"said Tristan drawing.  
  
"I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny. This trap card spins the turn count of any card forward, so now I can summon  
  
my ultimate creature! Meet Barrel Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2600 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"That's the card Bandit Keith almost destroyed me with!"gasped Joey.  
  
"That Nightmare Steel Cage would normaly protect your monsters as well, but I play De Spell  
  
to destroy it. Now for my monster's effect, it can attack you three times with each of it's  
  
cannons"  
  
"Three times! Oh no!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Joey!"gasped Yugi and Dejiro in usion.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"NO!"gasped Jane.  
  
"See what I mean Jane? Don't get your hopes up"  
  
He rummeged his hand through her hair, and she could do nothing but let him. However  
  
she wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
"There may be a way to escape. If I keep quite is attention will be comepletely on the duel.  
  
Maybe then I can sneak away. Even with my hands tied behind me, I should still manage an escape"thought  
  
Jane.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Now Barrel Dragon, use two of your cannons to wipe out his monsters!"  
  
After a massive blast, both monsters were gone.  
  
"Now use your third cannon to attack his lifepoints!"  
  
Tristan:2250 Joey:2400  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
"One more attack and Joey's done"said Dejiro.  
  
"With those 3 cannons, he'll wipe out any defence Joey throws out and his lifepoints,  
  
Joey might not make it"said Yugi.  
  
"C'mon Joey"said Dejiro.  
  
"You gonna give in yet Joey?"  
  
"Not quite, first I activate Graverobber, to bring back your own  
  
Mechanical Chaser to defend me. Next I play Monster Reborn to revive  
  
my Iron Knight in defense, they I play Swordsman of Landstar in defense"  
  
"Those monsters will at least keep his lifepoints safe for this turn"said Yugi.  
  
"Not if Tristan summons another monster"  
  
"AH!"gasped Yugi and Dejiro.  
  
"Think you're something, huh Joey? You always did. Now I summon the Fiend Mega Cyber!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2200 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"NO! My lifepoints!"  
  
"Are done! Barrel Dragon, destroy all 3 of his monsters!"  
  
Joey's monsters were nothing but data bits now.  
  
"Mega Cyber, direct attack!"  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
Tristan:2250 Joey:200  
  
"Now I got you just where I want you, defeated! On my next turn Joey, you're mine!"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"Joey's Egyptian God cards are mine. Now all we need is Yugi's millenium Puzzle. So Jane, still  
  
have your faith?"  
  
However the only thing there were Jane's shoes, which she took off for a more quite escape.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
He looked over and saw her pushing the elevator button with her chin. Vendick rushed over and grabbed her.  
  
"NO!"she thought.  
  
Vendick threw her to the ground hard.  
  
"Looks like your manners need work"  
  
He dragged Jane by the feet towards the pole near his throne. He picked her up by the shirt and untied her  
  
hands. She took this chance to try and run but Vendick grabbed her hands and pulled them behind the post.  
  
He decided to teach Jane a harsh lesson. He tied her hands tightly with barb wire.  
  
"AHG!"  
  
He wrists were bleeding, blood coming from her eyes mixed with her tears.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?"asked Jane.  
  
The barb wire was tied very tightly, so if she tried struggiling her writs would get worse.  
  
Vendick regagged her before sitting back down. Jane didn't even try to talk, she felt so weak.  
  
"I felt your baby kicking when I grabbed you. Too bad it's gonna die alongside you"  
  
Jane cried even harder.  
  
"Please Joey, Dejiro, anybody, help me. Don't let my child die!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now what do I do? He can attack me 4 times now, there's no way I'll turn this around. No, I can't  
  
quit. I've been in tight spots before. I've beaten Pegasus, all of Malik's rare hunters including Rashid,  
  
Malik himself, and the Garder Snakes who came for me as well. I can beat Tristan, even without my Egyptian  
  
God cards. I can do this"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Awesome!"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Hyoubusa Knight, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 500.  
  
"Then I place one card face down"  
  
"Aw, so Joey's got nothing leaft. Time to say goodbye!"  
  
"NO! Joey, do something!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Wheeler isn't beaten that easily"thought Kaiba.  
  
"You can do this Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Barrel Dragon, finish this!"  
  
"Not so fast! Activate Graceful Dice! It'll multiply my monster's attack  
  
by the roll of the die. Go Graceful dice!"  
  
It landed on 3.  
  
Hyobusa Knight:3000  
  
Tristan:1850  
  
"Fine then, go! The effect of your Graceful Dice wear off now, so it looks like  
  
you're back to the bottom"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Bingo Baby!"he thought.  
  
"I sacrafice my Knight in order to summon this, my Jinzo!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 1500.  
  
"Jinzo, attack!"  
  
Tristan:1650 Joey:200  
  
"Now I place one card face down"  
  
"Fine then"said Tristan drawing.  
  
"What's he so cocky about?"thought Joey.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Jane moaned from the pain, and Vendick was getting sick of it.  
  
"Will you promise to never try that again?"asked Vendick.  
  
Jane nodded. He got up and set her free. He took her gag and bound her hands  
  
in front of her with it. Jane kneeled down in front of him, her fate was in the hands of them now.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now for the end of this match, I play Monster Reborn!"  
  
"NO!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"His BArrel Dragon's coming back"said Kaiba.  
  
"What about his facedown card?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"Jinzo makes trap cards useless, so his face down card won't do a thing"said Kaiba.  
  
"My Barrel Dragon's back! Say goodbye Joey!"  
  
"This is it"said Yugi.  
  
"He fought well"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Go on and make your move Tristan! I'm not gonna lose this!"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped everyone but Tristan.  
  
"I know I'm gonna win this Tristan, I can feel it. So make your move!"  
  
"I've had enough of your speeches, now Barrel Dragon, anialate!"  
  
The blast defeaned throughout the room.  
  
"So much for you prediction Joey, looks like I win"  
  
However Jinzo was still standing when the smoke cleared.  
  
"But how? It couldn't be your face down card, Jinzo makes them useless!"  
  
"Who said I layed a trap Tristan? Meet SKapegoat, these littles guys will defend me"  
  
"We'll see! Barrel Dragon, wipe out two more!"  
  
Only one Skapegoat remained.  
  
"Then I play QUick attack, allowing Barrel Dragon to get another shot in! Wipe out  
  
his remaining Skapegoat!"  
  
Only his Jinzo remained.  
  
"That saved him for now but Barrel Dragon's still a problem, and most of Joey's best  
  
cards have been used up"said Yugi.  
  
"Not even his Seyaru is a match for that dragon"said Kaiba.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"Joey's merely dragging things out, there's nothing more he can do"said Vendick.  
  
Jane merely sighed.  
  
"Please God, if you really do exist, don't let this happen. If not for me, then for my baby.  
  
It wouldn't be fair for it to die because of me. Please, let them win this"she thought.  
  
"Ah, such a good girl now, aren't we?"said Vendick patting her.  
  
He then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I can tell you're worried about the baby but don't be. It'll die when you do  
  
so you'll have no worries"said Vendick.  
  
"Once I obtain infinete power, I can use as many girls as I want, Jane is merely  
  
practice"thought Vendick.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Tristan:1650 Joey:200  
  
"Looks like someone's out of options, eh Joey? So tell me, got any more brilliant  
  
ideas? Without those Egyptian God cards you're nothing but open kill"  
  
"Before we continue, tell me what's really going on Tristan, because I refuse to believe  
  
this is all just about not calling you for Battle City"  
  
"You wanna know what else is wrong Joey? Serenity"  
  
"Serenity? What about her?"asked Joey.  
  
"You brought her to Battle City knwoing full well the dangers of it! You nearly  
  
killed your own sister, and that is not something I will stand"  
  
"ENOUGH! You listen right here, what I do with my sister is none of your buisness! She came  
  
along by herself, you got that?"  
  
"Too late for excuses Joey, it's time to pay up. Now make your final move so we can claim your  
  
egyptian God cards and become the highest powers of the universe!"  
  
"We'll see about that Tristan!"  
  
"One turn leaft!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	23. Friends No More PT3

United We Stand  
  
Joey:200 Tristan:1650  
  
"Last turn Joey, are ya gonna surrender or make a move? Makes no diffrence  
  
to me, this will be over soon anyway"said Tristan.  
  
"Don't count on it!"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Sweet! Just what I needed"thought Joey.  
  
"I sacrafice Jinzo in order to summon Gerouzies!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Then I place one card face down, your turn"  
  
"What was the point of that?"asked Tristan.  
  
"Why did Joey sacrafice a stronger to summon a weaker one?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"There's only one reason Joey would sacrafice Jinzo for Garouzies"thought Yugi.  
  
Tristan drew.  
  
"Now I end this! Barrel Dragon, attack!"  
  
"Not so fast Tristan, you triggered my trap! Kunai with Chain will stop your monster's  
  
attack and raise my monster's attack by 500 points"  
  
Garouzies:2300  
  
"You see with Jinzo he couldn't use his trap cards, so he needed to get rid of it. Otherwise that  
  
Barrel Dragon would've wiped him out"said Yugi.  
  
"Wow, awesome! Joey still has a chance!"  
  
"So, you feeling tough still?"asked Joey.  
  
"HA! Garouzies is still too weak to take on my Barrel Dragon, it's useless!"  
  
"We'll see"said Joey drawing.  
  
"I summon Armored Lizard in defence mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
Tristan drew.  
  
"First I place this card face down, then I summon Labravo!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Then I play Stop Defense to switch Armored Lizard into attack mode"  
  
"My lizard's toast!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Correct! Labravo attack!"  
  
Joey:100 Tristan:1650  
  
"Now I have over 16 times the lifepoints you do Joey. I'd be nervous if I were  
  
you"said Tristan.  
  
"Dream on Tristan, I was a pro long before you ever dueled, so I'm not about to lose face  
  
by letting you win"  
  
"Like you even have a choice"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Those Egyptian God cards are allready won"said Vendick.  
  
"I hope not"thought Jane.  
  
"Don't worry yourself over this Jane, they aren't going to win. In fact it's quite the  
  
opposite"  
  
"Just leave me alone you sicko!"  
  
"Sicko?"  
  
"Only a sicko would use females for their desires without any care towards their  
  
feelings"  
  
"Why Jane, females are nothing but tools"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"It's my turn, and it looks like Labravo's in for a rude awakening"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Garouzies, attack Labravo!"  
  
Joey:100 Tristan:950  
  
"Activate Numerous Healer! When I suffer damage to my lifepoints, this raises my lifepoints  
  
by 1000"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes! Now it's time for me to make a move"  
  
Tristan drew.  
  
"First I play Soultaker, by discarding two cards I can bring back a magic card,  
  
Monster Reborn! Then I sacrafice my twqo monsters to summon this, Serpent Knight Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2350 and DEF of 2400.  
  
"That's the card Rex Raptor used against me!"  
  
"Yes, a card you never would've beaten without me"  
  
"This dosen't look good for Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"C'mon Joey, you can do better then this! C'mon!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Serpent Knight Dragon, destroy his last hope!"  
  
Joey:50 Tristan:1950  
  
"That's not all, next I play Dian Kenta the Cure Master, to raise my lifepoints by 1000, to end  
  
my turn"  
  
Joey:50 Tristan:2950  
  
"30 times the lifepoints! Wheeler's got his work cut out for him here"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Joey! You can beat him, just keep going!"said Yugi.  
  
"Waste him!"said Dejiro.  
  
Joey snickered.  
  
"You got it"said Joey drawing.  
  
"It dosen't matter what you draw. You have no monsters on the field, and you're down to your  
  
last 50 lifepoints. I have this match in the bag"said Tristan.  
  
"Says you"  
  
"Listen, I've watched you duel nearly a dozen times, I know your strategies inside and out"said Tristan.  
  
"Hardly, my skills have gone up quite a few notches since the last match you saw. I'll prove it to ya by wiping  
  
the floor with your sorry keaster"  
  
"Well you certainly haven't shown me any sign of skill increase, so why don't you quit bluffing and make your move.  
  
Or surrender, I have you down finally"said Tristan.  
  
"Not quite Tristan, I have a plan to wipe you out, and it starts now"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"I place one card face down, then I summon Baby Dragon in defence mode. That ends my turn"  
  
It had an ATK of 1200 and DEF of 700.  
  
"So much for your proclimation. You're too predictable, you plan to play Time Wizard next turn, to rust my monster  
  
and make your Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon. It won't work"  
  
"Is that so!"  
  
"Yes, especialy since I'm about to wipe your Baby Dragon out"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Vendick clapped his hands.  
  
"What a splendid show, and this is just the first duel. You'll get to see your pitiful excse for a brother  
  
lose miserably. He's the worst duelist I've ever seen"  
  
"You're wrong Vendick. Dejiro's always been there when it counted. There was one time where some bullies were picking on  
  
me and were gonna take my money. Normaly Dejiro would lose but he came through. This will be no diffrent, Dejiro will rescue me   
  
even if he has to go through all 4 of you"  
  
Vendick let out an echo destroying laugh.  
  
"Him beat us? Please, you have a better chance of escaping on your own, but for your sake you better not  
  
get any ideas. I know you won't"  
  
"Then why don't you untie me?"asked Jane.  
  
"I'm a caustious person Jane, I never take chances. Besides, if I untied you all the blood  
  
would come out. That cloth is the only thing stopping you from bleeding to death"  
  
"Thanks to you"said Jane.  
  
She expected to get hit but instead Vendick shrugged.  
  
"Sometimes we have get a little rough, part of the job. You're lucky your baby won't be born,  
  
why would any child want a pathetic low life of a mother? Some young brat who can't even protect herself  
  
expected to raise a child?"  
  
"He's right, I could never raise the baby. I'm too weak"thought Jane.  
  
Vendick noticed it the same time Jane did: her period.  
  
Jane screamed in fright.  
  
Vendick kept watching.  
  
"Are you crazy, help me!"  
  
Vendick ignored her. Jane could'nt even try to wash herself off with her hands tied  
  
in front of her.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I'll last here"thought Jane.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Tristan drew.  
  
"Your strategy's about to crumble. Say goodbye to your last hope! Serpent Knight  
  
Dragon attack!"  
  
"If this attack works, Joey's last chance will be history"said Dejiro.  
  
"C'mon Joey"thought Yugi.  
  
"You better do something Wheeler"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Not so fast! Activate magic card, Energy Drain. It zaps your monster's attack down to zero  
  
for one turn. So not only will my monster remain unharmed, but you'll lose 700 lifepoints"  
  
Tristan smirked, causing everyone else(including Joey) to gasp.  
  
"Activate Magic Jammer! By throwing one card away, I can deactivate your magic card!"  
  
"My Baby Dragon, it's a goner!"gasped Joey.  
  
"So much for your combo, you're done!"  
  
Baby Dragon was obliterated.  
  
Joey:50 Tristan:2950  
  
"Another one bites the dust. That was all you had leaft"  
  
"he's right, that was my last hope, I aint' got nothing leaft. No, I can't  
  
quit, but what else can I do? I've used up all my best cards"thought Joey.  
  
"Don't give in Joey, fight'em!"said Yugi.  
  
"Please Joey, you have to win this one!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Without his Egyptian God card, there's nothing Wheeler can do"thought Kaiba.  
  
"This is it, this draw detirmines everything"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Bingo!"he thought.  
  
"I play Choice! This let's me draw two cards"  
  
"So what"said Tristan.  
  
"Seyaru and Magic Arm Shield"thought Joey.  
  
"Now I place a card in my hand and you have to choose. Choose my magic or trap  
  
card, and I have to discard both cards. Pick the monster, and it's summoned to the field  
  
automaticly. So go on and pick"  
  
"AW!"gasped Yugi and Dejiro.  
  
"Are you serious! You're gonna risk the duel on this big of gamble!"  
  
"If you know me so well Tristan, you should know Joey Wheeler isn't afraid to tak a risk,  
  
so pick a card, any card"  
  
"This it it"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I pick that one!"  
  
Joey revealed it:it was Seyaru.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Now I summon Seyaru! But that's not all, next I summon Panther Warrior  
  
in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Then I equip him with Lightning Blade, raising his attack to 2800"  
  
"NO! NO!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Seyaru attack!"  
  
Joey:50 Tristan:2700  
  
"Now I sacrafice Seyaru so Panther Warrior can attack!"  
  
Joey:50 Tristan:0000  
  
"NO! I CAN'T!"  
  
"You lose!"  
  
"Way to go Joey!"cheered Yugi.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"Blast it!"said Vendick slamming his fist.  
  
"So much for that"said Jane, her period ending.  
  
"Don't you worry, I won't fail again. Darts, you're up"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
An elevator door opened.  
  
"Looks like we're heading to the next duelist, let's go"said Joey.  
  
They all hopped in and were taken up.  
  
This room was much smaller, with Red carpeting.  
  
"Greetings, my name is Darts, and it's time for the next opponent to be chosen"  
  
"Ever heared of this guy Yugi?"asked Dejiro.  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
Darts rolled the die. It landed on Joey.  
  
"According to the Death run rules, a duelist can't duel twice so I must roll again"  
  
It landed on Kaiba.  
  
"Looks like we're dueling now Seto Kaiba. You may have beaten Amelda, but her Seal of Oracel  
  
Curse was fake, you'll discover it's real power soon enough"  
  
"Enough talk, let's duel!"  
  
"Seal of Oracle curse!"thought Joey"Kaiba has no idea what he's in for. Hey wait, who Amelda?"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	24. Cursed and Crushed PT1

United We Stand  
  
Vendick laughed after the duel was decided.  
  
"Seto Kaiba vs Darts? My, this should be quite a show"said Vendick.  
  
Jane said nothing.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well Seto, let's go"said Dark readying his DuelDisk.  
  
"You're on, I'll crush you with ease"said Kaiba.  
  
"Allright, Kaiba's a champion duelist, he'll wipe him out"said Dejiro.  
  
"Well the kid isn't as dumb as I thought"thought Kaiba after Dejiro's comment.  
  
"Well this should be something"said Joey.  
  
"I have a feeling this duel won't be as easy as everyone expects"thought Yugi.  
  
"Time to duel!"  
  
Kaiba:4000 Darts:4000  
  
Both of them drew their opening hands.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon, just three more to go. Please come through"thought Jane.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Damn, don't have the card I need yet. But it matters not, for now I'll start things a  
  
little more slowly"thought Darts.  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode. That ends my turn"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"What! What's he doing? Why isn't he playing his Seal card. Unless he, damn it! Now is not the time  
  
for him to fail at drawing the necessary cards"thought Vendick.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"That seemed a little too simple"said Joey.  
  
"Joey's right, he's starting out on the defense, but why?"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Kaiba better watch it, Darts could have almost any kind of monster there"thought Yugi.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Not bad"he thought.  
  
"First I'll place one card face down, then I play the Magic Card Submission. I must pay up  
  
1000 lifepoints to use it, but it allows me to name one high level monster and if you have it,  
  
it's mine"  
  
Kaiba:3000 Darts:4000  
  
"Whoa, that's a lotta lifepoints to dump on this kind of gamble"said Joey.  
  
"Allright, what kind of monster should I go for? I'll have to take my chances"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I call the Tri Horned Dragon card!"  
  
Everyone watched tensley, though not as tensely as Kaiba.  
  
Darts was stalling purposely obviously, to work on Seto's nerves.  
  
After all, a duelist was vulnerable when he or she lost their cool.  
  
"Well! Do you have it or not!"  
  
"Sorry, no such monster exists in my deck"  
  
Everyone else gasped while Kaiba merely growled.  
  
"Fine then! I summon Battle Ox!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Attack his monster!"  
  
The monster was destroyed, a useless monster.   
  
"Now I place one card face down"  
  
Darts drew.  
  
"Man, Kaiba's gotta be more careful with his lifepoints"said Joey.  
  
"Joey's right, Kaiba's lifepoints took a drop for nothing"thought Yugi.  
  
"Well, this will help me get what I need"thought Darts.  
  
"I play Upstart Goblin. By using this I must give you 1000 lifepoints, then allows me  
  
to draw an extra card, so it's almost like starting over"  
  
Kaiba:8000 Darts:8000  
  
"Good thing for Kaiba"said Dejiro.  
  
"Perfect!"thought Darts.  
  
His eyes grew, making the others uncomfortable.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Looks like Darts drew what he needed"thought Vendick.  
  
"Oh great"thought Jane nervously.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now, I play the magic card Seal of Oracle Curse!"  
  
"Not that again!"  
  
The others gasped as the seal surrounded the two duelists.  
  
"The seal used in your duel with Amelda was a counterfit, now you'll see the  
  
true power of my seal card. Now with the Seal of Oracle curse, I can call upon my God deck!"  
  
"God deck!"gasped everyone else.  
  
"Yes, your Battle Ox is nothing but dead weight against my newest creature. Meet  
  
Heaven's Knight!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2900 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"No way! You can summon that without a sacrafice!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Well of course, unless a card says otherwise, a Seal deck monster normaly  
  
requires no sacrafice at all no matter the star level.Also, all my creatures  
  
get 500 extra attack and defense points. Now show your power, wipe  
  
out Battle Ox!"  
  
Kaiba:6300000 Darts:8000  
  
"That's rough"said Joey.  
  
"With that kind of power, I don't see what Kaiba can really do"thought Yugi.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"No, no, no!"thought Jane.  
  
"Let's watch Kaiba try and counter this, we're all in for a good laugh"  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Kaiba drew and snickered, however Darts didn't seem concerned.  
  
"Go Heavy Storm! Wipe out his Seal!"  
  
However after the storm was over, the card remained on the field.  
  
"Do you not learn? Seal of Oracle Curse can only be destroyed if the owner  
  
chooses to discard it from the field. So sorry"  
  
Kaiba growled.  
  
"I've never seen anyone do this to Kaiba before"said Joey.  
  
"First I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards"  
  
Kaiba held back his snicker this time.  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode"  
  
Darts drew.  
  
"I summon Hadeous's Assasain in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 2500 and DEF of 2600.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"This is gonna hurt"said Joey.  
  
"Kaiba!"gasped Yugi.  
  
When the monster was destroyed, another took it's place.  
  
"Giant Germ can summon another copy when destroyed, and you lose 500 lifepoints"  
  
"Not quite, my Heaven's Knight's special power transfers any damage not caused by a  
  
monster attack to your lifepoints"  
  
Kaiba:5800 Darts:8000  
  
"My turn"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
Kaiba snickered.  
  
"Now you're in for it! I play Soul Exchange! This let's me sacrafice one of your monsters  
  
for one of mine, so I sacrafice your Heaven's Knight and my Gaint Germ to summon my  
  
Blue Eyes!"  
  
It had an ATK of 3000 and DEF of 2500.  
  
"Now that your monster's gone, you lose 500 lifepoints with the summoning  
  
of a new Giant Germ. Now Blue Eyes, destroy his assasain"  
  
Kaiba:6300 Darts:7000  
  
While the others cheered, Darts seemed unphazed.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Allright!"cheered Jane.  
  
"I wouldn't cheer yet"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Darts drew.  
  
"Now I summon Arch Angel in defence"  
  
It had an ATK of 3000 and DEF of 4000.  
  
"Whoa!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"That's insane"gasped Yugi.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh no"groaned Jane.  
  
Vendick snickered.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Now my monster will inflict 1000 points of damage for every monster in my graveyard!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Kaiba:4300 Darts:7000  
  
"No way man! That's a rip off!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"C'mon Kaiba, crush this freak!"said Joey.  
  
"Make your move"said Darts with no fear.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Now I sacrafice Giant Germ to summon Emerald Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 2000.  
  
"I may not be able to summon another Giant Germ, but it still does  
  
500 points of damage from going to the graveyard"  
  
Kaiba:4300 Darts:6500  
  
"Next I play Polmerasation to create, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 4500 and DEF of 3800.  
  
"On my next turn, my Ultimate Dragon will destroy his monster and  
  
then I'll launch an attack on his lifepoints"thought Kaiba.  
  
Darts drew.  
  
"Now for my monster's special ability, by switching it to attack mode, I can deduct  
  
it's attack from any of your monsters, which is 3000 attack points"  
  
"NO! You can't! Explain!"  
  
"AW!"gasped the others.  
  
"Just look at your pathetic creature, it's been rendered useless!"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Shit"thought Jane.  
  
"Nice work Darts"thought Vendick.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"My monster!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"This can't be, Darts has been playing me all match. Never once did he  
  
even flinch"thought Kaiba sweating.  
  
"Now attack!"  
  
Kaiba:2800 Darts:6500  
  
"All that monsters needs is one more direct attack and Kaiba's a goner!"said Yugi.  
  
"Is this it? NEVER! I will not lose, can not lose. I'll find a way"thought Kaiba drawing.  
  
"Perfect!"he thought.  
  
"Now I play Enemy Controller! I have to pay 1000 lifepoints, now it allows me to  
  
control or destroy one monster. So now I have control! Go my monsters, attack him directly!"  
  
Kaiba:1800 Darts:1100  
  
"Oh yeah! Kaiba just gained the lead!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Darts you had better do something"thought Vendick.  
  
"Awesome!"thought Jane.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Darts growled. Everyone else cheered.  
  
"So Darts, where's that cocky smile now?"asked Kaiba.  
  
Darts drew.  
  
"Attack his Dragon!"  
  
Kaiba:1200 Darts:1100  
  
"Their lifepoints are almost equal"said Dejiro.  
  
"Almost"thought Yugi.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I place Mystic Lamp in defence mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 400 and DEF of 300.  
  
"It's special ability allows me to summon La Jin, in defence mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Then I place one card face down"  
  
Darts drew.  
  
"First I place this in defence mode, then I attack your lamp!"  
  
"Perfect"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Go Crush Card! While my monsters is destroyed, every monster with 1500 attack points  
  
or more is crushed"said Kaiba.  
  
Darts laughed.  
  
"Reveal my monster, Guardian of Heaven's gate!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 2200.  
  
"This monster's effect reverses the effects of a card you play onto  
  
you!"  
  
"NO! MY DECK!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
La Jin was now gone as well.  
  
"Kaiba's deck, it's almost comepletely gone!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"No way!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Kaiba's toast"thought Dejiro.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"I just want to go home"said Jane in frustrastion.  
  
Vendick laughed.  
  
"Dosen't look like that will happen anytime soon"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	25. Crushed and Cursed PT2

United We Stand  
  
"Shows over"  
  
Darts:1100  
  
"This can't, no!"  
  
Kaiba:1200  
  
"This is really bad. Kaiba has barely any monsters with less then 1500 attack   
  
points, he's in deep crud"said Joey.  
  
"The last time Kaiba had his Crush Card used against him, he was destroyed. History may  
  
repeat itself"said Yugi.  
  
"Your turn Kaiba"  
  
Kaiba's deck was now very slim, with less then 20 cards.  
  
"Well, surrender or move, I don't have all day"said Darts.  
  
"Be quite!"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kaiba's losing his cool allready, what a sad way for a duelist like him to go out"said Vendick.  
  
"It can't end like this. C'mon"thought Jane.  
  
"Your hope is misguided Jane, you're mine, got that? So just enjoy the match, because  
  
the ending for you isn't going to be a happy one, or will it be for your child"  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kaiba's a goner"said Dejiro.  
  
"I wouldn't count Kaiba out yet. He didn't become a Duel Monsters champion on power  
  
alone, he still has a chance"said Yugi.  
  
"My move!"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
"Good, with this I can at least defend myself"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I summon Hitotsumke Giant. Then I place these 3 cards face down"  
  
It had an ATK of 1200 and DEF of 1000.  
  
Darts drew.  
  
"I promise to end this as quickly as possible. After all, I have other things to do. So attack  
  
my monster!"  
  
"Reveal Shrink card! This will cut your monster's attack in half, making it less them my  
  
monster!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Awesome!"said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, we'll have my sister out in no time"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Not bad"thought Yugi.  
  
Darts:1000 Kaiba:1200  
  
"FIne, now I summon Ophomus in defence"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1000.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Lord of Dragons, perfect. I can destroy his monster, then wipe out his  
  
lifepoints right now. But something does puzzle me"thought Kaiba.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Allright!"cheered Jane.  
  
"She's going to be quite dissapointed"thought Vendick.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now Hitotsume Giant, destroy his monster!"  
  
"Nice try but no gain Kaiba, my monster gains 400 defence points  
  
when attacked by a monster with less then 2000 attack points"  
  
Darts:1000 Kaiba:1000  
  
"They're equal"said Dejiro.  
  
"That's why he put that monster in defence, so he could do  
  
even more damage"  
  
"Ta ta Kaiba. Now I switch Ophomus into attack mode. Before I attack I activate Cold  
  
Wave, preventing you from activating any Magic or Trap cards this turn"  
  
"Grr, just go allready!"said Kaiba angrily.  
  
"Stay focused Kaiba, if he gets to you like this, you'll lose!"said Yugi.  
  
"Stay out of this Yugi, this is my duel"said Kaiba.  
  
"Now I summon Arch Angel#2"  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 2600.  
  
"This monster gains 700 extra attack points after every attack. So now my creatures,  
  
wipe him out!"  
  
"I can't watch"said Dejiro.  
  
Darts:1000 Kaiba:400  
  
"Now I play Sebek's Blessing, giving me the amount of lifepoints you just  
  
lost"  
  
Darts:1600 Kaiba:400  
  
"I have double your monster arsenal and quadroupled your lifepoints,then I  
  
place one card face down so now it's time for you to make your last move"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Now for my Arch Angel's other ability, by paying 500 of my lifepoints, I can force you to discard your hand  
  
and draw a new one, as well as lose 100 lifepoints for every card you lost"  
  
Darts:1100 Kaiba:200  
  
"Then I activate Card Destruction, making us both discard our hands and draw"  
  
"Kaiba's cards are almost gone"said Yugi.  
  
"Are you done?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, go on"said Darts.  
  
Kaiba's hand was trembiling, giving Darts a reason for his grin.  
  
"I can't let him get to me, these scum have disrespected my family,  
  
and attacked Mokuba, and that will not go without a price"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode"  
  
"Activate trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf. This card gives me 300 extra lifepoints  
  
for every monster on the field"  
  
Darts:2000 Kaiba:200  
  
"That ends my turn"said Kaiba.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kaiba's running low on cards and on lifepoints, Darts has this fool down for the count"said Vendick.  
  
"No! I'm not giving up on them crush these guys!"cheered Jane.  
  
"Whatever you say"said Vendick.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Darts drew, and grinned.  
  
"Now to summon my Ultimate monster! I offer my two monsters and half my lifepoints,  
  
to summon the ultimate creature in my God deck, Zeus the Almightt!"  
  
Darts:1000 Kaiba:200  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 5000.  
  
"Unreal!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba can't beat that thing with weak cards!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"His first special ability allows him to destroy all your magic and trap cards  
  
when he's summoned!"  
  
Both of Kaiba's other face down cards were gone.  
  
"Next, when he attacks, you automaticly lose half your lifepoints!"  
  
Darts:1000 Kaiba:100  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Still, not good enough. I only have about 5 cards leaft now"he thought.  
  
"Defense mode"  
  
"Someone's getting desperate"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
Darts drew.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Saggi the Dark Clown was finished.  
  
Darts:1000 Kaiba:50  
  
"That was your very last monster I bet, which means on my next turn I win"said Darts.  
  
"He's right, I have no monsters leaft. But I have to do something, I can't let things end  
  
like this"thought Kaiba drawing.  
  
Kaiba drew, and snickered.  
  
"It's over! First I play Pot of Greed!"  
  
He drew two more cards.  
  
"That leaves you with even fewer cards!"  
  
"I firstr play Silent Doom to bring back my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
Darts snickered.  
  
"That thing is but scrap compared to my beast"  
  
"But wait, now I play Monster Reborn, to bring back one of your monsters"  
  
"NO! I, you can't mean-  
  
"say hello to your first Arch Angel! Take 3000 of his monster's attack points!"  
  
"I, I lost?!"  
  
"That's right, now attack!"  
  
Darts:0000 Kaiba:200  
  
Darts roared.  
  
"You'll never save Jane! She's ours!"  
  
With that he leaft, and the door to the next floor opened.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Allright!"cheered Jane.  
  
"Hmph, Darts and Tristan are good, but I assure you the next challenger will not be so easily defeated"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
This room was half the size of the last, the size of a normal duelin arena.  
  
Standing there in wait was Calback.  
  
"What! This is the third floor, why aren't you at the top!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Unless someone else is behind this"said Yugi.  
  
"Quite right, and now let's roll the dice"  
  
When he saw what he rolled, he laughed.  
  
"What's so funny there clown?"asked Joey.  
  
Calback stopped.  
  
"Looks like your streak is over, because the next opponent is you Dejiro"  
  
"Fine then, I'll take you, whoever you are"said Dejiro.  
  
"The name's Calback"  
  
"You're the one who attacked Mokuba and led us all here!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Enough talking, I'm ready to duel"  
  
"This should be simple enough"thought Vendick.  
  
"If he's on the thrid floor, he must be the second strongest, Dejiro dosen't stand  
  
a chance"thought Yugi.  
  
"This ain't looking good"said Joey.  
  
"Got that right"said Kaiba.  
  
"Relax, I'll crush him!"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"DEJIRO!"gasped Jane.  
  
"Your loser brother? HA! We're all in for a good laugh!"  
  
"He's not a loser, he'll beat your right hand man and then you'll be crushed"  
  
"You must be joking! That peon of a duelist dosen't have a chance, HA HA HA HA!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	26. The Path of a Duelist's Mind PT1

United We Stand  
  
"Go Dejiro! You can do this brother, go for it!"  
  
"This shouldn't be too long, but I wish it were, I need a good laugh"thought Vendick.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Allright Dejiro, this is the big deal, you can't mess this one up. If you lose this, your sister's  
  
never gonna be able to rely on ya again"said Joey.  
  
Dejiro nodded.  
  
"There's too much to lose, I'm not gonna mess this one up"said Dejiro.  
  
"Go get'em Dejiro!"said Yugi.  
  
"Good luck kid"said Kaiba.  
  
Dejiro activated his dueldisk.  
  
"This won't take too long"said Calback, activating his as well.  
  
"Now's the time, if Dejiro's ever going to win a match of Duel Monsters, now's the time for it.  
  
The odds are not in his favor at all, Dejiro's a very poor duelist, and it's safe to assume  
  
Calback's no amateur, this is gonna be rough"thought Yugi.  
  
"So, ya think he has a chance?"asked Joey.  
  
"Maybe, we'll have to see how things turn out"said Yugi.  
  
Both of them drew their opening hands.  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
Dejiro:8000 Calback:8000  
  
"Time to go to work"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Here they go"said Yugi.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon Dejiro, you've never let me down. This time will be no diffrent"thought Jane.  
  
"Calback, his skills are the best of any duelist besides me. Dejiro's allready lost"said Vendick.  
  
"No, he can't be right, Dejiro's gotta win"thought Jane.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'll go first"said Calback.  
  
Everyone watched intently.  
  
"I place three cards face down, and then I summon Oni Tank T-34  
  
in defence mode. I end turn"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"That Oni Tank's a pretty tough defence, and those face down  
  
cards could be lethal. Dejiro better watch it"thought Yugi.  
  
"C'mon Dejiro"thought Joey.  
  
"Let's see what the kid's got"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Allright, taking out that wimpy creature won't be too hard"thought Dejiro.  
  
"I summon M Warrior#2 in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 500.  
  
"Next comes Lightning Blade, increasing his attack by 800 points. Now crush his  
  
tank!"  
  
"Dejiro, wait!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"That's not a good idea"said Yugi.  
  
Calback shook his head.  
  
"Activate trap card, it's called Anubis Judgement. Not only does it negate your  
  
magic card, but it destroys all your monsters and deducts half of their attack from  
  
your lifepoints"  
  
Dejiro:7500 Calback:8000  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Jane's expression was no one of terror.  
  
"No, way"she muttered.  
  
Vendick laughed.  
  
"What did I tell you? He's the absoloute worst of the four duelists,  
  
or better yet, the worst duelist I've ever seen. He's never won a single Duel Monster's   
  
match I hear, and I highly doubt he'll be sucsessful against a pro like Calback"  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Calback drew.  
  
"Nice"thought Calback.  
  
"Now I place one monster in defence mode, then I switch my Oni Tank into attack mode.  
  
Direct attack!"  
  
Dejiro:6100 Calback:8000  
  
"What is wrong with this kid, who taught him to duel?"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Dejiro, get it together! This is no time to mess up!"said Joey.  
  
"Dejiro, surrender the match. I'm wasting my time with you, just back off and let Yugi take  
  
over, because you're not going to accomplish anything except destroy yourself"said Calback.  
  
"Listen Dejiro, he may be right. Leader or not, Calback's obviously a very skilled and dangerous  
  
duelist, you should let me take over. Forefit the match"said Yugi.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't be stupid Dejiro, you'll get slaughtered out there!"said Joey.  
  
"Listen guys, I've had the odds against me more times then I can count. Sometimes  
  
it's too much, but whenever Jane was on the line I ALWAYS won, no matter what. Jan'es  
  
my sister, I love her more then anything. She's what get's me through life. She's my responsibility,  
  
if I just have you guys do everything while I stand back, then Jane will never be able to look up  
  
to me again"  
  
"Listen, this is no time to let foolish pride blind you kid, this is serious"said Kaiba.  
  
"I'm dueling and that's final!"  
  
Calback spat with a growl.  
  
"Fine then you pathetic little snot, I'm going to make you pay for the  
  
time I'm wasting on you"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Wow, I love you too Dejiro, do this!"said Jane.  
  
Vendick hmmed, he hadn't seen this kind of passion in some time.  
  
"Incredible, Dejiro knows he's going to lose, yet he continues to duel, just to help  
  
get Jane back. Touching, however I won't let my emotions get in the way of things"thought Vendick.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Yes, I am not foreign to Dejiro's feelings, I loved my mother like that, no matter what my father did  
  
to her or to me, she protected me for as long as she could. Perhaps, no Calback! Focus, the sooner I  
  
destroy his lifepoints the better"thought Calback.  
  
"Besides, what kind of mother kills herself and leaves a toddler orphaned, she's dead  
  
and it's her own fault, good riddens"thought Calback.  
  
"Allright Dejiro, we'll back ya up. You think you can win, then go for it!"said Joey.  
  
"Go get'em Dejiro!"said Yugi.  
  
"This is it"thought Dejiro drawing.  
  
He snickered, making Calback a little curious as to his plan.  
  
"Let's see how ya like this combo! First I summon the Dark Elf in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 800.  
  
"Then I equip it with Sword of Dark Destruction, raising her attack to 2400"  
  
Calback snickered.  
  
"In order to attack with that card, you must give up 1000 lifepoints"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Take a look yourself!"  
  
Dejiro read the card.  
  
"He's right, I never payed attention to her effect"thought Dejiro.  
  
"I don't know if I can bring myself to watch. From now on, I am not associated   
  
with this kid, even Wheeler was never this bad in his begginings"thought Kaiba.  
  
"You should know everything about your cards before you put them in your deck, as well  
  
as use them!"said Yugi.  
  
"That really helps me now, dosen't it?"said Dejiro.  
  
"So you gonna attack?"  
  
"You bet, attack!"  
  
Dejiro:5100 Calback:8000  
  
"Wait, you for-  
  
However Joey was too late.  
  
"Reveal face down cards now! First up is my  
  
Reverse trap card, it reverses any increase or  
  
decrease to a monster's power, so Dark Elf  
  
LOSES 400 attack points"  
  
"It'll still be enough"said Dejiro.  
  
"Not quite, then there's my reinforcements card, for one turn it raises  
  
my monster's attack by 500 points"  
  
Dejiro:4800 Calback:8000  
  
"Is that it? PATHETIC!"said Calback.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"So much for his comeback"said Vendick.  
  
"Dejiro, oh God no"thought Jane.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"Now, I sacrafice my Oni Tank to summon Mr Volcano in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2100 and DEF of 1300.  
  
"I'm open again!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Now Mr VOlcano, direct attack!"  
  
Dejiro:2700 Calback:8000  
  
Dejiro was knocked back by this blast to the ground.  
  
"Aw no, it, darn! I really wasn't ready for this"thought Dejiro cringing.  
  
"Get up!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"You okay?"asked Joey about to run over.  
  
Calback threw his hand out, signaling him to stop.  
  
"Interfere in any way and I'll automaticly win. Of course it would be less  
  
embarrising for him. Listen Dejiro, I admire your courage but you're wasting time. I win, just step back  
  
so I can destroy a more challenging opponent. Yugi, you're up"  
  
"Not if Dejiro still wants to duel"said Yugi.  
  
"What if they're all right, this guy's good. I can't comepete against him.  
  
I really wasn't ready. Poor Jane, I, I-  
  
He remembered all his contacts with Jane, the pain he suffered, the pain she suffered.  
  
The torment of losing her, he couldn't stop.  
  
"So give up?"asked Calback.  
  
With all the strength he had, Dejiro stood himself up, he wasn't through yet.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	27. The Path of a Duelist's Mind PT2

United We Stand  
  
"He's okay, thank God"said Jane.  
  
"Fool dosen't know when to quit"thought Vendick.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT! You won't quit, will you!"  
  
Dejiro snickered.  
  
"Well duh, I've been saying that Calback, and I mean it. I plan to win this duel, one  
  
way or another. Get ready, it's my move!"  
  
Dejiro:2700 Calback:8000  
  
"Go Dejiro!"said Joey.  
  
"C'mon, for your sister"thought Yugi.  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"I place one card face down, then I summon Kojikocky, in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Then I play Axe of Despair to raise his attack to 2500. I end my turn"  
  
"What?"asked Calback.  
  
"Smart move, if he attacked, he would've fallen into another trap and lost  
  
the duel"thought Kaiba.  
  
Calback drew.  
  
"I place one card face down and then play the magic card Soul Exchange"  
  
"What's that do?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"Not good"mumbled Kaiba.  
  
"It allows me to sacrafice one of your monsters, so I'll sacrafice your monster and mine  
  
to summon Sword Hunter"  
  
It had an ATK of 2450 and DEF of 2000.  
  
"Now my monster, direct attack!"  
  
"Dejiro! His lifepoints will barely survive this!"said Yugi.  
  
"Wrong Calback! You just fell into MY trap!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Activate Mirror Force!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe this, that idiot pulled a trap"thought Vendick.  
  
Jane cheered her brother on mentaly.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Nice move, however it's no good"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped everyone else.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Too bad"  
  
"NO!"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"I activate Solemn Judgement! It'll cost me half my lifepoints, but since it negates your trap,  
  
it's going to cost you a lot more!"  
  
Dejiro was once again blown back by the furosious attack.  
  
Dejiro:250 Calback:4000  
  
"Dejiro! You okay, Dejiro!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"His lifepoints are down to a measily chunk and the duel just started! One more  
  
attack from Calback and it's over!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Then Yugi will have to take on two duelists in a row, a feet I doubt even Yugi could withstand"thought  
  
Kaiba.  
  
Dejiro held his chest tightly, screaming in pain.  
  
"Get up man! C'mon, if you lose then Yugi's gonna all by himself!"said Joey.  
  
"Listen, this has gone on long enough. I take no pleasure in doing this to you Dejiro, so this duel's over.  
  
You lose"  
  
"No"said Dejiro weakly.  
  
"Don't be stupid! Continue to duel and you risk possibly dieing. It's over Dejiro"said Calback.  
  
"No, listen up Calback. As long as I can breath, I'm dueling. Unlike you, I'm dueling for a worthy cause,  
  
to save my flesh and blood. This may be the last duel I fight, the last moments of my life, but I'm going  
  
to win this and take you down!"  
  
Calback shook his head.  
  
"Stop this now, this is your last chance!"  
  
"Forget it, this game is on"said Dejiro standing.  
  
Dejiro:250 Calback:4000  
  
"Foolish"thought Calback.  
  
"You think he can do this Yug?"asked Joey.  
  
"Maybe, it's hard to say Joey. He's losing badly, another direct  
  
attack from Calback and it's all over"said Yugi.  
  
"Dejiro will certainly need something powerful to win this"said Kaiba.  
  
"Does Dejiro have anything that's gonna do the job though? This Calback's real good,  
  
I mean real good. I'd probaly have a tough time beating him, what about Dejiro?"  
  
"We'll have to see"said Yugi.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jane sighed.  
  
"He never quits, the idiot. He really thinks he has what it takes to take  
  
on a pro like Calback. Detirmination does nothing, it's just going to dissapoint  
  
him further when Calback wipes out his last scrap of lifepoints"said Vendick.  
  
"No way, Dejiro can't be ebaten when he's like this. I've seen it, when he sets his mind  
  
to something, he always sucseeds"said Jane.  
  
"HA HA HA! You're even more desperate then I first thought. Look at him Jane, he's lucky  
  
to even be standing. All Calback needs is one more attack and Dejiro loses. On his next turn,  
  
this duel ends"  
  
"No.You've never seen Dejiro when he's detirmined. I've always backed Dejiro and he always backed me.  
  
We're not like other sibilings who always fight, me and Dejiro love eachother, our bond can't be beaten.  
  
You would never understand that, using girls as mere toys, you would never understand about something like  
  
that"said Jane.  
  
Vendick growled, however kept his temper under control.  
  
"Well you're free to believe what you want, these are your final hours so enjoy them"  
  
"Wrong Vendick, Dejiro's gonna make it"thought Jane.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Allright Calback, it's my move"said Dejiro drawing.  
  
"Now what's he gonna try"thought Calback.  
  
"Sweet! It's a good thing I added this baby"thought Dejiro.  
  
"I place one card face down, then I play Monster Reborn. Bring back my Kojikocky"  
  
"What's he doing?"thought Calback.  
  
"Now I sacrafice it for Ansastsu!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"I place my monster in attack mode. It's your turn"  
  
"Why would Dejiro waste Monster Reborn to sacrafice for a weak  
  
monster like Ansastsu?"thought Yugi.  
  
"What was the point of that?"thought Calback drawing.  
  
"Now I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Here's where it ends! SwordHunter, attack! Destroy his worthless ninja!"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is it. After his next attack, Calback will win the match, leaving Yugi all alone"said Vendick.  
  
"No, please, it can't be"thought Jane.  
  
"NO! C'mon Dejiro, you can't lose to this guy"thought Jane.  
  
"Finish it!"thought Vendick.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Say hello to my newest card, Kunai with chain! It'll stop your monster's attack and raise mine by  
  
500 points"  
  
Ansastsu:2200  
  
"Sweet!"cheered Joey.  
  
"Fine, it's your move"said Calback.  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"Allright, first I place this in defence, now Ansatsu! Attack!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Luring Attack Armor! This allows me to choose your monster's  
  
target, I pick your defense card!"  
  
Man Eater Bug was destroyed.  
  
"Say hello to Man Eater Bug, destroy Sword Hunter!"  
  
Calback growled.  
  
"Dejiro's better then we thought, huh Yug"said Joey.  
  
"It's a good comeback but he still has far to go"said Yugi.  
  
"Allright, I place a card face down and end my turn. So go allready!"  
  
Calback drew, and gasped in shock.  
  
"What is this!"thought Calback.  
  
Contacting him with his Snake Crown telepathicly was Vendick.  
  
"Calback, as my most elite man, you have earned the right to use this card. Use it and destroy Dejiro!"  
  
"It can't be! Hellmos, the Third Dragon! But it's a creature of light, I can't use it's power!"  
  
"You will if you want to win this!"  
  
"I'll find another way, this is too risky"thought Calback.  
  
"Don't be foolish, play Hellmos and win this duel RIGHT NOW!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	28. The Path of a Duelist's Mind PT3

United We Stand  
  
"He looks a little freaked out"said Jane.  
  
"Be quite!"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"Vendick, I can't risk using Hellmos! I have no idea what this creature could do with any of  
  
my monsters"thought Calback.  
  
"You had better find another way then Calback. You better not forget what I did for you"  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Little Calback was stuffed in the closet, then locked. The children all laughed, while the  
  
new caretaker didn't seem to care at all.  
  
It was adoption day, and Calback was fiercely struggiling to break out of the closet but  
  
couldn't.  
  
As the kids were getting adopted, a miracle happened. A lovely young woman with a boy just a year older then  
  
Calback came. The little boy of course being Vendick, who's White hair was short, with Black pants and T-shirt,  
  
as well as White shoes.  
  
Vendick noticed something in the closet and unlocked it, Calback coming out. Vendick brought him out and he was adopted.  
  
"Thank you"said young Calback.  
  
"You're welcome, so did they always treat you this badly?"  
  
"Yeah, and when the new caretaker came, she never even tried to help"  
  
"They'll pay"  
  
Calback didn't know what he meant and simply enjoyed his new home. That night Vendick led him out to the orphanage.  
  
"You're sending me back!"gasped Calback.  
  
Even for his young age, Vendick was quite smart. He, on Calback's shoulders, opened the door, Vendick assuring Calback  
  
this was simply payback.  
  
After the door was opened, Vendick took out a bottle of gasoline he had stolen. He snuck in, along with  
  
Calback, into the basement and put the gasoline near the heater, and dropped the lighter lit close to it.  
  
After escaping, the orphanage soon burnt to a crisp. No survivers were leaft. Calback was shocked, however admired  
  
what Vendick had done for him.  
  
"They'll never harm you again"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Don't worry Vendick, I still have this loser down for the count, remember he hasn't  
  
even touched my lifepoints yet"  
  
"What's he so scared of?"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Hey Yug, what's up with Calback?"asked Joey.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we'll find out soon enough"said Yugi.  
  
"This might not be good for Dejiro either"thought Kaiba.  
  
Dejiro:250 Calback:4000  
  
"Now I summon Girigo the Moving Fortress in defence mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 800 and DEF of 2200.  
  
"That monster's defence is as strong as Ansatsu's attack, but all I need is  
  
one equipment magic card to win this"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Now I place one card face down, that ends my turn"  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"Perfect, now he's done"thought Dejiro.  
  
"I play my Horn of the Unicorn, raising the attack of my monster by 700 points"  
  
"You fell into my trap!"  
  
"Not another one!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Now what kind of trap does he have!"gasped Joey.  
  
"This could be it for Dejiro!"cried Yugi.  
  
"Collected Power takes all equip cards and adds them to one of my monsters"  
  
"Grr, fine the power bonus isn't enough"  
  
"It sure is, because Horn of the Unicorn raises attack AND defense, making my   
  
monster's defence is higher then your attack. Your deck and strategy is absoloutely pathetic,  
  
I knew you would play an equip card next so I played this card. So now your trapped"  
  
"I end turn"said Dejiro reluctantly.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Nice move Calback, he's finished"said Vendick.  
  
"C'mon"thought Jane.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Calback drew.  
  
"Just what I needed, I play the Black Illusion Ritual card"  
  
"What's that!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I don't know!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"AWW!"  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Calback's best monster, this duel's finished"said Vendick.  
  
"C'mon Dejiro"  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Dejiro quivered, wondering what kind of monster he would be up against"  
  
"Now I summon my ultimate creature, Reliunquished!"  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 0000.  
  
"What? You're joking"said Dejiro.  
  
"Take hold of my monster's special effect, it'll absorb your Ansastsu, using it's power!"  
  
Ansastsu was abosrbed right into Reluinquished.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now Reliunquished, destroy his defence card!"  
  
Dejiro's defence monster was wiped out.  
  
"Now I place a card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"If Dejiro dosen't destroy Reluinquished this turn, the duel's over"said Joey.  
  
"Let's hope for the best"said Yugi.  
  
"I summon Misaki the Legendary Swordsman"  
  
It had an ATK of 1100 and DEF of 1100.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"He's in for a suprise"said Vendick.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You'll see"said Vendick.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"Now Misaki, wipe out Relinquished"  
  
"Reluinquished, defend!"  
  
Ansastsu came out of the beast and was destroyed.  
  
"What the heck!"gasped Joey.  
  
"No way, Relinquished should be gone!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"That's Relinquished's other effect, it can use the monsters it absorbs  
  
to block your attacks"  
  
"Well you still lose some lifepoints at least"  
  
"Aren't we forgetful? Ansatsu was your monster, YOU take the damage!"  
  
Dejiro:150 Calback:4000  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That ends your turn I presume?"  
  
"Not quite, I place Claw Reacher in defence mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 800.  
  
"Now Dejiro has no cards leaft and Relinquished will just continue to absorb monsters  
  
and use them to block"said Yugi.  
  
Calback drew, and snickered.  
  
"You gave it a good try, but now it's time to secure things. I play Polmerasation, fusing Relinquished with a Thousand  
  
Eyes Idol to create Thousand Eyes Restrict!"  
  
The stats are the same as that of Reluinquished.  
  
"It looks diffrent but it's power's the same"said Joey.  
  
"Wrong Joey, activate his effect! First it'll absorb Misaki"  
  
Misaki was sucked into the beast.  
  
"Next, it raises the power of the monster it absorbs by one thousand, making it's power 2800! Now destroy his  
  
last defence!"  
  
Claw Reacher was easily destroyed.  
  
"I don't have any monsters in my hand. Even if I draw one, he can absorb it next turn"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Dejiro! You've come too far to just quit!"said Yugi.  
  
"Too far, I haven't even touched the guy"said Dejiro.  
  
"C'mon, go for it!"said Yugi.  
  
"Dejiro, remember your sister! She's counting on you, trust me I know what that's like. If you  
  
let your sister down now, there's no way you'll ever live it down"said Joey.  
  
"Allright, I'll give it one last go"thought Dejiro drawing.  
  
"Go ahead, draw your last card"said Calback.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is it, after this turn, Calback wins, and Yugi is leaft alone. Nice work Calback!"  
  
"No, this isn't over. C'mon Dejiro, go!"said Jane, trying to wave her arms but remembered  
  
they are bound together.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"I play Pot of Greed! So I can draw two more cards"  
  
He did so, and his eyes widened before he snickered.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Now I play Monster Reborn, bring back Ansatsu!"  
  
"What's that gonna do"said Calback.  
  
"Next I play Share the Pain, forcing both of us to destroy one monster, so I'll  
  
give up Ansatsu while you have to give up Thousand Eyes Restrict!"  
  
"Not quite, I can give up your own monster"  
  
"Makes no diffrence, your monster is leaft vulnerable. Attack!"  
  
Dejiro:150 Calback:2500  
  
"Nice one!"cheered Joey.  
  
"No worries, I have a card that can revive it"thought Calback drawing.  
  
"This will help stall"thought Calback having drew swords of revealing light.  
  
However Vendick contacted him.  
  
"Don't waste the time! Use Hellmos now! Wipe him out immidiately!"  
  
"Allright, I'll do it"thought Calback.  
  
Calback snickered.  
  
"Dejiro, we've had enough fun, you got in your free shot, so it's time for your goodbye, because   
  
now it's time for me to play my ultimate card, a weapon of mass destruction that will win me the  
  
match right now!"  
  
"You're bluffing!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Oh am I!"said Calback.  
  
"Dejiro, aw man this could be all over right now, all Dejiro wanted was to save his sister, it could  
  
be over for him right now"sobbed Joey.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"With Dejiro defeated, they can't get you back since you can only be saved by one of the blood.  
  
So with Dejiro beaten, they can't do that!"  
  
"NO! DEJIRO!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"HA HA!"  
  
"Just make a move!"  
  
"Play the card now!"ordered Vendick.  
  
"Enough stalling! I'm about to destroy your lifepoints with an ancient creature  
  
even the Egyptian Gods fear!"  
  
"AWW!"gasped everyone else.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	29. The Path of a Duelist's Mind PT4

United We Stand  
  
"This is it, after this attack Dejiro's defeated, then Yugi will have to go through Calback  
  
and I"  
  
"No way!"said Jane.  
  
"Don't be in so much denial, you'll see just what this creature can do soon enough"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon Dejiro!"said Joey.  
  
"You can beat this guy, just don't give in"said Yugi.  
  
Dejiro:150 Calback:2500  
  
"Enough talk Calback"said Dejiro, with his expression turning more serious and focused"Go for it.  
  
You wanna finish me off, just go ahead and try"said Dejiro.  
  
"Allright then, I play Hellos, the Third Dragon!"  
  
The monster had NO stats what so ever, not even 0000/0000, there were no stats.  
  
"What the heck, there's nothing on that creature!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"Hellos is no ordinary card Dejiro, you'll see that soon enough, Hellos can fuse with ANY monster on the field!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I can't risk fusing with his monster in case Hellos dosen't work"thought Calback.  
  
"So I summon Hyobusa Knight!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 500.  
  
"What's he doing, if he fused with Dejiro's monster he could've won the match"said Joey.  
  
"Unless there's somekind of risk Calback's not willing to take"said Yugi.  
  
The two monsters fused, and now the creature was on top of Hellos, with stats of 1600/1500.  
  
"Aw no!"  
  
Now attack my beast!"  
  
Dejiro:50 Calback:2500  
  
"Dejiro!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"He's almost out of lifepoints!"said Joey.  
  
"That ends my turn, so go"said Calback.  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"I'll place one card in defence mode, then a card face down"  
  
"My turn"said Calback drawing.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"This will end things, but first I play Masked Doll, which means I don't lose lifepoints  
  
because of my own card, so now I play Deepest Impact. It's supposed to destroy all monsters on the field  
  
and cut our lifepoints in half, but Hellos can't be destroyed with it since he's not considered a monster,  
  
for Hellos has no card class"  
  
"So it can't be destroyed!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Not good!"said Joey.  
  
"But Dejiro won't be so lucky, he'll suffer the effects allright"said Kaiba.  
  
Dejiro:25 Calback:2500  
  
"You gotta be kidding, I've never seen someone with that big of lead!"gasped Joey.  
  
"With no monsters out, Dejiro's about to lose"said Kaiba.  
  
Yugi and Joey gasped, he was right since Dejiro was leaft with nothing.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"DEJIRO! NOO!"  
  
"HA HA HA! Finish it Calback!"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"You fought a vallient duel my friend, I commend you, you have potential as a duelist.  
  
Though you failed to give me a good challenge, I still am impressed with your courage.  
  
So I will give an honorous defeat"said Calback.  
  
"GRR!"  
  
"Now to make sure things go right, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroy his face down card!"  
  
The card was destroyed.  
  
"Go ahead Calback"said Dejiro, his voice rather calm, suprising everyone.  
  
"You're good, real good, and yes, you did beat me. But Yugi will defeat you AND your  
  
boss, whoever it is, and we will get Jane back. So go ahead, make your next move"  
  
"Poor Dejiro"said Yugi.  
  
"He gave it his best shot"thought Kaiba.  
  
"This is it! The final attack!"gasped Yugi.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dejiro? DEJIRO!"cried Jane, tears pouring out.  
  
"Excellent work Calback, now all you need to do is give on final attack"  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Calback snickered.  
  
"I almost lost myself in that nonsense about you having potential! You're weak! You've wasted my time  
  
Dejiro, so it's time I wasted you! Hellos, direct attack!"  
  
Hellos gave off a mighty roar.  
  
"I'm sorry Jane"thought Dejiro.  
  
However Hellos gave off a roar, and disspersed.  
  
"What's going on!"gasped Calback.  
  
"It's gone!"gasped Joey.  
  
"But how, what's going on!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
Both Hellmos and Hyobusa Knight were gone.  
  
"Whoa!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"No! I knew it, being a creature of light, it needed light, now it's  
  
gone!"thought Calback.  
  
"It's my move!"said Dejiro drawing.  
  
"This can't be, I'm wide open for a direct attack"thought Calback.  
  
Dejiro drew.  
  
"I can't beat you, however I can end this in a draw, so I play Dark Elf!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 800.  
  
"Next I equip her with Black Pendant. To attack I have to give up 1000 lifepoints, while you  
  
lose 2500 hundred lifepoints, so that means we both lose"  
  
The attack was made, nearly knocking Calback back.  
  
Dejiro:0000 Calback:0000  
  
"It's a tie!"said Yugi.  
  
"So now what?"asked Joey.  
  
"According to the rules of Deathrun, when one of the Garder Snakes loses, the opponent or  
  
opponents rise to the next level. I lost along with Dejiro, which means you advance"said Calback  
  
reluctantly.  
  
"We did it!"said Dejiro, with Joey high fiving him.  
  
"You lost!"said Vendick.  
  
From the ceiling came a spear. Everyone else gasped.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"He was your best friend!"gasped Jane.  
  
"Not any more. Come with me, the last duel is ahead"  
  
Vendick grabbed Jane quickly.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
CALBACK!"gasped Dejiro running up.  
  
However Calback was hit directly through the heart. He was dead.  
  
"He's gone Dejiro"said Joey grimly.  
  
"What kind of madman are we dealing with!"  
  
The millenium puzzle began shaking.  
  
"YUGIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yami and Yugi merged.  
  
"Whoever the leader is, he's the one who was behind Calback's darkness. For that one instant when Calback was complimenting  
  
Dejiro, the true Dejiro came out. He's gone though. Now we must continue on, we have only one duel leaft"said Yami.  
  
They nodded, the elevator doors opening.  
  
They went up to the next floor, the top obviously the smallest of the areas.  
  
"Dejiro!"  
  
Jane was up in a cage, her hands bound behind her with the cloth, while Ducktape was wrapped around  
  
the upper part of her body. The bonds were way too tight, she could barely even squirm.  
  
Vendick stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Jane! You let her down freak!"said Dejiro.  
  
"If Yugi Moto can defeat me, then I will be happy to"  
  
"Who are you!"said Kaiba.  
  
"I am Vendick, leader of the Garder Snakes. Jane is needed-  
  
"We know why you want Jane!"growled Dejiro.  
  
"You're the lowest of low Vendick, everything you guys represent is sick!"said Joey.  
  
"You even kill your own servants for failing, you are dispicable!"said Yami.  
  
Stepping from the Shadows was the possesed Malik.  
  
"Malik!"gasped Yugi, Joey and Kaiba.  
  
"Malik under the command of his own Rod. I would use that on Jane, but I take much delight  
  
in watching her suffer"said Vendick.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Dejiro, don't!"gasped Yami.  
  
The eyes on the Snake crown glew, and Dejiro was sent flying back into the wall.  
  
Joey and Kaiba went over to check on him.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?"asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, but he probaly won't be standing for a little while"said Kaiba.  
  
Dejiro picked his head up.  
  
"Please Yugi, my sister means everything. Get her out"said Dejiro weakly.  
  
"Leave Dejiro alone!"yelled Jane.  
  
"HA HA! You are in no position to make threats, and now, wala!"  
  
A dueling arena came up from the ground.  
  
"Enough talk Pharoah, it's time for the final match. When I win, not only do I claim  
  
your Puzzle, but also the Egyptian God cards"  
  
"Fine, because I'm going to end your sick and cruel games. You think the life of a child  
  
is just some toy? You're a pathetic excuse for a human being Vendick, are you even human?  
  
I don't care, because I'm going to crush you in this duel, do you hear me!"  
  
"Then let's go Pharoah, right now. Talking only prolongs things, so let the final battle begin!"  
  
"You're on Vendick!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	30. A Duel of Life and Death PT1

United We Stand  
  
Yugi and Vendick shuffled their respective decks.  
  
"Vendick, before we duel, I want to know something"said Yami.  
  
"Ask away, not like it's going to be of importance in the duel"said Vendick.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What drove you, possesed you into this kind of sickening buisness.  
  
You can't be more then a year or two older the Kaiba or Joey, why would someone so young get involved in  
  
something so haneous? Awnser me!"  
  
"The same reason your friend Malik became what he was at your age, revenge"  
  
"Revenge for what! What did I do to you!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Yeah, what did Yugi ever do to you freakazoid!"said Joey.  
  
"You're going to pay the price Vendick. Don't think I've forgotten having to go against  
  
that psychopath Amelda"said Kaiba.  
  
Dejiro was struggiling to get up.  
  
"It's not revenge against you, I merely need your power to gain my own. I had a girlfriend once, at a younge age  
  
of 13, she soon dumped me. That's when my want for lust, when I became a Hentai. Over the years I tried again  
  
and again but none of them would bend to my will. So once I obtain all seven millenium items, the three Egyptian God  
  
cards, as well as sacrafice Jane and Malik, I can have girls bend to my will without even lifting a finger"  
  
"So this whole thing's just about your raging hormones!"said Joey.  
  
"So you think woman are just toys Vendick? How sad"said Yami.  
  
"Hold on, why do you need my sister and that other guy"said Dejiro standing.  
  
"Whoa, he's up allready!"gasped Joey.  
  
Joey ran over and sat Dejiro down.  
  
"Easy there, you took a serious hit, plus you suffered some damage from that duel with Calback.  
  
By the way, that was an awesome duel. You sit back Dejiro, if it weren't for you, there's no way Yugi would be able  
  
to get through a duel with Vendick. Just rest"said Joey.  
  
"Jane and Malik represent the shifting of darkness to light. Malik was once a pure entity, then he became the ruthless  
  
foe you faced. Even after that, he was guilt ridden. Jane was also pure, then I made her watch a special tape, one that  
  
the Garder Snakes enjoy watching, but not as much as myself. Adding the other suffering she's been through, she is in between  
  
one of light and one of darkness, along with Malik's darkness and light, they balance out and will be able to give me  
  
control of the shadow realm"  
  
"Darkness? I'll never be a sick freak like you, hear me!"yelled Jane.  
  
"Enough with your mouth! I'll shut you up for now"said Vendick, pointing his Snake Crown at her.  
  
"This is between you and me Vendick, win and you can do what you wish with her. But you have to win first, which you won't"  
  
"Take him down"said Dejiro.  
  
"Good luck"said Kaiba.  
  
"He's all yours"said Joey.  
  
"Please Yugi, crush him"said Jane.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Allright, let's go"  
  
"TIME TO DUEL!"  
  
Yami:8000 Vendick:8000  
  
"I'll make the first move"said Vendick.  
  
"Very well"said Yami.  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode. That ends my turn. Like you Yugi I don't deal out the rough  
  
stuff at the start, I like to take my time"said Vendick.  
  
"I know it's not that simple, he must allready have a plan"thought Yugi.  
  
"Here they go"said Joey.  
  
"C'mon, there's no way I can stand any more of this. My poor baby, these bonds are probaly crushing him  
  
as much as they are me, I have to get free, for him, or her"thought Jane beggining to struggle.  
  
This was ducktape she was wrapped up with so she couldn't slid out of it, however she could try to slide through her bonds.  
  
"I place two cards face down and summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Attack his monster now!"  
  
Vendick snickered as his rodent monster was destroyed.  
  
"By destroying Vile rat, you've allowed me to automaticly summon another one in face down defence  
  
position"  
  
Vendick promptly played another one down.  
  
"Allright Vendick, I end turn"said Yami.  
  
"Not a good start"said Joey.  
  
"C'mon"thought Dejiro weakly.  
  
Jane was pretty much ready to stop.  
  
"These bonds are just too much"thought Jane.  
  
"Jane"  
  
Jane reconized the weak voice as Dejiro.  
  
"I know those bonds hurt but you'll never break free. Trust Yugi like I do sis, he'll  
  
win this. Just hang in, aftr Yugi wins this we'll free you"said Dejiro.  
  
Jane nodded and watched on.  
  
"Aren't they in for a suprise"thought Vendick.  
  
"Dejiro's sure putting a lot of faith in me, so is Jane"thought Yugi as he and Yami looked up.  
  
"Poor kid, I can't even begin to imagine what Vendick must've done to her during the entire time she was  
  
his captive. That sure is a lot of time, there's no telling how much she wants out, I'll do it. Dejiro  
  
is one of the bravest souls I've ever seen, most duelists in his place would've quit, but not him. Dejiro  
  
kept going even though he knew he couldn't win, just for his sister. He did his part, he made a draw with  
  
Calback allowing us to get here, Kaiba defeated Darts to get us here, and Joey defeated Tristan to get us here.  
  
Now I have to defeat Vendick to get us all out"thought Yugi.  
  
"It's my turn, first I switch my Vile Rat to attack mode, allowing me to automaticly summon another one  
  
in face down defense position"  
  
"Now he's got two monsters out"said Joey.  
  
"Yugi better watch it, if Vendick's truly confident he can beat Yugi, then he has more then those rodents"said Kaiba.  
  
"Now I sacrafice my face up Vile Rat to summon Millenium Golemn!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 2200.  
  
"Whoa, that things huge, but not TOO powerful"said Dejiro.  
  
"It's enough to take out Yugi's magnet warrior"said Joey.  
  
"No! Oh man!"gasped Jane.  
  
"Jane, don't worry"said Yami.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have some faith, I've been in far tighter spots then this, I can beat him"said Yami.  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
"I need to have some faith"she thought.  
  
"Millenium Golemn, attack!"  
  
Yami:7700 Vendick:8000  
  
"Now you've done it Vendick"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Line of soul! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I cann automaticly summon  
  
one from my deck with 4 stars or less at the cost of 1000 lifepoints"  
  
Yami:6700 Vendick:8000  
  
"Fine by me"said Vendick.  
  
"That's a lot of points to be flushing"said Joey.  
  
"Now I summon Big Shield Gardna!"  
  
It had an ATK of 100 and DEF of 2600.  
  
"Now I'll end my turn with one card face down"said Vendick.   
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now I play the Magic card Brain Control, allowing me to take control of Vile Rat"said Yami.  
  
"Why that monster? Why not his Golemn"asked Dejiro, feeling much better.  
  
"Because his Golemn's in attack mode, so he'll be able to do some damage to his lifepoints when he attacks"said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh"said Dejiro.  
  
"Go Yugi!"  
  
"Now what do you think you're going to do, attack me with my Vile Rat?"  
  
"No, I'll sacrafice it and my Big Sheild Gardna"  
  
"I forgot about his other monster, my Golemn's finished"thought Vendick.  
  
"Now I summon Buster Blader!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2600 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"Buster Blader, attack his Golemn now!"  
  
Yami:6700 Vendick:7600  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
"Allright I draw"said Vendick drawing.  
  
His face showed no emotion, so no one could tell whether he was satisfied with the card he drew or not.  
  
"First I play Monster Reborn, to bring back my Millenium Golemn! Then I play this magic card, Mentamorph, which can raise  
  
the star level of one monster by one, making my monster a level 7 creature. Then I play Metamorphisis? Confused pahraoh?"  
  
"I sure am"said Joey.  
  
"I'll explain it to you all, you see this allows me to sacrafice one of my high level monsters, then I can summon  
  
a fusion monster of the same level"  
  
"A fusion!"gasped Yami.  
  
"That's correct, so goodbye Millenium Gollemn, hello Two headed Thunder Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2800 and DEF of 2600.  
  
"Then I place this in defence mode. Now attack his Buster Blader!"  
  
"Hold on Vendick! Activate face down card, Spell Binding Circle! It stops your monster  
  
in it's tracks and lower's it points by 700"  
  
ATK:2100  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now I summon Gazzele the King of Mythical Beasts, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Now Buster Blader, attack his Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Vendick covered himself from the attack, seeming slightly annoyed when it was made.  
  
Yami:6700 Vendick:7100  
  
"Allright! Go Yugi!"said Joey.  
  
"He's doing it"thought Jane.  
  
"Nice"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Take him out"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Now Gazzele, attack his defence monster!"  
  
When it was destroyed, two more defense position monsters came out, and Vendick's lifepoints  
  
increased.  
  
"WHAT! What's going on Vendick!"gasped Yami.  
  
"What's the deal?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"I wish I knew"said Joey.  
  
"AW!"gasped Jane.  
  
"You attacked Nimble Mangolia, which when destroyed, increases my lifepoints by 1000 and allows me to summon  
  
as many more as I want"  
  
"Vendick played him!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Am I trapped here? C'mon Jane, be strong. You have a baby to protect, I just hope these bonds don't kill it.  
  
I'm too young to raise it, but that dosen't mean I can let it die, I'll make sure it lives even if I don't"thought Jane.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Dejiro's dad hung up the phone.  
  
"Nothing, enither of them can be found"  
  
The mother ran up, crying, the father was struggiling to hold his tears back.  
  
"We lost them!"  
  
"Don't worry dear, we'll get them back. I just know it"  
  
"I hope you too don't make me a liar"thought his father.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"Go Yugi!"said Jane.  
  
"Now I sacrafice both of my remaining Nimble Magolias, increasing my lifepoints by 2000"  
  
Yami:6700 Vendick:101000  
  
"Whoa, that's a lot of lifepoints"said Joey.  
  
"Say hello to my good friend Tri Horned Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2850 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"Ha! By summoning your dragon, you've raised the power of Buster Blader by 500 points!"  
  
"Perhaps, but he's not my target"  
  
"He's not?"asked Joey.  
  
"He's going for Yugi's weaker monster"said Kaiba.  
  
"AW!"  
  
"Attack Tri Horned Dragon! Destroy Gazzele!"  
  
Yami covered himself from the attack.  
  
Yami:5350 Vendick:101000  
  
"That's not all, I play Sebek's Blessing, allowing me to increase my lifepoints by the amount you just lost"  
  
Yami:53050 Vendick:1140050  
  
"Yugi's down by some serious lifepoints"said Dejiro.  
  
"But his Buster Blader will wipe out Vendick's Dragon"thought Kaiba.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"You may have destroyed Gazzele but now my Buster Blader is free for attack! First I play  
  
Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1800.  
  
"Now Buster Blader, attack!"  
  
Vendick snickered.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I activate Reverse trap. Sorry Pharoah, but this reverses any and all increases and decreases to a monster's  
  
power, which means it's Buster Blader's turn to lose power"  
  
"You knew of Buster Blader's effect all along!"  
  
"Correct, now he's mhistory!"  
  
ATK:2100  
  
Yami:4600 Vendick:1140050  
  
"Now I place this in defence mode. Don't you see Pharoah, I'm untouchable! You lost this duel by accepting,  
  
you'll never wipe out MY lifepoints!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	31. A Duel of Life and Death PT2

United We Stand  
  
Yami:4600 Vendick:140050  
  
"Yug's down by some serious lifepoints"said Joey.  
  
"Yugi"said Dejiro weakly.  
  
Jane watched on helplessly.  
  
"C'mon Yugi, if my brother is putting so much faith in you then so will I"thought Jane.  
  
"Well Yugi, so what's next?"  
  
"This duel just started Vendick! Don't gloat yet"  
  
Vendick gave a slight giggle.  
  
"I know that, and you're down to almost half your lifepoints allready, that's why  
  
I'm rather shocked to hear you as the king of games. I've had more difficulty defeating  
  
my former brother at checkers when I was nine years old"  
  
"Former brother! You really are a sick man Vendick, so I'm going to give you  
  
a cold slap of reality"  
  
"Just try it"said Vendick.  
  
"Here we go!"said Yami drawing.  
  
Yami snickered, making Vendick growl.  
  
"What's the smile for?"  
  
"Because I got you just where I want you. I play Monster Reborn, bring Buster Blader  
  
back from the card Graveyard!"  
  
From the light the fallen creature emerged.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now it gains 500 attack points for every dragon on your field or graveyard, which means  
  
even when your monster's destroyed it'll keep Buster Blader's power up. Now attack!"  
  
Vendick:12000 Yami:4600  
  
"Sweet!"said Joey.  
  
"Awesome! Yugi's got this guy"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Go Yugi"cheered Jane.  
  
"I wouldn't ce too happy, because you've fallen into my trap"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped everyone else.  
  
"Reveal Numerous Healer. If any damage is inflicted on my lifepoints, my lifepoints raise by  
  
1000"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Vendick:120000 Yami:4600  
  
"Yugi will never get his lifepoints down at this rate"said Joey.  
  
"Vendick sure knows Duel Monsters well, Yugi's in for a rough match"said Kaiba.  
  
"You're telling me"said Joey.  
  
"C'mon, Vendick can't win, not now! They've all come so far, if they die because of me, I'll  
  
never forgive myself"thought Jane.  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"I sacrafice my face down monster in order to summon Marie the Fallen one of defence mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
"What's he up to"thought Yugi drawing.  
  
Everyone else was as displeased as Yami when they could tell he didn't get a good draw.  
  
"I don't have any low level monsters in my hand, I can't get a direct assault on him. I'll just have  
  
to wipe out his monster"thought Yugi.  
  
"Buster Blader, attack Marie the Fallen one!"  
  
Buster Blader easily smashed through the monster, which got a simple "Thank you" from Vendick.  
  
"Now what!"gasped Jane.  
  
"I don't like this"said Joey.  
  
"By sending Marie the Fallen one to the graveyard, you activated her special effect. As long as she remains in the graveyard,  
  
I will gain 200 lifepoints every turn"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now he'll never wipe out Vendick's lifepoints!"said Dejiro.  
  
"He's right for once. I draw, and I get 200 lifepoints from Marie the Fallen one"  
  
Vendick:122000 Yami:4600  
  
"Now I play Raigeki, which wipes out all monsters on your side of the field"  
  
"NO! I'm wide open!"  
  
"Exactly, now I summon Blade Knight!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"Direct attack!"  
  
Vendick:122000 Yami:3000  
  
"Then I play another Sebek's Blessing, taking the lifepoints you lost and add them to mine"  
  
Vendick:138000 Yami:3000  
  
"He'll never win"thought Jane with a tear.  
  
Yami looked up and gasped slightly, however looked away and closed his eyes solemnly.  
  
"I know how she feels, it seems like all hope has been destroyed. But I can't give in.  
  
I promise you Jane, Dejiro, I'll stop this psychopath from tearing your family apart any  
  
further"thought Yugi.  
  
"Here he goes, let's hope Yug has a plan"said Joey.  
  
"Let's see what Yugi can do now"thought Kaiba.  
  
Yami drew, and another smile came to his face.  
  
"Now watch this! I play Magic Burial, giving up just 800 lifepoints, I can bring back a monster.  
  
So Merie the Fallen one is back!"  
  
"That's can't be!"gasped Vendick.  
  
"Oh it can, and now I summon SKilled Dark Magician"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Now Merrier, attack!"  
  
Vendick:136000 Yami:2200  
  
"Now direct attack Skilled Dark Magician!"  
  
Vendick:127000 Yami:2200  
  
"Now for skilled Dark Magician's special effect, allowing me to summon  
  
Dark Magician to the field!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2500 and DEF of 2100.  
  
"Direct attack!"  
  
Vendick:10200 Yami:2200  
  
"What a comeback!"thought Jane.  
  
"Who's my main man! You sick it to him Yugi!"  
  
"I can't believe it! In just one turn he brought me down by so much!  
  
Oh well, but a small loss"thought Vendick drawing.  
  
"My first task should be to get Marie back into the graveyard, but without risking  
  
more lifepoints"thought Vendick.  
  
"First I summon Little Swordsman of the Aisle!"  
  
It had an ATK of 800 and DEF of 1300.  
  
"Then I play Cannon Blaster. It only works on a monster with less then a thousand points,  
  
however it raises it's attack by 2500, making my monster's attack 3300. Destroy Marie the Fallen One!"  
  
"If he gets Marie back in the graveyard, it's over!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I activate Shift, it can switch the target of your attack to one of my monsters, Skilled  
  
Dark Magician"  
  
"Are you serious!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"I see"thought Kaiba.  
  
Vendick:10200 Yami:800  
  
"Pathetic, you would've lost far less if you made your Dark Magician the target. Are you that  
  
desperate to keep Marie from the Graveyard, how sorrowful"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now I play Magical Card Exastivation, discarding two cards, I can bring one card back from my graveyard, I pick  
  
Buster Blader. Now I play Polmerasation to fuse Buster Blader and Dark Magician to create Black Paldain!"  
  
It had an ATK of 3400 and DEF of 2900.  
  
"You planned this! That's why you had your Skilled Dark Magician take the blow!"  
  
"Correct, now attack Black Paldian!"  
  
Vendick:10100 Yami:800  
  
"His effect makes you lose 500 extra lifepoints when he attacks"  
  
Vendick:9600 Yami:800  
  
"Now attack Marie the Fallen one!"  
  
Vendick:7900 Yami:800  
  
"He's wiping the floor with Vendick! Yug can win now!"said Dejiro.  
  
"Keep going!"said Jane.  
  
"Now I place two cards face down. Your move"  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"Now I play Heavy Storm! Destroy his-  
  
"Activate Magic Jammer! Discarding one card I deactivate your magic card!"  
  
Vendick snickered.  
  
"Just what I needed. Now I can play this without worry, it's called Dark Hole and it destroys  
  
all monsters!"  
  
"They're all gone!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Yes, now Marie is back where she belongs. Now I place Mysterious Puppetere in defence mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 1500.  
  
"Then I play Monster Reborn to revive Tri Horned Dragon!"  
  
"He's wide open!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"It's all over"thought Jane.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Wrong, activate Mirror Force! Reflect his attack back!"  
  
Tri Horned Dragon was destroyed, but Vendick didn't seem to care.  
  
"Now I place one card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Well at least it's a monster"thought Yugi.  
  
"I place Silver Fang in defence mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1200 and DEF of 800.  
  
"Mysterious Puppetere, activate special effect!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Every time a monster is played, I gain 500 lifepoints, thanks for the help"  
  
Vendick:8400 Yami:800  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"No, then I play Dian Kenta the Cure Master, and raise my lifepoints by 1000. Now go!"  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"Now that Merrier is back at home safe, I get 200 more lifepoints"  
  
Vendick:8600 Yami:1800  
  
"Now I place two cards face down and summon Mad Sword Beast!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Even if your monster is in defence mode, it'll lose lifepoints when Made Sword Beast destroys it anyway.  
  
Oh, and did I forget my puppetere?"  
  
Vendick:9100 Yami:1800  
  
"Now attack Mad Sword Beast!"  
  
Vendick:9100 Yami:1200  
  
"Not again"thought Jane.  
  
"C'mon Yug, whoop him!"said Joey.  
  
"Go Yugi!"said Dejiro.  
  
"He's in trouble"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Now what? His lifepoints are just gonna keep rising, and he's allready taken out most of my best  
  
cards"thought Yugi.  
  
"This is it Yugi, you have one move. If you don't do something this turn, the match is over"  
  
"He's right, this could be it"thought Yugi.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	32. A Duel of Life and Death PT3

United We Stand  
  
"This is it, last turn"  
  
Vendick:9100  
  
"Perhaps Vendick, we'll find out"  
  
Yami:1200  
  
"We certainly will, Yugi's lifepoints will begin to diminish soon, while Vendick's will  
  
rise with every new monster. I wonder what he has planned"thought Kaiba.  
  
"C'mon Yugi"thought Jane.  
  
"Finish this Yugi"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Go for it!"said Joey.  
  
Yami drew, his eyes widening at the card he drew.  
  
"Allright Vendick, get ready. There's too much to lose and much to gain. Now, I summon the  
  
Lady of Faith!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1100 and DEF of 800.  
  
"What! Yugi! Are you serious!"gasped Joey.  
  
"He's lost it, the pressure got to him"thought Dejiro.  
  
"Oh boy, I'm doomed"thought Jane.  
  
"What is he thinking"thought Kaiba.  
  
Vendick threw his head back in a roaring laughter. Yami's expression remained serious.  
  
Vendick was practicly pounding his side of the dueling field.  
  
"Pahroah! The pressure's made you blind, you call that thing a comeback card? Lady of Faith!  
  
No serious duelist would even keep that card in their deck, you can't be serious about playing  
  
it, can you?"asked Vendick.  
  
Yami made no response, an expression of suprise appearing on Vendick's face.  
  
"Come on boy, you aren't fooling anyone. In addition to low attack power, the Lady of Faith  
  
dosen't even posses any type of special effect, I should know, it's one of my throw away cards  
  
that never made it to my deck even at the start"  
  
"Thar's your problem Vendick, you obviously have no respect for females. I know the kind of things you've done,  
  
using grils and woman like toys, and it makes me want to vomit whenever I think of what you've done to that girl  
  
Jane, no child should be subjected to that, she did nothing to you or did Dejiro. I'm going to teach you respect  
  
for the opposite sex"  
  
"Let's get serious Yugi. You're in no position to be telling me what to do"  
  
"I assure you none of my cards are to be taken lightly"  
  
Vendick shook his head.  
  
"Fine Yugi, let's get back to the situation on hand. Since you summoned another monster,  
  
my Mysterious Puppetere will give me 500 extra lifepoints"  
  
Vendick:9600 Yami:1200  
  
"Then, on my next turn I'll destroy Lady of Faith, then switch my Puppetere to attack mode, which will wipe you out"  
  
Yami snickered, making everyone else gasp.  
  
"Now I play this, Horn of the Unicorn!"  
  
A large horn appeared on the Lady of Faith's head.  
  
"NO!"gasped Vendick.  
  
"Well looks like Vendick's at the mercy of a woman"said Dejiro.  
  
"I should've known Yugi knew what he was doing, I hope it's enough, I won't be able to stand another night here"thought  
  
Jane.  
  
Lady of Faith:1800  
  
"This isn't, I refuse to accept this!"gasped Vendick.  
  
"Well then you're delusional. Some things you just have to accept in life Vendick, that's the way the world works.  
  
Of course you wouldn't know about that, you've spent your life hiding with your sick, perverted thoughts, then unleashing  
  
them on an innocent child who did absoloutely nothing to deserve it"  
  
"You tell him"said Dejiro weakly.  
  
"Finish him Yugi!"cheered Jane from the cage above.  
  
"Shut up!"ordered Vendick.  
  
"Jane has her faith back, and everyone else has faith as well, I can't let their hopes fall"thought Yugi.  
  
"Where were we Vendick?"asked Yami.  
  
"Grrr, you!"  
  
"Lady of Faith, destroy Mad Sword Beast!"  
  
Vendick:9200 Yami:1200  
  
"Now I place two cards face down and end my turn. So Vendick, how does it feel to ahve a taste of reality?  
  
Of course I'm sure no woman would ever love you no matter what forced you used on them"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
His voice had never been risen that high, Yami had hit a hard spot.  
  
"You're wrong, they won't have choice but to love me. That's why I want this world under my rule,  
  
they have to love me, they won't have a choice"  
  
"You must earn love, not force it. THe only one who ever loved besides possibly your parents was Calback, and you killed  
  
him"  
  
"I don't need him anymore, he failed"  
  
"So despite all those times he followed your orders, one failiure and you kill him?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
14 year old Vendick slapped Calback hard to the ground. After a long brutal beating which involved  
  
slugging and slammiog, Vendick stopped.  
  
"I tried"said Calback weakly.  
  
"Not hard enough, I wanted a girl in my room! I waited all damn night!"  
  
Vendick then broke into sobs, his bedroom had been all nice and tidied for the occasion.  
  
Calback weakly stood up and tried to comfort him, however Vendick slapped him off and told him to get out.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Calback has failed too many times, ever since we were children"  
  
"He was human, humans make mistakes, though I question your humanity"  
  
"Enough! It's my turn, quit stalling!"  
  
"I'm not stalling, go ahead"said Yami.  
  
"He's sure rattled"said Dejiro.  
  
"Most people are when they duel Yugi"said Joey.  
  
"Finally that scum is getting what he had coming"thought Jane bitterly.  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"I play Oooguchi in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 300 and DEF of 200.  
  
"Since I summoned a monster, I get 500 more lifepoints"  
  
Vendick:9700 Yami:1200  
  
"My Ooguchi's special effect allows it to pass through your monsters and go right to your lifepoints, so attack now!"  
  
Vendick:9700 Yami:900  
  
"I end turn"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now, I sacrafice Lady of Faith in order to summon, Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"Didn't yugi allready play that? Perhaps he has two"thought Vendick, trying to remember.  
  
"Dark Magician girl get's 300 extra attack points for every Dark magician in the graveyard, so  
  
from my Dark Magician and Skilled Dark Magician, her attack raises to 2600. Now attack his  
  
Ooguchi!"  
  
Vendick:7400 Yami:900  
  
Once again it's a female brining you down"said Yami.  
  
"Vendick's losing it!"said Jane.  
  
"I said be quite!"yelled Vendick.  
  
From his Snake Crown, some weird fog came out in the form of a strap, and zoomed up to Jane, wrapped around her mouth.  
  
Jane tried to yell however was muffled.  
  
"Jane!"gasped Dejiro weakly.  
  
"Jerk!"said Joey.  
  
"Let me guess, you don't think woman should voice their opinions?"asked Yami.  
  
"I am not going to listen to my hostage insult me"  
  
Jane didn't even bother to try fighting it, she merely stayed still.  
  
"Yugi, finish him"thought Jane.  
  
Vendick drew, and smiled.  
  
"Now I activate the magic card, Ebikyo Darkmord!"  
  
A giant green ceast came from behind Dark Magician Girl, grabbing her by the arms, Dark magician girl trying to break free.  
  
"What's going on!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Ebikyo Drakmord equips itself to an opponent's monster and keeps the monster under it's grip, preventing  
  
any attacks from it. There's more though, after two turns Ebikyo Drakmord will destroy Dark magician Girl,  
  
and come right back to my hand, so I can use it again and again"  
  
"Great, he can destroy any monster I throw at him"thought Yugi.  
  
"I thought Yug had him!"said Joey.  
  
"Is Yugi ever gonna keep Vendick down?"thought Jane, feeling rather useless, not even able to cheer Yugi on.  
  
"Now I summon Giant Soldier of stone in defece"  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 2000.  
  
"Now with a new monster, comes a new pack of lifepoints"  
  
Vendick:7900 Yami:900  
  
"Your move"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Nothing in my hand can turn this match around, my Dark Magician will be destroyed after my next turn,  
  
for now all I can do is defend myself"thought Yami.  
  
"I play Sangan in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 600.  
  
"Thank you Pharoah, now lifepoints, raise again!"  
  
Vendick:8400 Yami:900  
  
Vendick drew, and smiled.  
  
"Look at your pathetic Dark Magician Girl Yugi. Isn't it cute, she continues to struggle  
  
against my monster's grip, she looks so when she acts tough, however there's buisness to  
  
be done, so I sacrafice my Stone Soldier for Emerald Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 2000.  
  
"Attack Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
Vendick:8400 Yami:500  
  
"And with a new monster out, my lifepoints increase yet again"  
  
Vendick:8900 Yami:500  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"This will help"thought Yami.  
  
"I play another Big Shield Gardna in defence mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 100 and DEF of 2600.  
  
"Thank you, my lifepoints appreciate it"  
  
Vendick:9400 Yami:500  
  
"This is insane!"said Dejiro.  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"I place another monster in defence mode and end my turn, oh, and I'll be taking more lifepoints"  
  
Vendick:9900 Yami:500  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"I sacrafice Sangan to play Summoned Skull! By sending Sangan to the graveyard,  
  
I can bring any monster with an ATK of 1500 or less into my hand"  
  
"By play him, you give me even more power!"  
  
Vendick:10400  
  
"That's not all, then I place this card face down. Now attack his Emerald Dragon!"  
  
Vendick:10300 Yami:1500  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"I sacrafice both my monsters in order to summon Seyaru!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2500 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"I end turn with this, Ebikyo Drakmord! Attach to his Summoned SKull!"  
  
The summoned Skull was grabbed by the arms, and like Dark Magician Girl, struggled uselessly  
  
aginst it's grip.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"I play De Spell, which means Ebkiyo Drakmord is gone! I end turn"  
  
Vendick drew, and smiled.  
  
"Now it's over! First I play Cyber Stein in defence mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 700 and DEF of 500.  
  
"Now I activate it's effect, giving up 5000 lifepoints, I can bring out any fusion monster, so  
  
welcome back Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 4500 and DEF of 3800.  
  
"Attack and end this match!"  
  
"Yugi!"gapsed everyone except Jane.  
  
"Activate Nutrient C! Now that I suffered 200 points of damage, I can get 4000 more"  
  
Vendick:5300 Yami:2500  
  
"You survived there, but it's getting down to the nitty gritty now Yugi, and you don't seem  
  
to have much leaft. All your best cards uses up, now I'm absoloutely positive, I win!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	33. A Duel of Life and Death PT4

United We Stand  
  
"I feel so useless, well actualy I am. There has to be a way for me to break out of these. Yugi's getting crushed down there,  
  
I can't do a thing to help him"thought Jane.  
  
Vendick:5300 Yami:2500  
  
"Now I place a card face down and end my turn. Your move"  
  
"Allright Vendick, here I go!"  
  
"I need to draw something worthwhile thisn turn, otherwise Vendick's Ultimate Dragon will wipe me out"thought Yugi drawing.  
  
Yami growled.  
  
"Don't tell me, aw man! This is not a good time for Yugi to be drawing bad cards"said Joey.  
  
"Yugi has no monsters out, he better worry about protecting himself for the moment. But where did Vendick get  
  
a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon? He can't possibly own the three Blue eyes required, unless the only way he play it is with  
  
Cyber Stein"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Hang in up there Jane"called Dejiro.  
  
Jane merely nodded.  
  
Dejiro's arm throbbed a little, making him cry out in pain.  
  
"Dejiro, you allright!"gasped Joey.  
  
Yami spun around.  
  
"Forget me Yugi, I could care less if I die right now, I just want Jane out of here. Please, just focus!"  
  
"Don't say something stupid like that Dejiro, you aren't gonna die"said Joey.  
  
Vendick grinned.  
  
"Well then Dejiro, let's put that to the test"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped Yami.  
  
"New stipulation. If Yugi loses, not only do I keep Jane, but she will watch as I stab Dejiro to death!"  
  
Jane tried to protest but couldn't.  
  
"No way man!"said Joey covering over Dejiro.  
  
"THis has gone too far!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Vendick, leave him out of this! This is between you and me!"  
  
"Why not, Jane's allready involved, why not her brother? Besides, since he has so much  
  
faith in you, I'm sure he won't mind"  
  
"I'll do it"said Dejiro.  
  
"NO!"gasped Yami.  
  
Jane couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"What's he doing!"thought Jane.  
  
She thrashed harder then ever to get free and stop this.  
  
"Are you out of your mind Dejiro!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Then deal's done"said Vendick.  
  
With every ounce of strength she had, Jane managed to get her left arm  
  
free. Everyone looked up.  
  
"What! No, she couldn't!"gasped Vendick.  
  
"Allright, she's free"said Yami.  
  
Jane dug into the knots easily with her nails and untied herself. Then she grabbed the shadow gag  
  
and threw it to the ground.  
  
"No way! She's too weak, someone must've helped her!"gasped Vendick.  
  
"I did!"  
  
Vendick and the others looked over, Malik was back to normal.  
  
"Malik! But, AW!"  
  
Ichizu and Rashid stepped out from behind.  
  
"What the? How did you all get here?"asked Joey.  
  
Rashid took his arm behind him and threw out and bruised and beaten Varon.  
  
"You!"gasped Dejiro.  
  
"We found a way with this runt. With his Millenium Rod back in his control, Malik used it to undo one  
  
of Jane's knots"said Rashid.  
  
"We know all about your scheme now, while my mind was fogged, I managed to contact Ichizu and Rashid about what was going  
  
on"said Malik.  
  
Vendick snickered.  
  
"Nice work, however the duel's still on. The terms have been agreed to, so if I win Malik, you will become a sacrafice  
  
to the darkness"said Vendick.  
  
"No problem, the pharoah will crush you"said Malik.  
  
"Hmph, then let the duel continue"  
  
Vendick:5300 Yami:2500  
  
"I summon Big Shield Gardna, in defence mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 100 and DEF of 2600.  
  
"Then I place one card face down. Your move"  
  
Vendick drew.  
  
"Big mistake Yugi, now you've left yourself wide open. First I switch Cyber Stein into attack mode and have it  
  
attack your Gardna"  
  
"What game is he playing!"said Malik.  
  
"I don't get it"said Joey.  
  
"I get it"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi! Watch out!"  
  
"Huh!"gasped everyone besides Yami and Vendick.  
  
"He knows Big Shield Gardna's special effect, not good"thought Yugi.  
  
The attack, of course, failed.  
  
Vendick:3400 Yami:2500  
  
"Now Big Shield Gardna's effect activates, switching it to attack mode after an attack"  
  
"Yugi!"gasped Joey and Dejiro.  
  
"Wrong Vendick! Activate trap card, Spell Binding Circle! It will ensnare your monster and lower it's attack  
  
by 700 points"  
  
Ultimate Dragon:3800  
  
"Phew, that was close"said Joey.  
  
"Thank the lord"thought Jane.  
  
"Go on Pharoah, dominate this fool!"said Malik.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"It's my move!"said Yami drawing.  
  
Yami snickered.  
  
"I sacrafice Big Shield Gardna to summon DeathsVosgualf"  
  
It had an ATK of 2200 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"Attack his Cyber Stein!"  
  
Vendick:1900 Yami:2500  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Also, DeathVosgaulf's special ability drains 500 of your lifepoints when it destroys one of your monsters"  
  
Vendick:1400 Yami:2500  
  
"Finish him off!"cheered Jane.  
  
Vendick drew, a big smile coming across his face, a rather sickening smile. Everyone else got a look  
  
of worry.  
  
"Just what I needed, we're done"  
  
"What are you talking about!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Since it can't attack, I'll sacrafice Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon the Fiend Megacyber"  
  
It had an ATK of 2200 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Now, you experienced the power of Hellos, however now for an even more powerful ancient dragon"  
  
"NO!"gasped everyone except Malik, Rashid and Ichizu.  
  
"What's he mean"said Malik.  
  
"Behold Timeaus! Now I fuse him with MegaCyber!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2300 and DEF of 2200.  
  
"Now attack DeathsVosgaulf!"  
  
Vendick:1400 Yami:2400  
  
"Now for his special effect, he can attack twice in a turn!"  
  
"NO!"gasped everyone else.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Vendick:1400 Yami:100  
  
"Then his second effect takes the lifepoints you lost and adds them to mine,  
  
except double"  
  
Vendick:6000 Yami:100  
  
"That means Vendick has sixty times the lifepoints Yugi has, and with the ability to attack  
  
twice in one turn, Yugi dosen't have a chance"said Kaiba.  
  
"C'mon Yugi, crush this joker!"said Joey.  
  
"I wish I had as much confidence as Joey, but with all my best cards used up, I don't have anything leaft  
  
to fight with"thought Yugi.  
  
"Unlike Hellmos, Timeaus can be controlled by one of light or Darkness, so don't expect to get a break like Dejiro"  
  
said Vendick.  
  
"I promised to get Jane out, but now she's, trapped"thought Yugi.  
  
"Surrender, or tkae your turn. Makes no diffrence, this is almost over"said Vendick.  
  
The card on top of his deck was glowing, stunning all.  
  
"What is this!"gasped Vendick.  
  
"My, card?"asked Yami drawing it.  
  
"AW!"  
  
"What is it!"said Vendick.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and snickered, then opened his eyes.  
  
"Your Timeaus is going down Vendick, take a look"said Yami showing him the card.  
  
"NO! Crtirias! The Third ancient Dragon, you drew it!"  
  
"Yugi never had that card before"said Joey.  
  
"Wow, I guess there is something supernatural about these cards"said Dejiro.  
  
Vendick soon however raored in laughter.  
  
"What!"gasped Yami.  
  
"That Dragon will only be of use if you have a card to fuse it with, and you have no other cards in your hand  
  
or on the field!"said Vendick.  
  
"AW! He's right!"gasped Joey.  
  
"We were so close!"said Dejiro.  
  
"So much for hope"thought Jane sloaping.  
  
Yami growled.  
  
"Nice draw but with no cards to fuse with you can't play your dragon, which means I'll win as soon  
  
as you end your turn! Just look at your pathetic dragon, it's powerless!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	34. A Duel of Life and Death PT5

United We Stand  
  
"That was his last hope"said Dejiro.  
  
"Yugi"thought Jane.  
  
"NO! C'mon Pharoah, do something!"said Malik.  
  
Vendick:6000 Yami:100  
  
You have no monsters to fuse Critirias with, which meansit's useless. You lose, on my next turn I'll launch  
  
my final attack, ending the duel"  
  
Yami only chuckled.  
  
"I think I missed the joke"said Vendick.  
  
"Oh you missed it allright Vendick. When I first saw Hellos played, I could reconize  
  
something about it. I am not as unfamiliar with these dragons as it may seem"  
  
"Nonsense! You have no memory of the past!"  
  
"Oh don't I? I remember very little, however I can feel Critira's power, and I know what it does.  
  
Unlike Hellos and Timeaus, Criterias can fuse with more then just monster cards, it can also fuse with magic cand trap   
  
cards!"  
  
"You can't!"gasped Vendick.  
  
"Now I'll fuse it with your face down card! Criterias, fuse!"  
  
The card was revealed:Crush Card.  
  
"A crush card, eh?"  
  
"Impossible!"gasped Vendick.  
  
"Now that it's fused with your Crush Card, it will wipe out all other monsters with an attack  
  
over 1000 points"  
  
Timeaus and Fiend Megacyber were vamquished.  
  
"This is it"thought Jane in pure excitement.  
  
"My Criteria's power now absorbs the attack of all destroyed monsters, making it's power  
  
far more then enough to wipe you out!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Criterias, direct attack!"  
  
"I can't afford to lose!"gasped Vendick.  
  
Vendick:0000 Yami:100  
  
"You lose!"  
  
"Allright!"cheered Dejiro leaping up, mostly healed.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I'm free!"cheered Jane.  
  
Malik pointed his rod at the cage, the cage door opening and turning over.  
  
"Jane!"  
  
"Rashid, catch-  
  
Before Malik could finish his order, Dejiro leaped forward into the air, crashing to  
  
the ground with Jane in his arms.  
  
"Jane, we did it"said Dejiro.  
  
Jane hugged Dejiro in a death grip, more tears flowing then ever.  
  
"Oh my God, Dejiro, I've never been happier in my whole life"she sobbed.  
  
"Either have I, we'll finaly get you home now"said Dejiro.  
  
Joey and Yami wiped the tears from their eyes watching this happy sight.  
  
Kaiba almost felt a tear slip as well.  
  
Malik, Ichizu and Rashid also enjoyed the sight.  
  
"It's finally over"said Malik.  
  
Vendick was screaming with fury.  
  
"Forget the duel! I'm taking Jane anyway!"  
  
Everyone gasped in horror as Vendick hoisted his Snake Crown at Jane.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"said Yami, a beam of light shooting out of the puzzle, one shooting from Malik's  
  
as well, and now the Snake Crown.  
  
"I've had enough of you scum!"said Vendick.  
  
"You calling US scum! After what you've done to that child, how can you approve of  
  
your existence after something like that!"  
  
"I was saved by Joey, however there is no saving you"said Malik.  
  
The beams from the millenium items didn't seem to be enough as they were slowly pushed back.  
  
"Whoa, now I've seen everything"said Dejiro.  
  
"It's no good pharoah, that Snake Crown of his is too powerful"said Malik.  
  
"Perhaps I can help"said Ichizu, launching her own beam of light, however it still wasn't enough.  
  
"My snake crown could swat those millenium items around all day, three items are useless, I need  
  
seven in order for them to be of any worth"  
  
"Let's see how you deal with five millenium items then"  
  
Everyone looked back, and saw noneother then Yami Bakura, millenium eye in his hand.  
  
"You!"gasped Yami and Joey in usion.  
  
"How did you get, of course! That millenium ring!"  
  
Yami Bakura held the eye out.  
  
"Now ring and eye, combine your strength!"  
  
Two more beams joined, making Vendick start to back down, becoming severely overpowered.  
  
"Try six"said Shadi arrising.  
  
Another beam came out, and with six millenium items together, Vendick couldn't stand up.  
  
The items all broke right through his Snake Crown. It shattered to pieces.  
  
"You leave me with no choice"  
  
Vendick took out a knife, and stabbed himself in the heart. He fell backwards onto the ground, dead.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was now back into their own realm, safe and sound.  
  
"That was nuts"said Joey.  
  
"Well I've done my job, later losers"said Kaiba walking away.  
  
"Kaiba"said Joey gruntingly.  
  
"We'll face again later Yugi"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Where did you get that eye, and how did-  
  
However Yami Bakura vanished, with Shadi allready gone.  
  
"Thank you all again, we must be heading back now. Farewell"  
  
Malik, Rashid, and Ichizu all walked away.  
  
"How can I ever thank you guys enough?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"Hey, we never would've made it to the top without you Dejiro. No way could Yugi here have taken two  
  
duels in a row"  
  
Jane wiped all the tears away.  
  
"I owe you all everything, you could never begin to fathime what Vendick did to me, it's been over a year since  
  
Vendick and his men first captured me. It's been a living hell since"said Jane.  
  
"You don't owe us a thing Jane. No one deserves to go through that"said Joey.  
  
"You were really brave Jane, I could find very few people who could make it through that  
  
like you did"said Yami.  
  
"What are we gonna do about the baby?"asked Dejiro.  
  
"I'll take care of it, somehow"said Jane.  
  
"And I'll be there to help. Yugi, Joey, thanks. I owe you guys my life. C'mon Jane, let's go home"  
  
Dejiro and Jane walked away.  
  
"We did it Yug, now what?"asked Joey.  
  
Little Yugi took over now.  
  
"Well we still have to worry about the spirit of the ring, but that's for another day"said Yugi.  
  
"Besides, after all this, Bakura will be a piece of cake. In that tower, all of us faced our toughest duels ever.  
  
My toughest duel was definetly against Tristan"said Joey.  
  
"Mine was definetly against Vendick"said Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba's had to be against Darts, and Dejiro's against Calback. I almost forgot about Rapheale and Mai,  
  
we still have to deal with them"said Joey.  
  
"Perhaps, but no matter what the danger, we'll face it"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
A Few weeks later  
  
jane's return home was the news that lifted the spirits of everyone in town,  
  
brining joy everywhere. The story she told(though she obviously had to leave out  
  
the whole dueling buisness and had to make her own ending) was considered one of the  
  
most horrific and inspiring stories the city had heared in awhile. WHile no one believed  
  
in what the Garder Snakes did, they did believe what happened as they were probaly insane.  
  
The baby within Jane was forming, and would be born within a few months.  
  
Unaware to all though, within the baby took the seed of the power Vendick wanted to unleash.  
  
"Vendick, the dope. Oh well, Calback had the light and Darkness necesary for my arrival. I will be reborn in  
  
this child, and force this entire realm to face the darkness I had to suffer my whole life"  
  
The End??!!  
  
Well, that's it. A sequel is coming, but not for a long while. Anyway, REVIEW! 


End file.
